STILL
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Maafkan aku… aku sangat mencintaimu… Menangislah. Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu malam ini saja. Dan besok, kau harus kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Kau harus berjanji, Ciel…'
1. Chapter 1

"**Sarangeun hanaingabwa… nemameun byeonchiannabwa…**

**Neolhyanghae jikyeoon sarangijeneun da malhalsu itdago…**

**Neol saranghae…"**

Readers: Author ngapain nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri gitu…?

Hyahahahahay! Entah kenapa setelah ngedengerin lagunya A.N JELL yang ini… (judulnya Still), saia jadi pingin main-mainin para anggota grup band A.N JELL sama karakter-karakter Kuroshitsuji favorit saia. Karena belakangan ini, mereka lagi ngetren-ngetrennya di dunia hiburan. Hyaaa… ^^

Disini, nama-nama anggota A.N JELL saia tulis sesuai di film drama Korea 'You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull'. Jadi bukan nama aslinya (walaupun saia tahu nama asli mereka). Awalnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari film drama Korea yang tayang jam etengah 4 sore di salah satu stasiun tv swasta, juga dari mimpi saia. Entah sejak nge-fans sama mereka dan Kuroshitsuji, saia jadi mimpiin mereka berdua sekaligus! Hahahahahaha!

Ha! Di fic saia sebelumnya, 'Sorekurai Wakatteru', Saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Umiikpmft****: **iyap! Sedih, keren, indah. Saia aja yang baca ulang rasanya jadicampur aduk. Makasih komennya… ^^

**Nekochan:** hyay! Makasih, Neko san… ^^ m… jgn panggil saia touya dumz… yunoki ajah. Hehehe… SAIA SUKA SEMUA CERITAMU! ^^

**Nirmala Azalea:** Salam juga… ^^ iya. Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan ketik. Saia bikinnya udah malem. Hehehe…

**Nanachie:** urye! Makasih, makasih, makasih! Ternyata yang nangis bukan cm saia doang! Saia akan coba bikin cerita yang lebih sedih dari ini! tunggu! ^^

**Arashiyama: **iya, iya. Cup,cup,cup. Ga usah di gede2in. hehehehe… luph U ^^

Buat yang belum saia sebutin, maaf banget.

Oke… semoga kalian semua suka. Terutama penggemar Kuroshitsuji dan A.N JELL (dalam film drama korea 'You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull')

Summary: "A… A.N JELL!" Ciel Phantomhive menjerit tidak percaya.

Bagaimana nasib Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis begitu diminta untuk menjadi anggota baru A.N JELL? grup band Korea yang sedang naik daun…?

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Enjoy… ^^

* * *

**CHAP****TER 1: BECOME AN A.N JELL'S MEMBER?**

**Heathrow Airport**

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju ruang tunggu Bandara International Heathrow, untuk menunggu pesawat yang akan ia naiki menuju Korea Selatan. Ia memakai jaket berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen bulu-bulu hitam putih di bagian kerahnya. Kedua matanya ditutupi kacamata berlensa hitam. Ia berjalan dengan begitu berwibawa sambil menarik sebuah koper. Sesekali, ia menyilakkan rambut biru kelabunya yang poninya sudah melebihi mata. Ia nampak cuek. Padahal, disekitarnya, banyak orang-orang menggerumbul dan meneriakkan namanya. Petugas bandara sibuk menenangkan mereka. Apalagi, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan. Karena ia sedikit merasa gerah, ia pun melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Mata biru sapphirenya bersinar tajam, beredar keseluruh penujuru bandara. Para penggemarnya langsung menjerit histeris melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu yang menurutnya keren. Tidak. Bukan hanya keren. Tapi sangat keren!

Ya. Pemuda tampan itu, Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda blasteran Inggris-Jepang itu baru saja bergabung di dunia hiburan 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan yang lalu. Usianya pun masih cukup belia. 16 tahun. Walaupun ia baru 16 tahun, tapi kepribadiannya bisa dibilang cukup dewasa. Tapi, ia sedikit pemalu bila bertemu dengan orang baru. Hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan saja ia menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan namanya sudah mendunia. Ia menjadi sangat terkenal.

"Ciel. Pukul 10.00 nanti, pesawat sudah datang. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Dan kita berangkat sekitar 15 menit sesudahnya. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh kepala kantor A.N Entertainment di Korea Selatan." Kata seorang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang, yang tak lain adalah sang manajer, Red Hudson, sambil menyondorkan segelas minum.

"Aku Tahu." Jawabnya sambil menerima gelas tersebut dan meneguknya.

Melihat itu, manajer Red hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

Yaah… begitulah. Ciel memang sudah ditunggu oleh kepala kantor A.N Entertainment di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sebulan yang lalu, ia ditawari untuk pindah dan bergabung dengan sebuah band Korea yang sedang naik daun, A.N JELL, di bawah naungan A.N Entertainment. Namanya unik. Bila dieja sepenuhnya, bisa jadi anjell atau dalam lafal bahasa Inggris jadi angel. Grup itu sudah beranggotakan empat orang personil. Ciel tidak percaya grup itu bakal ditambah satu orang lagi. Yaitu dirinya.

Walaupun tinggal di Inggris, ia juga tahu grup band tersebut. Grup itu juga sudah begitu terkenal di negaranya, juga Korea tentunya. Sudah tiga tahun grup itu berdiri, dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikitnya enam album. Hebat! Ciel sendiri baru keluar single kedua dan akan meluncurkan album. Ya… secara juga, sih… A.N JELL memang masih lebih terkenal ketimbang dirinya.

Ia jadi teringat saat-saat itu…

"Apa! A… A.N JELL! A.N JELL yang itu…! Ng… ng…" jeritnya tidak percaya sambil menggebrak meja menejernya.

"Yap. Kau benar. A.N JELL. grup band Korea yang sedang naik daun. Aku sudah kenal dekat dengan kepala kantor A.N Entertainment, dan juga personil band A.N JELL. Ya… karena setahun yang lalu, aku bekerja di situ." Kata sang manajer sambil mengepulkan asap rokok. "kau mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Bukankah kau juga berpikir ingin pindah dari naungan Bird Music ini…?" lanjutnya.

Ciel terdiam. Ia kembali duduk, dan memalingkan kepalanya, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit tegang dan geram.

"Memang benar. Bird Music ini membuatku gerah. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Di sini yang ada hanya skandal!" katanya geram. "mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan bangkrut."

"Yaah… bagus kalau begitu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu? Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk kembali ke Korea. Tentunya ke Seoul. Aku sudah rindu dengan manajer Ma Hoon Yi. Hahahaha!"

Ciel hanya melirik manajernya tertawa.

Manajer Red menghisap batang rokoknya dan sedetik kemudian ia menyemburkan asapnya.

"Kalau kau menerimanya, aku akan mengatur keberangkatanmu ke Seoul. Lagi pula, di sana, kau akan menjadi lebih terkenal. Bukankah kau juga sangat jago berbahasa Korea?"

Ciel mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Baiklah… Aku terima."

Mengingat itu, Ciel mendesah. Ciel sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Ia terdiam dengan tenang. Matanya sayu melihat gerumbulan awan.

.

.

**A.N Entertainment, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Apa! Benarkah itu!" jerit Go Min Nam dan Jeremy bersamaan.

"Yaah… begitulah. Anggota A.N JELL kalian akan ditambah. Mereka adalah penyanyi dari Inggris."

"INGGRIIISS!" jerit mereka berdua lagi.

Mendengar itu, Hwang Tae Kyung, ketua grup A.N JELL hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan jengkel. Sedangkan Kang Shin Woo hanya diam mendengarkan Presdirnya berbicara.

"Kalian ini Heboh sekali." Presdir A.N Entertainment, biasa dipanggil Pak Ahn itu bersweatdrop ria. "yah… begitulah. Walaupun begitu, mereka itu blasteran Inggris-Jepang, lho..."

"He…? Inggris-Jepang?" kata mereka lagi bersamaan. Sekarang malah mereka yang sweatdrop.

Sang Presdir hanya mengangguk. "Mereka akan bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi, jaga baik-baik imej kalian. Bimbing mereka dengan baik."

Mendengar itu, Min Nam dan Jeremy tercekat. Ia kemudian memasang tampang baik-saya-mengerti-saya-akan-bimbing-mereka-dengan-baiknya dengan tekad penuh.

"Ng… maaf, Pak. Kira-kira, anggota tambahannya ada berapa orang…?" tanya Shin Woo.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Min Nam, Jeremy, dan Tae Kyung langsung menoleh kearahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Pak Ahn secara bergantian.

Pak Ahn terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia heran dengan tingkah laku Min Nam, Jeremy, dan Tae Kyung yang tiba-tiba bisa kompak begitu.

"Ehem!" sang presdir berdeham. "Ng… ada dua orang."

.

.

Sekitar sore hari menjelang malam, Ciel sampai di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kota yang bergemerlapan dan ramai. Ciel mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di Negeri Gingseng ini. Mobil yang ia naiki berjalan cepat. Hari semakin malam, dan matahari pun sudah ditelan bumi. Kini, kota Seoul benar-benar gemerlapan. Lampu-lampu di tepi-tepi jalan mulai menyala dan bertambah semarak saja.

"Jadi begini, ya, kota Seoul itu…?" gumam Ciel.

"Ya… begitulah…" tiba-tiba, manajer Ciel menjawab. Ciel tercekat.

"Kenapa menjawabku!" protesnya. Ia bisa menyadari wajahnya memerah.

"Ahahahaha! Wajahmu memerah, Ciel…"

"Masa bodoh!" Ciel membuang wajah kearah samping.

Tapi, tiba-tiba… Ciel mendengar suara tabrakan dan merasakan mobilnya berguncang. Ia tercekat dan segera membuka kaca jendela mobil. Ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

Mobil pun terpaksa berhenti.

"Hei! Ada apa ini!" seru sang manajer. Ia pun memencet tombol untuk membuka kaca jendela mobil. Ia pun melihat sebuah mobil menabrak bagian belakang mobilnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes manajer Red pada sopir mobil yang menabrak mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil.

Melihat majanernya keluar, Ciel juga ikut keluar. Ia melihat manajernya marah-marah pada sang supir mobil tersebut. Ciel berjalan menengok seberapa parah tabrakan itu berhasil merusak bagian belakang mobilnya.

Oh, My… ternyata parah juga! Batin Ciel sambil menggeplak jidatnya. Kini ia merasa tidak terima. Ciel menghampiri mobil tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam tersebut. Orang itu tinggi, memakai pakaian serba hitam pekat, dengan dan memakai kacamata gelap. Rambut hitam harajukunya tertiup angin malam. Ia pun menyilakkannya dengan cara yang sangat keren.

Ciel terhenti saat melihat orang itu keluar. Ia membelalakan matanya. Tak lama kemudian orang itu melepas kacamatanya. Mata orb merahnya menyala. Ia juga menyunggingkan senyum yang kelihatan merendahkan.

"Maafkan kelalaian supirku, manajer." Kata orang itu dengan nada lembut, tapi tajam.

Mendengar nada bicara orang itu, manajer Red merasa tidak terima.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!" katanya dengan nada melengking.

Orang itu tidak mempedulikan manajer Red dan segera masuk lagi ke dalam mobil.

Ciel masih tak percaya akan tingkah laku orang itu yang sepertinya berhasil membuatnya naik pitam. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sebelum orang itu benar-benar measuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya, ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik kearah Ciel.

"Ah… iya. Ada si tuan empunya mobil ini, ternyata." Orang itu kemudian kembali keluar dari mobil dengan gaya yang sedikit sok. Ia melambai dengan sombongnya kearah Ciel. "Maafkan aku, ya… anak manis…" katanya mengejek. Ia pun segera masuk lagi ke dalam mobil lagi.

Makin lama, Ciel makin geram. Ia pun berlari menuju mobil itu untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Hei! Tunggu kau, Bangsat!" Ciel bergegas mengejarnya sebelum orang itu menutup pintu. Tapi ia terlambat. Pintunya sudah tertutup, dan mobil itu segera melaju. Mau tidak mau, Ciel harus menyingkir kalau ia tidak mau jadi korban tabrak lari.

Ciel begitu marah. Menabrak mobil orang tidak tanggung jawab! Dasar!

"Hei! Kurang ajar, kau!" teriak Ciel marah sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sebagai aksi protesnya.

Mendengar Ciel berteriak, semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menoleh kearahnya. Ciel segera tercekat. Untung ia memakai kacamata hitam, jadi ia tidak dikenali orang-orang di situ. Ia salah tingkah. Ciel berdeham dan segera masuk ke mobilnya lagi.

"Kurang ajar orang itu! Apa-apan dia! Ya, Tuhan! Jangan Kau pertemukan aku dengan orang seperti itu!" gerutunya setelah menutup pintu mobil. Ia jadi bergidik sendiri.

.

.

**A.N Entertainment**

Tak lama kemudian, Ciel tiba di kantor A.N Entertainment. Ia disambut oleh manajer Ma Hoon Yi, manajer Go Mi Nam, dan Nona Wang Kko Di, si penata rias A.N JELL.

"M… Ciel Phantomhive? Benar…?" tanya manajer Ma.

"Yes." Jawab Ciel sedikit cuek. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit malu dan berdebar-debar.

"Ah… benar. Ternyata, Pak Ahn tidak salah memilihmu. Kau terlihat tampan." Puji Wang Kko Di.

"Nah… mari silakan masuk. Presdir Ahn sudah menunggu." Manajer Ma menyilahkan mereka masuk.

Ciel pun berjalan sambil merapatkan jaketnya di pandu oleh Kko Di.

Sementara Ciel berjalan di depan, manajer Ma sedikit mendekatkan ke manajer Ciel dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hei! Kenapa dengan mobil kalian…?"

"Eh! Eng… yah… tadi mengalami sedikit masalah." Kata manajer Red sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Begitupun, manajer Red segera mengukuti tuannya masuk ke dalam.

Sepeninggalan manajer Red, manajer Ma masih berada di luar gedung. Ia mendengar suara mobil dan segera menoleh.

"Oh… kau Ciel Phantomhive, bukan?" kata Pak Ahn sambil menyambut kedatangan Ciel beserta manajernya.

"I-iya…"

"Ahahaha… jangan sungkan. Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi bagian dariku dan para anggota A.N JELL. Selamat bergabung."

Ciel terus mengangguk malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis baru saja sampai di depan gerbang kantor A.N Entertainment. Tak lama kemudian, ia turun dari mobil dengan cara yang keren. Tak lupa ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru gadung. Gedung yang besar, batinnya.

"Ah…! Kau… Sebatian Michaelis…?" tanya seseorang sambil menghampirinya dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah… anda… manajer Ma?" tanyanya sopan.

"Benar. Ah! Kau sudah di tunggu oleh Presdir di dalam. Mari, biar kuantar."

Sebatian hanya tersenyum ramah dan segera mengikutinya ke dalam.

.

.

"Nah…" Pak Ahn membuka pembicaraan. "Ini anggota baru kalian. Perkenalkan namamu."

Go Mi Nam dan Jeremy terlihat berseri-seri melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depannya. Tinggi pemuda itu hampir sama dengan Min nam. Hal itu membuat Min Nam deg-degan. Lagipula… pemuda itu tampan… juga cantik! Cute!

He? Cantik…?

"Nama Saya… Ciel Phantomhive. Saya pindahan dari naungan Bird Music. Mohon bantuannya…" Ciel membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ciel Phantomhive…? Namanya keren sekali. Kau… tidak terlihat seperti orang Inggris…" kata Jeremy.

"Ah… ini karena saya lebih menurun dari Ibu ketimbang Ayah saya yang orang Inggris. Dan… Saya dilahirkan di Inggris." Jelasnya.

"Jeremy! Perkenalkan dulu dirimu, baru kau boleh bertanya ini-itu!" bentak Pak Ahn.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku…! Namaku…" belum selesai Jeremy bicara, tiba-tiba, manajer Ma datang sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Ah! Pak Ahn. Anggota baru kedua sudah datang!" Lapornya bak melapor pada jendral.

"Benarkah…?" Pak Ahn sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"Ah… anggota yang kedua sudah datang, ya…?" tanya Jeremy tiba-tiba ngeloyor.

"Eh? Mana? Mana?" Min Nam juga ikut penasaran. Diam-diam dibelakang Min Nam, Tae kyung juga penasaran.

Melihat anggota-anggota senior begitu antusiasnya, Ciel pun juga ikut penasaran. Ia baru tahu kalau anggota baru A.N JELL bukan hanya satu tapi dua! Kira-kira siapa dia?

Sedetik dua detik kemudian, muncullah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan baju serba hitamnya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berkelebat tertiup angin malam. Ia segera digerumbulli oleh Pak Ahn, manajer Ma, dan Kko Di.

"Maaf, saya terlambat…" katanya sopan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Ini belum apa-apa. Ayo! Sekalian kau juga perkenalkan dirimu." Saran Pak Ahn.

Ciel nampak celingak-celinguk, penasaran bagaimana anggota baru kedua A.N JELL ini.

"Lihat! Dia tinggi sekali! Tingginya sama dengan Kak Tae Kyung! Tidak. Mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi." Komentar Min nam.

"Diam saja, kau!" desisnya. Tae Kyung segera menjitak kepala Min Nam.

Min Nam hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan. Shin Woo hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Oke… ini dia. Anggota baru kedua kalian." Kata Pak Ahn sambil berbalik sambil memperkenalkan pemuda itu.

"Halo… Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda semua…" katanya ramah.

Melihat Sebastian, para anggota senior A.N JELL langsung terbawa suasana. Mereka membelalakan matanya dengan isyarat wow-dia-keren-sekali.

Begitu sosok pemuda tinggi itu terlihat jelas, Ciel segera terlonjak. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Sekejap kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. Ternyata, harapannya agar tidak dipertemukan oleh orang itu lagi tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan! Orang ini… dia…

Sadar karena diperhatikan dengan sangat berbeda oleh Ciel, Sebastian segera menoleh dan berkata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai… kita bertemu lagi. Tak disangka, ya? Kita ternyata sama-sama anggota baru di sini."

Mendengar perkataan sebastian tadi, Ciel segera tersadar. Ia menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya dengan gemetar.

"KAAUUU!" pekiknya panik.

"Begitulah… merekalah yang akan jadi anggota baru kalian. Bimbing mereka dengan baik." Pesan Pak Ahn.

"Hai. Aku Jeremy. Salam kenal, ya… Ciel, Sebastian." Jeremy langsung menyambut tangan Sebastian dulu, lalu tangan kecil Ciel. "kau tahu? kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti layaknya orang Inggris pada umumnya. Tapi, matamu bisa sebiru itu… aku tahu itu bukan karena kontak lens. Kau membuatku syok!" lanjut Jeremy memelas.

Dengan begitu, Jeremy, Min Nam dan Shin Woo tertawa lepas, kecuali Tae kyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tampang dingin. Ciel hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hai… aku Go Min Nam. Ng… Kau ahli dalam bidang apa…? Tanya Min Nam lembut pada Ciel.

"Ah… saya… ahli dalam bidang tarik suara dan bermain gitar." Jawab Ciel agak malu-malu.

"Hei… jangan sebut dirimu dengan 'saya'. Biasa saja… aku tidak suka kalau ada orang terlalu formal padaku. Hahahaha…" Min Nam menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"I-iya… maafkan sa— eh! A… aku." Ciel segera membungkuk.

"Kalau Sebastian?" tanya Min Nam lagi.

"Saya…"

"Jangan sebut dirimu dengan 'saya'! Kita di sini sudah seperti keluarga, lho…" Min Nam menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… bisa menyanyi, bermain gitar, piano, dan biola…?"

"Biola? Benarkah itu!" tanya Min Nam dan Jeremy serempak. Entah kenapa, malam ini mereka terlihat kompak sekali.

"Iya. Tepat sekali." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Kak Tae Kyung. Apa kita juga mau menggunakan alat musik biola di band kita?" tawar Min Nam sambil berbisik pada Tae Kyung yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan memakai alat musik cengeng begituan." Tolak Tae Kyung to the point.

Min Nam sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia bisa mengerti.

"Aku tahu itu. A.N JELL bukan grup band cengeng." Kata Sebastian. Masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Jawab Tae Kyung singkat sambil bersedekap.

"Aku… Kang Shin Woo." Shin Woo tersenyum. "kalian jago sekali, ya, bahasa Koreanya. Padahal, kalian tinggal di Inggris."

"Itu… karena aku suka belajar berbagai bahasa." Jawab Ciel.

"Benarkah!" Min Nam melengking. "kalau begitu, selain bahasa Inggris, Jepang dan Korea…"

"Aku… bisa berbahasa Perancis, Itali, dan Cina. Walaupun hanya sedikit… aku masih belajar." Ciel menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit sambil tersenyum.

"Hwaah… mengerikan!" puji Jeremy kagum.

Min Nam dan Shin Woo pun tertawa.

"Itu benar. Aku juga." Sebastian nyambung.

"He? Kau juga!" Mendengar Sebastian bilang begitu, Ciel agak tercekat. Kenapa, sih, dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi! Oh Tuhan…

"Ah! Iya… Kak Tae Kyung… kau belum mengenalkan dirimu…" Min Nam mengingatkan.

Mendengar Min Nam berseru, Tae Kyung langsung terlonjak. Anak ini! suaranya memekakan sekali, sih! Bikin jantung orang lompat!

"Aku tahu, Min Nam! Sudah sana!" katanya sambil mendesis sebal. "Hai. Aku Hwang Tae Kyung." Katanya singkat dan dingin.

Mendengar perkenalan Tae Kyung yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas itu, semuanya langsung terbelalak heran. Ia juga tidak menjabat tangan Ciel. Sebenarnya Ciel agak cengo. Kakak ini gengsi banget, sih! Sedangkan Sebastian biasa-biasa saja. Seakan sudah tahu bagaimana kepribadian Hwang Tae Kyung.

Sadar dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang aneh, Tae Kyung sedikit tersentak dan langsung salah tingkah. Ia garuk-garuk kepala.

"I-iya… aku… Hwang Tae Kyung…"

Krik… krik… krik…

"Oke! Oke! Aku mengerti! Hai! Aku Hwang Tae Kyung!" Akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Ciel dan Sebastian walau hanya sebentar.

"Salam kenal juga…" Ciel tersenyum ramah.

Tae Kyung tercekat melihat Ciel tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka reaksi anak baru ini akan begini jadinya. Merasa wajahnya mulai memerah, Tae Kyung langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat itu, Ciel mendesah dan menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam. Mereka semua unik-unik. Karakter mereka semuanya menonjol dengan baik.

Sebastian sedikit tidak percaya melihat Ciel tersenyum. Ternyata, dia manis juga.

"Ah! Iya. Berapa umur kalian…?" tiba-tiba Jeremy mendekat dan berbisik.

"Aku…? Aku baru 21 tahun." Jawab Sebastian.

"Ah… lebih muda dariku." Kata Min Nam sedikit takjub.

"Aku juga. Dengan Kak Shin Woo dan Kak Tae Kyung juga."

"Berarti… aku harus memanggil anda semua 'Kakak'?" Kata Sebastian sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

"Lalu… Ciel?" tanya Shin Woo sambil sedikit membungkuk. Secara, Ciel masih lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku… baru saja ulang tahun bulan lalu. Umurku sekarang… 16 tahun…?"

Jeremy dan anggota senior A.N JELL yang lain langsung memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"16 TAHUUUUNNN!" jerit mereka.

Sementara mereka berteriak, Sebastian hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ia agak terkejut.

Pak Ahn, manajer Ma, Manajer Red dan Nona Wang Kko Di hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku para A.N JELL senior.

"Oke-oke! Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian cepatlah tidur." Pak Ahn menenangkan mereka sambil sedikit sweatdrop. "Ah! Benar juga." Pak Ahn teringat sesuatu. "Sebastian dan Ciel… satu kamar, ya…?" Pak Ahn menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya sambil berlalu.

Mendengar itu, Ciel yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja, mendadak menjadi sangat syok!

"AAPPAAA!"

* * *

Uke… Chapter 1 sampai di sini dulu. Di fic multi chapter ini, saia sengaja bikin cerita dengan setting di Korea. Bukan di Inggris. Karena saia tahu cerita Ciel Sebas mendarah dagingnya di Inggris. Saia hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru. Maaf kalau awalnya agak ngebosenin… hehehehe. Reviewnya yuah…

Yunoki touya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hyay! Chapter 2 terbit! Lanjutan chapter yang lalu. Bagus, bagus, bagus… *manggut-manggut*

Title adaptation: What Should I Do (OST You're Beautifull_Jang Geun Seok)

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**CHAP****TER 2: WHAT SHOULD I DO**

**A.N JELL's Basecamp **

3 hari kemudian…

Suasana pagi memang menenangkan. Udara begitu sejuk. Suara burung mulai terdengar riang. Terbang kesana-kemari. Langit biru yang cerah, dan sinar matahari mulai menyinari bumi setelah beberapa jam vakum.

"Hei, kau!" pangil Ciel cuek sambil menoleh kearah sesorang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, beberapa hari ini. Jangan hanya memanggilku dengan 'hei'. Panggil aku dengan namaku!" bantah Sebastian datar.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih! Suka-suka aku mau panggil kamu apa!" bentak Ciel kesal.

"Yah… aku tahu." Sebastian cuek sambil membalik-balikkan majalah yang sedang ia baca.

Pagi ini, Sebastian dan Ciel sedang duduk-duduk di teras basecamp sekaligus tempat tinggal para anggota A.N JELL. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di bangku kayu yang banyak terdapat di teras tersebut dengan sangat menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Alasan mereka duduk-duduk di situ, sih, untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Tapi malah…

Mendengar itu, Ciel pun menyilangkan kakinya di atas bangku sambil manyun-manyun sebal. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak percaya bakal bertemu lagi denganmu." Katanya dengan nada meninggi. "Grrr…! Sial! Bertemu denganmu adalah bencana terbesar bagiku! Kau tahu itu!" Ciel mengobrak-abrik rambut kelabunya.

Sebastian hanya sibuk membalik-balikkan halaman majalah.

"Pertama. Kemarin, bagian belakang mobilku rusak karena mobilmu! Kedua. Aku tidak menyangka aku bakal satu grup denganmu!" kata Ciel.

Ia pun menoleh kearah Sebastian yang ternyata masih asyik sama majalah butut itu dengan tatapan sinis. Ciel makin kesal.

"Dan yang ketiga! AKU BISA SEKAMAR DENGANMU! APA-APAAN SEMUA INI!" seru Ciel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sebastian.

"Yah… jangan salahkan aku. Ini sudah di atur oleh kepala Ahn, kok." Jawab Sebastian sambil menutup majalahnya.

"APAA!" Ciel geram. Ia sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya, siap untuk memukul kepala Sebastian jika amarahnya sudah sampai di atas normal.

"Uwah, wah… kalian sudah bangun rupanya."

Mendengar itu, Ciel dan Sebastian menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Ah! Kak Min Nam…?" Ciel menengadah.

"Good morning…? Hehehe…" Min Nam melambai kecil pada mereka berdua. "Yang lain belum bangun?"

"Sudah. Ada Kak Shin Woo di dapur." Jawab Sebastian refleks.

"Oh, ya? Memang. Kak Shin Woo terkenal disiplin sekali. Aku saja masih kalah." Min Nam mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Melihat Sebastian tersenyum pada Go Min Nam, Ciel jadi merasa jijik. Ia benci melihat Sebastian tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah senyum ramahnya. Tapi, karena kejadian kemarin, ia jadi membenci semuanya tentang Sebastian.

"Oke… aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jadwal hari ini…" belum selesai Min Nam berkata, tiba-tiba saja, Ciel ngeloyor.

"Hari ini ada pemotretan, kan?"

"Ah… kau benar. Kuharap, kalian siap. Ini akan jadi titik mula kalian berkarir di A.N JELL." kata Min Nam sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Min Nam, Sebastian dan Ciel terpaku sesaat.

"Baiklah, Kak. Aku ingin ke dapur. Membantu Kak Shin Woo."

"Oke…" Min Nam memperlihatkan piecenya.

Sepeninggalan Sebastian, Min Nam pun duduk di samping Ciel. Ia pun memungut koran hari ini. Ia membaca satu per satu artikel di halaman depan koran. Ciel memperhatikan gerak gerik Kakak seniornya itu. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Kak Min Nam…"

"Iya…?" jawabnya tanpa berpaling dari koran.

"Aku… malam ini dan seterusnya… boleh tidak… aku tidur di kamar Kakak?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Min Nam agak tercekat untuk sesaat. Anak ini… mau tidur bersamanya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang 'perempuan'?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"Aku… entah kenapa… setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sepertinya… aku tidak cocok satu kamar dengan Sebastian…" katanya agak merajuk.

"Benarkah…?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Baiklah… mumpung di kamarku ada ranjang kosong."

"Ranjang kosong…? Bukannya…"

Min Nam hanya tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku baru sadar kalau ranjang ini gabungan dari dua ranjang." Min Nam menarik salah satu ranjangnya.

"Eh…?"

"Kalau kau ingin tidur di sini, aku bisa memisahkan ini. Ranjang yang satunya bisa kau pakai mulai nanti malam."

"Terimakasih…" ucap Ciel malu-malu. Go Min Nam hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Ciel pun berbondong-bondong memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar Min Nam. Tak sengaja, Sebastian melihatnya.

"Hei. Mau kau bawa kemana barang-barangmu?"

"Aku tidak betah tidur bersamamu, iblis pengganggu!" Ciel menujulurkan lidahnya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit terlihat heran.

Tak sengaja, Ciel menabrak Hwang Tae Kyung yang sedang menguap. Ia berjalan menuju tangga turun. Ia baru bangun tidur.

"Auch!"

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Mau dikemanakan barang-barangmu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Eh? K-Kak Tae Kyung! Se-selamat pagi…" Ciel segera membungkuk hormat.

"Mau kau kemanakan barang-barangmu?" ulang Tae Kyung.

"Aku… akan pindah ke kamar Kak Min Nam."

"Kamar Min Nam…?" tanya Tae Kyung agak curiga.

"Iya. Kak Min Nam mengizinkanku untuk tidur di sana. Katanya, di sana ada dua ranjang."

"Oh… bagitukah?" tanya Tae Kyung datar. Ciel pun segera undur diri dan langsung ngibrit masuk ke kamar Min Nam. Tae Kyung sebenarnya agak sedikit khawatir. Secara… Min Nam itu 'perempuan'. Sedangkan Ciel laki-laki. Walaupun umur mereka beda jauh, tapi… tetap saja…

"Kak Tae Kyung!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Min Nam?"

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu di depan kamarku, Kak?"

"Ng… Min Nam. Ciel… akan tidur di kamarmu?" tanyanya sambil mengintip Ciel yang sedang menata ulang barang-barangnya.

"Iya." Min Nam ikut ngintip juga.

"Tapi… kau itu 'perempuan'!" protes Tae Kyung lirih. Ya… agar identitas Min Nam yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh Ciel.

Min Nam cengo sejenak. Tumben Kak Tae Kyung banyak protes.

"Ahahahaha!" tawanya renyah. "Jangan khawatir. Dia itu usianya masih 16 tahun! Aku ini wanita berumur 23 tahun. Dia tidak akan berani mengangguku yang lebih tua darinya. Percayalah. Lagi pula, ternyata ranjang yang selama ini kutiduri, ternyata gabungan dari dua ranjang." Katanya tak kalah lirih.

Tae Kyung masih tidak percaya.

"Kak… dia itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Biarkan saja, lah…" kata Min Nam meyakinkan. Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

Melihat itu, Tae Kyung langsung tercekat dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sadar bahwa wajahnya kini memerah.

"Begitukah? Yah… terserah kamu, lah."

Min Nam hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

.

.

**A.N Entertainment**

"Yak! Bagus sekali! Jeremy! Lebih akrab lagi! Yak! Shin Woo juga!"

Terdengar si fotografer mengarahkan akting yang harus dilakukan Kang Shin Woo dan Jeremy agar jepretan mereka bagus.

"Yak! Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi!" sang fotografer mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Sinar blitz kamera mulai membuncah. Berkelap dengan cepat seperti kilat. Shin Woo dan Jeremy asyik berekpresi layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah sangat akrab sekali. Kesannya sudah tidak seperti layaknya anggota A.N JELL. Tapi sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Ciel melihat mereka dari belakang fotografer, tepatnya adalah tempatnya menunggu giliran bersama anggota yang lain. Si fotografer terlihat sedang sibuk jepret-sana jepret sini dengan hiperboliknya. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia terlihat iri sambil sedikit memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Akrab sekali ekspresinya." Katanya dengan nada iri.

"Ahahaha… kau juga harus bisa berekpresi santai begitu di depan kamera, Ciel." Tiba-tiba, Go Min Nam yang berdiri di sampingnya pun ikut nyambung.

"Ah! I-iya…" wajah Ciel memerah. Ia malu kata-katanya terdengar oleh seniornya.

Min Nam hanya bisa sedikit terkikik.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan agak sedikit aneh. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan serius.

"Yak! Kerja bagus kalian berdua!" puji fotografer sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Shin Woo dan Jeremy serempak sambil sedikit membungkuk. Mereka pun segera menyingkir dan berjalan menuju belakang fotografer.

"Ekspresi yang bagus!" ujar Min Nam sambil memperlihatkan dua jempolnya plus kerlingan mata pada mereka.

Mereka hanya membalas tingkah Min Nam dengan tawa yang renyah.

Melihat keakraban mereka bertiga, Ciel menjadi sedikit terkucil. Entah kenapa ia iri melihat mereka bisa seakrab itu. Apa dia juga bisa seperti mereka…?

"Ayo. Sekarang giliran Ciel Phantomhive dan Go Mi Nam!" panggil si asisten fotografer.

Ciel nampak sedikit cengo sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Sedangkan Min Nam agak tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut dan berkata, "Eh? Aku…?"

"Iya. Kalian berdua." Kata asisten fotografer itu meyakinkan. "Ayolah. Pasang ekspresi kalian seakrab mungkin. Terutama kau, Min Nam. Berusahalah bersikap seakrab mungkin dengan anggota baru agar orang-orang yang melihat foto ini beranggapan kalau senior ternyata dekat sekali dengan juniornya. Oke?" jelas si asisten.

"Baik." Jawab Min Nam sambil membungkuk. Ciel juga ikut-ikutan.

"Oke…? Siap, ya? Pasang ekspresi yang bagus. Oke. Tahan…"

CKREEK!

"Bagus! Sekali lagi!"

CKREEK!

"Hei, Sebastian." Panggil Hwang Tae Kyung yang sedang menunggu giliran di belakang fotografer.

"Ya?"

"Kau lihat ekspresi mereka?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya seakrab itu?" tanya Tae Kyung agak ragu.

"Ya… kita coba saja, Kak." Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

Tae Kyung sedikit tercekat melihat Sebastian tersenyum. Begini-begini, anggota baru yang paling sering tersenyum hanya dia. Tapi, entah kenapa, senyumannya agak seperti… yah, tahu, lah… namanya juga Sebastian.

Tae Kyung mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya, jujur saja. Ia paling geli dengan ekspresi yang sok terlalu akrab seperti itu. Ia lebih sering berekpresi cool ketimbang akrab. Lebih suka ekspresi licik dan datar ketimbang tersenyum. Tapi, setelah melihat aura Sebastian di sampingnya, sepertinya… dia akan mendapat teman berekpresi seperti itu ketimbang yang lainnya. Ia beruntung.

"Bagus sekali…! Baiklah! Sekarang giliran Hwang Tae Kyung dan Sebastian Michaelis!" panggil si fotografer.

"Baik." Jawab Sebastian. Ia pun segera mengambil tempat. Cekatan sekali, dia. Sedangkan Tae Kyung hanya cuek dan segera melangkah dengan gaya khasnya.

"Oke! Kita mulai. Ekspresikan gaya kalian seakrab mungkin." Fotografer mengatur-atur kameranya agar tepat pada sasaran. (Emangnya tembakan? ==")

Melihat Sebastian dan Tae Kyung berfoto ria, Ciel dan Min Nam malah jadi terpaku. Ekspresi mereka cool. Tapi juga berkesan akrab. Kenapa? Karena mereka terlihat kompak dengan ekspresinya yang sama. Mungkin hanya merekalah yang bisa berekspresi cool dengan baik daripada yang lain. Shin Woo dan Jeremy pun juga sempat terpaku.

"Hei, Kak. Kak Tae Kyung dan Sebastian ternyata kompak sekali berekpresi begitu." Komantar Jeremy.

"Ya. Kau benar. Mereka lebih terlihat bagus berekpresi begitu ketimbang tersenyum lebar, ya?" Shin Woo tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ciel masih terpaku. Tak disangka Sebastian bisa berfoto sekeren itu, batinnya. Sadar dengan pikirannya yang sedikit ngeloyor, ia pun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ciel…! Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa gaya Sebastian memang keren.

Ia menoleh kearah seniornya, Min Nam. Tak berselang beberapa saat, ia pun mendesah. Tampang Min Nam terlihat sangat terkagum-kagum sehingga membuat Ciel sedikit sweatdrop. Tampang Min Nam saat itu seakan berkata wow-aku-harus-bisa-seperti-itu. Ciel hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah seniornya itu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Seniornya yang satu ini… memiliki perasaan yang hangat.

.

.

Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, ia akan tidur di kamar Go Min Nam, seniornya. Walaupun ia sedikit sungkan, tapi… daripada ia harus sekamar dengan si laknat itu… argh! Dia akan jadi apa nantinya!

Ciel membuka matanya di malam hari. Sedetik kemudian, ia tercekat. Ia membelalakan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dengan cepat. Ia melihat disekitarnya penuh dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ibu, Ayah, Bibi An, Elizabeth, dan semuanya. Mereka sedang berada di teras rumahnya di Inggris. Mereka terlihat santai, bercanda tawa.

Tidak sengaja, sang Ibu melihat kearah Ciel. Ia pun tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat Ibunya tersenyum, Ciel merasa nyaman. Hatinya terasa tentram. Ia melihat pundak Ibunya di tepuk oleh sang Ayah. Sang Ayah juga tersenyum padanya. Disusul gurauan Bibi An dan pelukan sayang dari Elizabeth. Melihat Elizabeth memeluk Ciel dengan gemasnya, Ciel menjadi sulit bergerak dan bernapas. Ia berusaha untuk memberontak. Sedangkan Ibu, Ayah dan Bibinya hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Sesaat, Ciel seperti melayang jauh. Menuju kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Tapi tiba-tiba, semua hangus jadi abu. Ciel tentu saja sangat terlonjak.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah jadi abu di bawah kaki pemuda itu. Dan sekejab saja, di sekeliling Ciel menjadi merah dan panas. Ia melihat di depannya, mansionnya terbakar dengan ganas. Api berkobar tak kenal ampun, menjilat langit malam yang hitam. Melihat itu, Ciel menjadi sangat ketakutan. Ia begitu panik. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan bergerak-gerak. Ia memundurkan langkah kakinya kaku. Matanya tak bisa berpaling kemana-mana selain apa yang ia lihat tepat di depannya. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat, ia seperti mematung. Ia pun segera mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk berlari jauh. Sejauh apapun yang ia bisa. Sesekali, ia melihat kebelakang untuk melihat rumahnya yang mulai hangus. Ia merasa ngeri dan memalingkan pandangannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat kearah depan. Di depannya terlihat suasana pemakaman yang begitu menyedihkan dan menyesakkan. Ia terhenti. Banyak orang-orang berpakaian hitam berkumpul. Mereka terisak-isak. Ciel penasaran walaupun masih tersisa sedikit ketakutan oleh kejadian yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Ia segera menyerobot gerombolan orang-orang itu. Tapi seketika itu, ia melihat sebuah peti yang terbuka, yang ternyata berisi jenazah Ibu dan Ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Rasa sedih dan sakit berpadu di dadanya. Betapa sudah tidak berupanya jenazah itu. Hitam hangus. Walaupun Ciel merasa ngeri, tapi ia terus menatapi kedua jenazah itu. Ia tersenyum sinis tanda masih tak percaya. Ia pun mundur sedikit-demi sedikit dan berlari mejauh. Ciel mulai putus asa. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ini semua begitu menyakitkan! Menyesakkan!

Ciel terus berlari dan berlari. Kegelapan mengurngnya. Ia pun melemas dan jatuh bersimpuh. Ia mulai stres. Airmatanya mengalir satu-satu. Apa-apaan ini!

"TIIIIDDDAAAAKKK!" serunya sambil meremas rambut biru kelabunya.

"TIIIIDDAAAAKKKK!" jeritnya malam itu. Ia pun segera bangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu. Matanya yang terbelalak terlihat ketakutan. Ia menelan beberapa ludah, dan kembali terengah-engah.

"Ciel…? Ciel, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya.

Mendengar suara itu, Cil segera menoleh cepat. Seakan ia takut orang yang bertanya padanya adalah tokoh-tokoh dalam mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Kau mimpi buruk…?" tanyanya lembut tapi lebih berkesan khawatir.

Ciel hanya terdiam memandangi wajah orang itu. Kak Min Nam…?

Min Nam berusaha menenangkan juniornya itu. Ia mengelap peluh yang dikeluarkan oleh pori-pori kulit Ciel dengan sebuah kain. Ia juga tak lupa menyalakan lampu kamarnya untuk sementara.

"Ah. Biar kuambilkan segelas air, ya…?" Min Nam langsung beranjak dari ranjang Ciel menuju pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia sempat membukanya, pintunya sudah terbuka.

"Ada apa ini? aku mendegar suara jeritan…"

"Kak Shin Woo." Katanya agak tercekat. Tentu saja Shin Woo mendengarnya karena kamarnya dekat dengan Min Nam.

"Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Ng… itu… Ciel sepertinya habis mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk? Benarkah itu…?"

"Ah… aku… akan mengambilkan minum untuknya. Ia pasti syok sekali." Min Nam segera ngibrit menuju dapur. Shin Woo memandangi Min Nam hingga menhilang di balik tembok. Ia pun menoleh kearah kamar Min Nam. Dilihatnya Ciel masih tersengah-engah. Ia meremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubunya itu. Tangannya perlahan mengenggam kerah baju tidurnya dengan erat. Shin Woo menatapnya sayu. Ia pun memilih utnuk masuk.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Ciel…?" Shin Woo mengambil posisi duduk di bibir ranjang Ciel.

Ciel menoleh lambat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kak… Shin Woo…" katanya sedikit mendesah.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya mimpi." Shin Woo mengelus punggung pemuda lemas itu dengan lembut. Ah… punggungnya basah oleh keringat.

Ciel memalingkan pandangannya menatap selimut putihnya.

"Ah, Ciel! Ini airnya." Min Nam kembali dengan segelas air putih segar. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ranjang Ciel. Ciel menerima dan meneguk air putih. Setelah habis setengahnya, ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Min Nam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga matanya terhalang oleh rambutnya. Sejenak, Min Nam dan Shin Woo terpaku khawatir.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidurlah lagi. Ini masih malam. Besok, kau akan kubangunkan." Kata Shin Woo lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa bangun sendiri." Kata Ciel sembari membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun berbalik arah menghadap jendela dan memunggungi Min nam dan Shin Woo. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Walaupun sedikit ragu.

.

.

**A.N Entertainment**

"Mulai sekarang, anggota A.N JELL akan menjadi enam orang." Tutur Hwang Tae Kyung dalam jumpa pers siang ini.

Cahaya blitz kamera mulai gemerlapan menghunjam mereka. Banyak pertanyaan menghunjam mereka. Petugas kantor A.N Entertainment sibuk menenangkan mereka yang sudah kelewat batas.

Ciel berdiri disamping Sebatian yang berada di sebelah kanan para anggota A.N JELL senior. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah dan terganggu. Para wartawan berebut ingin mengambil fotonya dan menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Di mata Ciel, mereka seperti terhipnotis dan berusaha untuk menyerobot. Terlihat mereka sangat hiperaktif dan antusias. Suara-suara mereka yang berkesan tidak sabaran terdengar ricuh dipadukan dengan suara jepretan kamera yang membabi buta.

Ciel sangat merasa terpojokkan lama kelamaan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Melihat para wartawan di sebelah kanan mulai ngotot, para petugas pun menertibkan mereka dan mulai memberi celah. Sebenarnya, selain jumpa pers ini sedikit ricuh, Ciel juga sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk ikut serta dalam jumpa pers ini. entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak minat. Padahal, anggota baru dua tahun lalu, Go Min Nam juga pasti mengalami seperti ini. Tapi entah lah. Ciel terlihat sangat murung.

Di sisi lain, Min Nam tidak sengaja melirik kearah Ciel. Ciel terlihat selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya juga lesu. Ia menjadi khawatir.

.

.

"Jumpa pers kali ini agak ricuh, ya?" komentar Jeremy.

Kali ini, mereka berada di ruang santa kantor A.N Entertainment. Baru setengah jam yang lalu, jumpa pers selesai. Mereka nampak kelelahan. Jeremy menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Tae Kyung sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia terlihat cuek, tapi juga sedikit sebal. Tahu sendiri, kan? Tae Kyung paling tidak suka dibuat susah.

Min Nam duduk di sebelah Shin Woo di sofa yang menghadap dinding dimana foto para anggota dipajang. Tiga tahun yang lalu, hanya ada tiga foto. Setahun kemudian, ditambah Go Min Nam. Dan sekarang ditambah dua foto lagi. Yaitu Sebastian dan Ciel. Min Nam terlihat lelah. Tapi tetap seperti biasa. Senyumnya masih terus mengembang. Sedangkan Shin Woo hanya tersenym lembut melihat tingkah Min Nam yang sedang bercanda dengannya.

Di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Min Nam dan Shin Woo, duduklah tiga pemuda. Jeremy, yang duduk agak di pojokkan sofa. Ciel dan Sebastian duduk di tengah. Mereka seperti biasa. Masih menjaga jarak beberapa senti. Yang memulai, sih… pastinya Ciel dong. Sebastian terlihat tenang sambil meneguk lemon squash yang di suguhkan Nona Kko Di. Sedangkan Ciel…? Ia terlihat masih dengan wajah murung. Ia terlihat agak tidak tenang. Ia merapatkan kakinya dan memain-mainkan jempolnya dengan gelisah. Kepalanya terus ia tundukkan.

"Sudah sore rupanya." Tiba-tiba Tae Kyung bergumam. Ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding. "Yak. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke basecamp. Kita harus mengistirahatkan diri." Lanjutnya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Ha…! Kak Tae Kyung benar! Aku sudah lelah…" Jeremy mengulet dahulu, lalu ikut bangkit. Disusul Min Nam, Shin Woo dan Sebastian. Setelah mereka benar-benar berdiri, barulah Ciel mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan. Mereka pun keluar. Tak lupa mereka juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Nona Kko Di, penata rias A., dan Pak Ahn selaku ketua A.N Entrtainment.

"Hati-hati…!" seru Nona Kko Di. Anggota A.N JELL pun berjalan menuju mobil di ikuti manajer Ma dan manajer Red.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ciel hanya bisa termenung menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia menyangga wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Min Nam yang duduk disebelahnya terlihat khawatir. Setiap ia menanyakan ada apa, Ciel selalu mengelak dan bilang tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

**A.N JELL's basecamp**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Min Nam sedari tadi tidak melihat sosok Ciel. Dari turun dari mobil tadi sampai jam segini, ia belum juga terlihat di kamarnya. Kemana, sih, anak itu…?

"Kak Min Nam…?" panggil seseorang.

Min Nam segera menoleh. "Sebastian? Kau belum tidur…?"

"Yah. Begitulah… entah kenapa, aku belum bisa tidur."

Sejenak, suasana menghening.

"Ah! Iya. Kau lihat Ciel…?" tanya Min Nam tiba-tiba.

"Ciel…? Tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Begini." Min Nam mulai serius. "Sebenarnya, kemarin malam dia mimpi buruk."

Mendengar itu, Sebastian agak terkesiap.

"Sejak saat itu, seharian ini… dia jadi murung. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Ciel… mimpi buruk…?" kata Sebastian sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak… tapi… selama aku sekamar dengannya… sudah dua kali aku memergokkinya mimpi buruk." Kata Sebastian.

"Benarkah?" suara Min Nam sedikit meninggi.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Aku mendengar ia pasti meneriakkan nama seseorang yang ia sayangi."

"Begitukah…?" Min Nam malah tambah khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakak tanyakan saja pada manajer Red? Dia, kan sudah lama bersama Ciel."

"Ah! Kau benar! Sudah, ya… aku mau mencarinya dulu!" Min Nam langsung berlalu.

Sepeninggalan Min Nam, Sebastian menjadi gelisah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya…?

.

.

Min Nam berlari-lari kecil mencari sosok lelaki jankung berabut pirang itu. Dimana, sih, manajer Red itu…?

"Yo! Go Min Nam. Kenapa selarut ini kau belum tidur?" sapa manajer Red tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Min Nam segera berbalik. "Manajer Red!"

Manajer Red agak memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau malah santai-satai di luar begini." Kata Min Nam sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa mencariku sampai segitunya…?"

Min Nam terdiam. Ia menatap mata manajer itu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ini… tentang Ciel."

"Ciel…?"

"Begitu?"

"Yah… aku, kan jadi khawatir. Sebastian juga sedikit heran akan sikap anak itu. Sepertinya… ada sesuatu yang membebaninya… yang membuatnya begitu takut, mungkin?" tanya Min Nam.

Min Nam dan manajer Red sedang berdiri memandangi pemandangan basecamp pada malam hari di atas balkon. Tangan mereka dilipat diatas pagar pembatas balkon. Terlihat manajer Red sedang meminum minuman kaleng.

Manajer Red mendesah setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Sudah setahun lebih lima bulan ini aku bersamanya. Aku tahu segalanya tentangnya. Selain itu… aku juga salah satu teman dari Ayahnya yang dekat dengannya." Manajer Red membuka pembicaraan. Min Nam mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

"Ayah dan Ibu Ciel juga seorang artis. Ayah Ciel adalah seorang komposer lagu, dan Ibunya adalah seorang oenyanyi seriosa yang berhasil membuat jutaan orang kagum padanya."

Mendengar itu, Min Nam merasa sangat kagum. Tapi itu hanya sesaat.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu… terjadi suatu insiden yang menghebohkan keluarga Phantomhive."

"In… Insiden…?" Min Nam menelan ludahnya.

"Begitulah. Hari itu… terjadi insiden yang sangat mengerikan. Rumah Ciel, tepatnya rumah keluarga Phantomhive terbakar habis tak tersisa. Yang tersisa hanya puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tidak terlihat apa bentuknya."

Mendengar itu, Min Nam menjadi sangat serius mendengarkan cerita dari manajer Red.

"Insiden itu merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Ciel. Mereka hangus terbakar dalam tragedi itu. Identitas mereka hampir tidak bisa diketahui."

Min Nam terkejut mendengar itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ciel saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat orang tuanya dikuburkan. Entah apa ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Ciel saat itu. Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, ia bermimpi. Ia bermimpi tentang Ayah dan Ibunya. Di mimpi itu, mereka awalnya terlihat tenang dan damai. Tapi kemudian di akhir mimpinya, kedua orang tuanya itu mengalami kejadian yang sama pada saat itu. Rupanya… kejadian itu membuatnya trauma. Sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi seperti itu."

Min Nam hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar cerita itu. Jadi… itukah sebabnya…?

"Ciel hampir setiap malam bermimpi buruk. Ia yang dulu tidak takut api, setelah kejadian itu, api adalah hal yang sangat-sangat ia takuti. Ia juga fobia akan kesendirian. Aku pernah beberapa kali memergokkinya menangis di tempat-tempat yang sepi. Atau mungkin di kamarnya sendiri waktu itu."

Min Nam menjadi sangat cemas. Ternyata, dibalik kesuksesan seorang Ciel Phantomhive, ternyata terkubur kisah pahit seperti ini…? sungguh miris.

"Jadi… begitulah kira-kira…" manajer Red menoleh kearah Min Nam sambil tersenyum. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi di sudut hatinya, ia juga merasakan pedih. Ia selaku sahabat karib Ayah Ciel pasti sangat sedih saat kehilangannya.

"Kalau begitu… aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas informasinya." Bagitu ia membungkuk hormat, Min Nam langsung berlari menjauh.

Manajer Red memandanginya hingga menghilang di belokan balkon. Ia menatap Min nam dengan pandangan sayu.

Di sisi lain, di belakang pohon cemara yang diletakkan di atas balkon, seorang pemuda terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Mata merahnya terkejut. Tubuhnya seakan mematung.

Sebastian tak sengaja mendengar semua cerita yang dituturkan oleh manajer itu.

.

.

Ciel terduduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang basecamp. Tempat itu begitu sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya.

Ciel memeluk kedua lututnya. Badannya berguncang hebat. Airmata mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Ia… menangis…?

Ya. Malam ini, ia kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Kejadian itu terus menghatuinya. Kematian orang tuanya terus membayang-bayanginya. Delapan bulan sudah Ciel di tinggalkan oleh mereka. Baru delapan bulan. Waktu yang begitu lambat rasanya. Ciel begitu merindukan mereka berdua. Pelukan jahil Ayahnya, buaian kasih dari Ibunya, semuanya. Kini mereka udah tak disisinya. Ciel tarus merasakan kesepian yang begitu mendalam. Begitu menyesakkan. Ia begitu merindukan mereka.

Ciel menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia membenamkan mulutnya di atas lututnya. Walau Ciel terlihat tegar dan selalu terlihat cool, tapi di balik semua itu, ia hanya seorang remaja yang lemah. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sama seperti remaja-remaja pada umumnya. Tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi saat kepalanya mengingat lagi kejadian saat itu. Entah kenapa, kejadian itu sudah melekat di pikirannya dan sulit untuk melupakannya. Padahal, Ciel ingin sekali bisa melupakannya untuk selamanya. Ingin sekali.

Tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai…

Min Nam berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok Ciel. Ia sudah mencarinya di dalam. Tapi dia tidak terlihat. Di halaman depan, ia juga tidak terlihat. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari ke halaman belakang. Halaman yang begitu luas. Sebenarnya ia agak merinding keluar malam-malam begini. Tapi… ini demi Ciel!

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai. Halaman yang begitu luas… napasnya terengah-engah. Pandangannya ia lemparkan kesegala arah. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ketengah halaman. Ia masih mencari-cari sosok tersebut. Setelah ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, ia terpaku pada sosok lelaki di balik batang pohon yang besar. Daun-daunnya begitu lebat. Di sebelah batang pohon itu, terdapat satu lampu taman. Min Nam memiringkan kepalanya. Itu… Ciel? Ia mendekatinya perlahan-lahan.

Setelah jarak mereka tak terpaut jauh, Min Nam baru sadar kalau lelaki itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Terkadang ia mengangkat kepalanya, tapi kemudian membenamkannya lagi disela-sela lutut yang ia peluk dengan eratnya. Min Nam bisa melihat pundak lelaki itu berguncang samar. Suara desah tangisnya terdengar jelas di telingan Min Nam. Pandangannya yang tadinya gusar mencari lelaki itu, perlahan melunak menjadi tatapan serbasalah. Ia pun lebih mendekati sosok yang terpuruk itu. Awalnya ia ragu utnuk memanggil namanya. Tapi, ia pun memberabikan diri.

"Ciel…?" panggilnya lirih sambil menyentuh pundak lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang ia panggil Ciel itu pun spontan menoleh. Ia agak terkejut. Begitu Min Nam melihat wajah Ciel, hatinya terasa teriris. Airmata Ciel meleleh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Keadaannya sudah parah…

"Ciel…?" panggilnya lagi. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dirasakan oleh Ciel, juniornya yang ternyata sangat lemah.

"Kak Min Nam…" Ciel langsung menghambur ke pelukan Min Nam. Min Nam tersentak sedikit. Tapi kemudia menyambut pelukan lelaki itu dengan ikhlas. Ia memeluknya erat. Tak lupa ia mengelus rambut kelabu Ciel. Ia membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Ciel. Ia bisa menghirup wangi lavender dari rambut Ciel. Min Nam tak menyadari airmatanya juga ikut menetes.

Tangis Ciel makin menjadi-jadi. Kini tangisnya pecah. Yang tadinya hanya berupa desahan, kini menjadi bersuara. Min Nam hanya bisa menyanggupi Ciel menangis dalam pelukannya hingga puas.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ciel…" ucap Min Nam disela-sela tangisnya.

Di balik semak-semak, Sebastian menyaksikan saat-saat miris itu. Ia merasakan iba yang mendalam. Bola mata merahnya melunak dan menjadi kecoklat-coklatan. Setelah dirasanya puas, ia pun meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi.

.

.

"Aku… sudah mengetahui semuanya dari manajer Red." Kata Min Nam sedikit ragu. "maaf…"

Ciel kini sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi, bekas-bekas lelehan airmatanya masih terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Min Nam duduk disampingnya sambil bersila kaki. Sedangkan Ciel masih dalam posisi semula, memeluk lutut. Ia menoleh kearah Min Nam ragu. Agak lama, Ciel menatap sayu seniornya itu. Min Nam agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang baginya tak pantas untuk mengetahuinya.

Ciel lalu memalingkan pandangannya kearah semula.

"Sudahlah… ini semua sudah terjadi." Katanya dengan nada yang masih sedikit bergetar.

Min Nam manoleh kearah Ciel. Tatapannya serbasalah dan iba.

"Jadi… inikah yang membuatmu trauma…? Sampai kau terus mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

Ciel menghela napas panjang. Ia mendongak. "Kejadian itu… entah kenapa tidak bisa kulupakan. Ingatan itu terus saja melekat di pikiranku."

Min Nam terdiam.

"Ingatan yang menyusahkan. Sejenak, memang ingatan itu terlepas begitu saja. Tapi kemudian, tanpa aku menginginkannya, ingatan itu kembali lagi. Terus menghantuiku di malam hari."

Sejenak, suasana menjadi sunyi. Ciel terus menengadah ke langit malam yang berhiaskan banyak bintang. Sedangkan Min Nam hanya terus memandangi pemuda bermata biru itu dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku merasa terbebani. Walaupun aku selalu memohon pada Tuhan untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu, tapi sampai saat ini, ingatan itu justru makin melekat di pikiranku." Ciel membuka pembicaraan. " Apakah… Tuhan sudah melupakanku?"

Mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir diluncurkan Ciel barusan, Min Nam tercekat.

"Hampir setiap hari, malamku selalu diganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Aku selalu merasa takut…" Katanya menggantung.

"What… what should I do?" suara Ciel mulai melemah. Ia kembali membenamkan mulutnya di sela-sela lututnya.

Min Nam menatap Ciel kosong. Ciel begitu menderita. Terus dikejar masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan, di hantui rasa takut, dan terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan sikap yang cool dan keren… itu sama saja dengan penyiksaan.

Min Nam mendesah dan menengadah menatap bintang-bintang.

"Ciel… kau itu… seperti bintang itu." Min Nam menunjuk sebuah bintang.

Ciel menengadah lemah. Matanya sayu menatap bintang.

"Kau tahu…? Kau seperti bintang itu. Bintang yang sinarnya paling lemah." Kata Min Nam bijaksana. Ciel terus memandangi bintang yang katanya seperti dia… saat ini.

"Bintang itu begitu redup. Sama sepertimu malam ini. Begitu lemah, takut, dan merasa dibebani. Tapi… aku yakin. Besok, dia kan bersinar lebih terang dari semua bintang-bintang yang ada malam ini."

Ciel menoleh kearah Min Nam. Min Nam pun membalas tolehan juniornya. Ia pun menyimpulkan senyum.

"Berpikirlah positif. Aku tahu, kau begini karena belum bisa merelakan orang tuamu pergi. Benar, kan?"

Ciel tercekat.

"Ciel…" Min Nam mengelus ambut kelabu Ciel dengan lembut. "Cobalah kau berpikir. Di luar sana, masih banyak yang nasibnya lebih tidak beruntung daripada kamu." Lanjutnya.

Ciel terperangah.

"Kau masih beruntung diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua hingga kau sebesar ini." Min Nam tersenyum.

"Apa… yang Kakak maksud…?" tanya Ciel.

Min Nam tersenyum sambil mendesah.

"Kau tahu? Dari kecil, Ayah sudah meninggalkanku. Aku saja tidak tahu Ibuku seperti apa. Jadi… kau jangan berkecil hati begini, dong… kau ini masih sangat-sangat beruntung." Tangan Min Nam mengacak-acak rambut kelabu Ciel.

"Jadi Kakak…" Ciel menggantung. ia tak tahu kalau senior baik hati ini ternyata... "Ma-mafkan aku… "

"Nah, kau sudah sadar, kan? Jangan selalu menganggap diri sendiri itu orang yang paling malang. Aku tahu. Kau begini karena kau trauma. Tapi… trauma bisa diatasi, kok."

"Ha?"

"Yap! Bayang-bayangkan saja hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu bersama orang yang kamu sayangi. Isi kegiatanmu dengan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dengan hal yang membuatmu trauma. Pokoknya… positif saja."

Ciel terdiam. Ia agak bersalah sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku… aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku akan coba… untuk melupakannya dan… mengikhlaskan orang tuaku pergi." Kata Ciel sambil menunduk. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menengadah menatap Min Nam dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Melihat itu, Min Nam tak bisa memendam rasa senangnya. Ia pun tersenyum puas.

"Ciel. Sekarang sudah jam 01.00 malam. Kau tidak mau tidur?"

"HAH! Astaga! Gara-gara aku, Kakak jadi belum tidur. Ma-maaf…!" Ciel langsung bangun dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Yaah… tak apa-apa. Tapi besok, aku tidak mau melihatmu terpuruk seperti malam ini. Kau harus semangat dan tersenyum lagi. Kau janji?"

Ciel terpaku melihat kelingking Min Nam tersondor padanya. Tapi, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun menyambut kelingking itu.

"Aku janji."

* * *

HYAAA! Chapter 2 selesai! Semoga semuanya puas baca fic saia. Saia akan berusaha mempercepat apdetan fic saia selanjutnya di STILL chapter 3. Tunggu, ya… ^^

Yunoki touya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SALAM SEJAHTERA! ^^

Aduh… puasa2 ni… makin semangat bkin fic. Hahaha!

Oke! Chapter 3 terbit! Sip, sip, sip! ^^d

Atas terbitnya chapter ke 3 ini, saia mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada:

**Arashiyama**: Iya. Aku juga tahu. Hehehe… ini aja udah 2 kali ngedit karena masih banyak yang salah. Makasih peringatannya. ^^

**Nanachie**: sip! Makasih, ya. ^^ *g tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Title adaptation: My Heart Is Calling_Kim Dong Wook (OST You're Beautifull)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER ****3:** **MY HEART IS CALLING 1**

**A.N Entertainment**

"Oke. Dengan begini, paling cepat, minggu depan kau sudah bisa memulai rekaman single, Sebastian." Kata Pak Ahn.

"He…? Si… single?" kata Ciel agak tertahan. Rupanya, e, rupanya, dia tegang. Hm…

Pak Ahn menoleh kearah Ciel. "Ya. Single. Single tunggal. Dua tahun yang lalu, Min Nam juga membuat singlenya sendiri dan akan di publikasikan di album A.N JELL." Kata Pak Ahn. "Bukannya setelah konser perkenalan anggota baru minggu lalu kalian sudah diterima dengan baik oleh para fans A.N JELL dan masyarakat? Ini akan jadi momen yang bagus untuk meluncurkan single tunggal. Pastinya single kalian akan laku dipasaran".

"M…" Ciel garuk-garuk kepala.

"Minggu depan, Sebastian duluan. Setelah singlenya laku di pasaran, kemudian kau akan menyusul, Ciel." Pak Ahn berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sebastian dan Ciel secara bergantian.

"A-aku!" Ciel menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kalian akan dipilihkan lagu yang cocok untuk kalian. Lagu yang sudah diaransemen oleh Tae Kyung sendiri." Pak Ahn menepuk pundak Ciel dan Sebastian serempak, dan segera berlalu.

Mendengar perkataan Pak Ahn, Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'Lagu… ciptaan Kak Tae Kyung…?'

Sebastian tak sengaja melihat kearah Ciel yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ciel seakan membatu. Sebastian jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Ehem! Kau tegang, ya?" tanyanya datar.

Ciel tercekat.

"AP-APPAA!" Ciel salting.

Sebastian hanya terkikik. "Itu… wajahmu terlihat tegang. Ternyata.. kau lucu juga, ya…?"

Ciel blushing. "AP-APA KATAMU!" Ciel jadi geram.

Sebastian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, menyamai tinggi Ciel yang hanya sedadanya itu. "Ups. Lihat. Wajahmu memerah…" katanya dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Tenang saja. Giliranmu, kan, masih lama." Sebastian berkata sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Tak lupa juga ia mengerlingkan matanya.

Ciel terlonjak. Melihat Sebastian begitu, ia menjadi sedikit malu. Tapi tetap saja! Ia tetap kesal.

"Masa bodoh!" Ciel pun membuang wajah dan berlalu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

"AW!" pekiknya.

GABRUUKK!

Ciel mendarat dengan tepat di atas karpet kasar berwarna ungu muda itu. Rasanya? Tentu saja sakit! Udah keras, kasar, lagi!

Sebastian sedikit terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Tapi kemudian, ia tertawa renyah.

"Apa-apaan kau tertawa seperti itu! Dasar iblis pengganggu!" maki Ciel sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi, karena dengkulnya terbentur, sepertinya agak memar. Ia jadi sedikit kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Butuh bantuan… anak manis?" tawar sebastian dengan senyuman misteriusnya yang khas.

Ciel memandangi tangan Sebastian yang terulur padanya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Tapi kemudian, matanya menyipit.

"Tidak perlu!" jawabnya pedas.

"Makanya, kalau mau berbuat sesuatu, pikir-pikir dulu. Karena kau berkata kasar padaku, kau jadi kena karma, kan?" Sebastian memasang tampang mengejeknya yang sangat memuakan Ciel.

"ARGH! DIAM KAU!" Ciel pun berlalu dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Ia kesal. KESAAALLL!

Sepeninggalan Ciel, Sebastian memasang senyum puasnya. Atau lebih tepatnya senyum terindahnya…?

Tiba-tiba, Sebastian tersadar oleh sesuatu.

"Kenapa… akhir-akhir ini… aku suka tersenyum padanya?"

.

.

"AARRRGGHH! DASAR IBLIS TUKANG CARI GARA-GARA!" maki Ciel sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari ruangan Pak Ahn. Ia nampak meremas-remas rambut kelabu pekatnya.

Tidak ia sadari, seseorang melihatnya cengo.

"Ci…el…?"

Melihat orang itu cengo di depannya, Ciel sangat malu sekali.

"Ah! Kak… Kak Tae Kyung!" wajahnya memerah.

"Kau ini! Ada apa teriak-teriak sendiri?" tanya Tae Kyung. "Iblis tukang cari gara-gara? Siapa?" Tae Kyung terheran-heran.

"Ah… tidak… bu-bukan apa-apa…" potong Ciel panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Kau ini… kau itu anggota paling muda disini. Kau juga yang paling suka ribut sendiri. Haah…"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kak…"

Mendengar itu, Tae Kyung hanya memanyun-manyunkan bibir. Tapi ia bisa mengerti.

"Oke…! Baiklah. Kudengar, kau sudah diberitahu oleh Pak Ahn, kan, soal lagu singlemu?" tanya Tae Kyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"I-iya…" jawab Ciel agak lemas.

"kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku.. hanya sedikit lelah." Ciel mendesah.

"Karena jadwal konser kita yang padat minggu lalu, bukan?" Tae Kyung menebak. Tapi tidak sembarang menebak.

Ciel tercekat. I-itu… tepat sekali!

"Iya…" Ciel mulai lesu. Tapi ia segera menyembunyikannya. "A-aku… mohon bantuannya!" Ciel membungkuk. Ia pun perlahan berlalu.

Tae Kyung mendesah. "Yah… kalau begitu, kau sebaiknya istirahatlah. Besok, kita akan benar-benar sibuk. Kita akan diundang untuk menghibur para penonton dalam acara ulang tahun sebuah stasiun televisi swasta."

Ciel berbalik. "Aku tahu." Ciel mendengus. "Aku permisi dulu, Kak." Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Melihat Ciel menjauh, Tae Kyung agak sedikit khawatir. Ia jadi teringat malam itu. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat tingkah agresifnya tadi…

"Rupanya, dia sudah pulih, ya…?" Tae Kyung tersenyum.

**FLASHBACK**

**Malam itu…**

"Hei, Min Nam. Hari ini… Ciel sepertinya sedang tertekan. Ekspresi wajahnya selalu murung. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah! Kak Tae Kyung? Kau belum tidur…?" Min Nam tersentak dan segera berbalik. "Ah… itu… Ciel tadi malam bermimpi buruk tentang kedua orangtunya."

"Ha? Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena ia merindukannya dan ingin kembali ke Inggris…?"

"Bukan." Potong Min Nam. Ia memandangi pintu kamarnya, yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok pemuda bermata biru kesayangannya. Min Nam menatapnya sendu. "Orang tuanya… sudah meninggal delapan bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Tae Kyung langsung diam. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut.

"O-oh…? Benarkah…?"

Min Nam mengangguk. "Tapi… sekarang sudah tak apa-apa. Lihat saja besok. Dia pasti sudah ceria lagi seperti biasanya." Min Nam tersenyum yakin.

Melihat Min Nam tersenyum, Tae Kyung sempat terpaku beberapa detik. tapi begitu menyadari tingkahnya yang tidak senonoh itu, ia segera membuang wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Min Nam polos.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Min Nam masih bertengger di depannya dan memandanginya dengan tampang polosnya. "Sudah, sana! Cepat tidur!" bentaknya akhirnya.

Min Nam kaget setengah mati. "Iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Selamat tidur." Min Nam pun ngeloyor dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"A! tunggu sebentar." Panggil Tae Kyung sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Isyarat menyuruh Min Nam mendekat.

"Ng?"

"M… tolong… kau jaga anak itu. Jangan sampai… ia terlihat seperti kemarin lagi." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya… aku mengerti." Min Nam tersenyum. Lalu menutup pintunya.

Tae Kyung memperhatikan pintu kamar Min Nam hingga benar-benar tertutup. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

"I will promise you…"

Siang ini, para anggota A.N JELL senior dan junior sedang berlatih di gedung A.N Entertainment, tepatnya di studio rekaman untuk persiapan konser nanti malam. Mereka terlihat serius. Pertama-tama, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu PROMISE yang diciptakan oleh Tae Kyung sebagai single pertama A.N JELL. Lagu itu sangat laku di pasaran. Ciel, sih… tahu bagaimana lagunya. Tapi setelah di coba memainkannya… ia agak kewalahan.

"Ah! Ciel. Tempo gitarmu terlalu cepat. Ulang lagi!" kata Tae Kyung agak kesal. Ciel langsung ciut.

Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Ia jadi salting. Juga merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku dulu juga begitu. Coba lagi." Bisik Min Nam menenangkannya.

Mendengar bisikan itu, Ciel akhirnya mencoba lagi.

"Oke. Kita ulangi dari awal." Parintah Tae Kyung, sang ketua dan sang vokalis.

Mereka pun memulai lagi. Jeremy, si pemain drum mulai menggebuk-nggebukkan drumnya. Shin Woo mulai memetik bassnya. Min Nam mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts keyboard. Sebastian dan Ciel juga mulai berkutat lagi dengan gitar listriknya.

**I will promise you du nune neoman damgo salagalgge**

**.**

**I will promise you du pale neol ango salagalgge**

**.**

**A****chime nun ddeo jamdeun sunganggaji neo hanaman geurilgge**

**.**

'**Saranghae' I mal itjima I love you forever**

**(Aku akan berjanji padamu, di mataku, aku akan hidup bersamamu**

**.**

**Aku akan berjanji padamu akan hidup bersamamu di kedua lenganku**

**.**

**Dari saat ini, aku membuka mataku dan hingga aku tertidur, aku hanya akan merindukanmu**

**.**

'**I love you' jangan lupakan kata-kata itu. I love you forever)**

.

.

Sudah dua jam mereka berlatih. Kali ini waktunya untuk istirahat. Tapi Ciel tetap sibuk dengan gitarnya. Betah sekali anak itu.

"Hei, Ciel" panggil Tae Kyung yang sedang duduk santai di sofa yang terdapat di ruang latihan. "Kau tidak mau istirahat sebentar? Banyak cake, lho. Bukannya kau suka sekali dengan cake?"

Ciel menoleh kearah Tae Kyung sejenak, lalu berkutat lagi dengan senar-senar gitarnya.

"Eh? Oi!" Tae Kyung merasa sedikit kesal karena dicuekin.

"Hm… bukan begitu nadanya." Shin Woo mengomentari permainan Ciel. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya untuk membetulkan nada yang salah itu.

"Yang benar, kan, begini…" katanya sambil meminjam gitar yang sedang dipakai Ciel. Ia memainkan nada yang benar.

"Ah… benar juga. Uuhh… salah lagi!" Ciel memanyunkan bibir kecilnya.

"Ahahaha… kalau terus dilatih, pasti bisa."

Tae Kyung dan yang lainnya terpaku terhadap perhatian Shin Woo atas Ciel.

"Kak Shin Woo itu… selalu baik pada semua orang, ya…?" bisik Jeremy pada Min Nam. "Ciel juga sama sepertimu dulu. Selalu salah dalam nada ataupun tempo."

"Iya… begitulah. Hehehe… Kita harus mencontoh Kak Shin Woo. Apalagi, dengan anak semuda Ciel. Dia imut, sih…!" Min Nam jadi gemas sendiri.

"Benar…!" Jeremy langsung girang. "Uuhh… aku jadi ingin memeluknya…" Jeremy hampir saja ngibrit untuk memeluk Ciel. Tapi segera dicegah oleh Tae Kyung dan Min Nam dengan menarik belakang bajunya.

"Karena terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika, dia jadi terlalu bebas!"

"Ahahaha…" Min Nam tertawa renyah.

"AAAHHH!" seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Kelakuannya itu berhasil membuat semua orang tersentak.

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" katanya girang bin senang. Matanya berbinar-binar. Senyuman keberhasilan pun terpampang di wajahnya.

Tae Kyung, Jeremy, Min Nam dan Sebastian pun terheran-heran.

"Tuh, kan? Kalau teliti, pasti bisa." Shin Woo mengacak-acak rambut kelabu pekat milik Ciel.

"Jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Minum jus jeruk ini." tiba-tiba, Tae Kyung menghampirinya sambil menyondorkan segelas jus dengan wajah datar. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sangat bangga dengan juniornya ini.

Dari sofa, Sebastian pun tersenyum puas dengan tulus.

.

.

**Studio 3 A.N Entertainment  
**

"A.N JELL!" jerit para penonton di studio itu membuncah. Studio yang… m… lumayan besar, sih… kini ribut dengan banyaknya jerit-jeritan kagum para fans A.N JELL. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dengan kemunculan anggota-anggota A.N JELL ke atas panggung yang dengan santainya melambaikan tangan. Melihat pujaannya muncul, mereka tambah menggila.

"CIEELLL!" Ciel mendengar segerombolan penonton dari sebelah kiri meneriakkan namanya. Ciel sedikit tersentak, lalu menoleh. Dilihatnya fans-nya yagn sedari tadi meneriakkan namanya dan begitu memujanya. Ciel hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang senyum termanisnya pada penggemar-penggemarnya itu. Melihat sapaan dari pujaannya, para fans Ciel tersebut makin gemas dan menggila.

Sebastian juga sama. Gayanya lumayan cool. Ia juga tersenyum pada setiap fans-nya.

"Yo! A.N JELL lovers! Kita berjumpa lagi!" sapa Jeremy sambil mengangkat stick drumnya tinggi-tinggi. Diiringi jerit kagum para fans-nya.

"Kali ini, A.N JELL akan menghibur kalian semua dengan formasi yang baru!" seru Jeremy lantang. "Dengan bergabungnya Sebastian dan Ciel. Kami akan membuat kalian semua menikmati perform kami malam ini! so… enjoy this!" katanya mengakhiri sapaannya dan mulai berjalan menuju seperangkat alat drumnya yang diletakkan di belakang.

"Oke! Mulai, ya? One, two, three!" Shin Woo menghitung.

Seketika itu, musik bergema keseluruh penjuru studio. Para anggota A.N JELL mulai memainkan alat musiknya dengan cara yang keren. Hwang Tae Kyung mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Para fans A.N JELL mulai bersorak sorai dan menjerit sekeras mungkin. Mereka melonjak-lonjak mengikuti irama musik sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk atau semacam alat-alat dukungan mereka yang tak habis-habisnya memuji nama A.N JELL.

**I will promise you du nune neoman damgo salagalgge**

**.**

**I will promise you du pale neol ango salagalgge**

**.**

**Achime nun ddeo jamdeun sunganggaji neo hanaman geurilgge**

**.**

'**Saranghae' I mal itjima I love you forever**

Tae Kyung melantunkan lirik-lirik tersebut dengan sangat kerennya. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mengikuti irama drum Jeremy, petikan gitar listrik Sebastian dan Ciel yang menggila, penyesuaian bass Shin Woo, dan dentingan keyboard Min Nam.

Jerit kagum para penonton tak juga surut hingga penampilan mereka berakhir. A.N JELL menyanyikan sedikitnya tiga lagu. Yang pertama adalah PROMISE, lalu COMING DOWN FROM THE SKY, dan yang terakhir adalah lagu andalan mereka. STILL. Penampilan mereka berhasil membius penonton.

"TERIMAKASIH." Seru Tae Kyung di akhir penampilannya. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Seketika itu pun, mereka semua undur diri dan menghilang di balik panggung.

Ciel nampak berjalan dengan terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia nampak memijit-mijit kepalanya. Napasnya berasap. Tak ada yang mengetahui kondosinya pasca tampil di atas panggung barusan, kecuali… Sebastian.

"Ciel…? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sebastian khawatir sambil menghampiri Ciel.

Ciel terdiam. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Napasnya terasa berat.

Berat?

"Sebaiknya kita keruang kesehatan saja." Sebastian menutnunnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Mau apa… k-kau! Tidak… perlu!" serunya tertahan dan terdengar setengah mendesah. Ia menampik tangan Sebastian yang digunakannya untuk menuntun pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ciel…?" Sebastian menatap serbasalah. Seketika itu, didengarnya Ciel terbatuk-batuk. Awalnya hanya batuk biasa. Tapi lama-kelamaan batuknya makin menjadi-jadi hingga membungkuk-bungkuk. Tiba-tiba, ia pun mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sedikit banyak mengenai baju Sebastian.

"Ciel!" seru Sebastian.

Mendengar seruan Sebastian di belakang, para anggota A.N JELL senior menoleh. Ia saling berpandangan, lalu segera menghampiri Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jeremy setelah sampai di tempat para juniornya itu. Matanya nanar menatap kondisi Ciel yang begitu lemah.

"Astaga! Ciel? Kau kenapa…?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok, menyamai Ciel yang saat itu terduduk lemas. Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh Ciel yang nampaknya membelakanginya.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengannya? Napasnya tersengal-sengal…" katanya menggantung. "Ia juga muntah?" katanya begitu melihat sebuah ciran berwarna krem kemerah mudaan di dekat Ciel.

"Biar kubawa dia keruang kesehatan." Sebastian langsung menggendong tubuh kecil itu. "Sepertinya… Ciel mempunyai penyakit astma."

"ASTMA!" jerit Min Nam, Jeremy dan Shin Woo bersamaan. Tae Kyung hanya mebelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Sebastian segera membawa Ciel yang masih tersengal-sengal itu ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ah! Tung-tunggu aku!" Min Nam mengikuti langkah Sebastian yang terlihat besar-besar.

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Ciel dan Min Nam, Jeremy nampak sedikit syok. Tidak hanya syok dengan kondisi Ciel yang begitu lemah, tapi karena ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu… m… bagitu super duper jijik, mungkin? Tahu apa itu, kan…? Jeremy langsung melemas.

"Ah! Nona! Tolong bersihkan ini." ucap Shin Woo pada petugas kebersihan A.N Entertainment yang tak sengaja melintas di koridor. Sang pertugas kebersihan hanya mengangguk dan segera membersihkan.

Tae Kyung terdiam memperhatikan noda menjijikkan yang dikeluarkan Ciel tadi sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Ciel… Dia…?" gumamnya.

.

.

**AN JELL's Basecamp**

"Biarkan Ciel tidur di sini saja." Kata Sebastian.

"Kau yakin… Ciel tidur dikamarmu, Sebatian?" tanya Min Nam khawatir. "Padahal… di kamarku juga tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak, Kak. Aku tahu Kakak pasti kelelahan. Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang merawat Ciel sampai dia benar-benar baikkan." Sebastian duduk di ranjang dimana Ciel di baringkan. Ciel nampak masih tersengal-sengal. Di tambah lagi, ia juga demam. Kantung matanya menggelap.

"Se… Sebastian…" desahnya sambil menoleh kearah rekannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kumohon… jaga Ciel dengan baik, ya…?" pinta Min Nam.

Sebatian tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Seketika itu, Min Nam segera keluar setelah meletakkan teh hangat dan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat. Sebastian menatap kepergian Min Nam hingga pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia pun mendesah, dan menoleh kearah Ciel yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dahulu saat ia sekamar dengan Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel lemah.

"Kau istirahatlah. Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan sekali malam ini." Sebastian menempelkan handuk yang sebelumnya ia celupkan dahulu kedalam baskom ke jidat Ciel.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita… kalau kau ternyata mengidap penyakit astma?" tanya Sebastian serius.

Ciel tercekat, lalu terdiam. Mata birunya sayu menatap mata merah Sebastian. Ia lalu memalingkan pandangan tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah Ciel, Sebastian hanya mendesah. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kesehatanmu menyangkut kesuksesan A.N JELL juga." Kata Sebastian.

Terdiam sejenak. Yang terdenga hanya tik-tik jam dinding dan suara gemericik perasan handuk kompres yang sedang diperas Sebastian diatas baskom air.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Ciel. Lalu ia terdiam lagi.

Sebastian menoleh setelah mendengar ucapan Ciel yang begitu lirih. Ia menatap Ciel yang sedang menatap kearah jendela. Malam ini bintang banyak sekali di luar sana. "Dari kecil… aku sudah mengidap penyakit ini. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini… sudah tidak terlalu suka kumat." Ciel berkata dengan nada datar.

Sebastian agak tercekat. Baru kali ini Ciel berbicara setenang itu di depannya. Tapi, Sebastian bisa paham.

"Benarkah? Tapi… kenapa kali ini bisa kumat lagi?" tanyanya seraya membalikkan tubuh Ciel sejenak untuk menempelkan kopresnya lagi. Ciel ingin menjawab, tapi Sebastian segera memotong.

"Mungkin… karena kau kelelahan." Sebastian tersenyum ramah. Ciel menoleh kearahnya dan melihat senyum manis itu menyungging di bibir Sebastian dengan tulus. Melihat itu, Ciel membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya. Ternyata… Sebastian bisa tersenyum selembut itu? Tapi kemudian, ia membuang wajahnya kesamping dan merapatkan selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi dadanya. Ciel bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Wajahnya memerah.

Sebastian nampak heran sejenak. Tapi seketika itu ia bisa memahaminya dan tersenyum sambil mendesah.

"Baiklah… selamat tidur. Mimpi indah, ya…?" kata Sebastian yang terdengar sangat ramah seklai di telinga Ciel. Ciel pun perlahan menoleh kearah Sebastian. Di lihatnya sebastian sudah mengatur posisi tidurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebastian nampak memunggungi Ciel. Entah kenapa, hati Ciel mulai luluh. Rasa kesal dan sebalnya terhadap makhluk di hadapannya itu kini mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Ternyata ia salah. Dia tidak sejelek yang dia kira.

"Terimakasih." Kata Ciel lirih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sebastian belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Ciel walaupun lirih. Ia tersenyum dan memjamkan matanya.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Ciel…?" panggil seseorang.

Mendengar suara itu, Ciel menggeliat malas. Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ciel melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenlal walaupun terlihat samar. Ia pun mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya dan jelaslah sosok itu di matanya kini.

"Kak… Min Nam…" katanya lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sisi Ciel.

"Belum baik. Tapi sudah lumayan dari yang kemarin…" kata Ciel sambil berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Ia terbatuk-batuk sedikit.

"Badanmu masih panas." Min Nam meletakkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Ciel dengan penuh kasih sayang. Awalnya tatapannya sedikit khawatir. Tapi kemudian ia mentap Ciel sambil tersenyum. Ciel jadi tertegun.

Ciel nampak celingak-celinguk. Ia mencari sosok yang tadi malam menemaninya. Sebastian dimana…?

"Ah! Aku bawakan sup krim hangat ini utnukmu. Sebastian yang buat, lho… karena ia sedikit sibuk di dapur, jadi… aku saja yang antar sarapan ini kesini."

Min Nam ternyata tahu saja apa yang sedang Ciel pikirkan. Ciel pun menerima semangkuk sup itu dan mencicipinya.

"Pagi ini, Jeremy, Kak Tae Kyung dan Kak Shin Woo sedang ada keperluan. Mungkin siang nanti juga pulang." Jelas Min Nam.

Ciel menatap Min Nam sambil mengangkat sesndok sup krim ayng akan ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Pantas saja rasanya sepi sekali pagi ini.

"Kau dan Sebastian tidak ikut?"

Min Nam tercekat. "Bagaimana kau dan Sebastian juga ikut kalau keadaanmu seperti ini. aku dan dia malah ditugaskan manajer Ma dan manajer Red untuk menjagamu." Katanya.

"Ahahaha… iya, iya. Maafkan aku." Ciel terkekeh. Min Nam tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Apa!" Ciel melengkingkan suaranya.

"Kak Min Nam yang menyuruhku." Kata Sebastian sambil menggendong Ciel ke kamar mandi.

"Eh! Tap-tapi… tu-tunggu dulu! Heeiii!"

Tahu apa yagn dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel…? Hahaha. Sebastian disuruh Min Nam untuk membasuh tubuh Ciel dengan air hangat menggunakan wash lap. Tidak seluruh tubuhnya, sih. Hanya badan, tangan dan kakinya saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau harus dibasuh! Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sebastian mulai membuka kancing kemeja tidur Ciel satu per satu.

"Eh! Tu-tunggu dulu!" wajah Ciel memerah.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sebastian mendesah.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini. Kalau bersama keluargaku, sih… aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi denganmu…" Ciel menggantung.

Sebatian menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku sungkan…" Ciel malu-malu.

Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pun tertawa lepas. Ciel nampak kesal Sebastian menertawakannya.

"Apa kau tertawa-tawa! Dasar iblis penggangu!"

"Jadi kau malu, he? Kau malu…?" goda Sebastian.

"AAARRRGGH! SEBASTIAN! AWAS KAU!" seru Ciel sebal. sambil memukul kepala Sebastian.

.

.

Sebastian membasuh punggung Ciel yang mulus itu dengan wash lap. Ia membasuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ciel hanya terdiam duduk di kursi kecil di kamar mandi. Ia menunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya terekpos dengan jelas. Kakinya, dari paha hingga jari-jari kaki putihnya, tangannya. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian terlarangnya. (halah!)

"Kau ini manis juga, Ciel." Goda Sebastian lagi. Mendengar itu, Ciel tersentak. Ia terlihat kesal sekali. Seakan asap mengepul dari talinganya. Ia sungguh malu sekali.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu disini." Kata Ciel geram. Ya, kita tahu. Sebenarnya, Sebastian audah mengatakan kata-kata terlarang itu tiga kali. Dan ini yang keempat kalinya. ^^"

"Aku tahu… aku hanya bercanda…" Sebastian terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku tidak percaya kau mau tidur di kamar ini lagi…"

"Aku terpaksa, tahu! Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan kembali ke kamar Kak Min Nam! Lihat saja! Huh!" Ciel mendengus kesal sambil membuang wajah. "Kau ini, ya! Selalu saja menggodaku!"

"Itu karena kau lucu." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Mendengar itu, emosi Ciel sudah tak terkendali lagi. Ia segera mengambil pasta gigi, sikat, sabun, apa saja yang ada di dekatnya dan segera melemparkannya kearah Sebastian dengan membabi buta.

"Huah! Ciel! Apa-apan!" Sebastian segera menghindar dengan sigap.

"Awas kau! Akan kubuat kau babak belur!"

"Eh! Aduh! Ahahaha… kau marah, ya? Marah, tuh…" dasar Sebastian! Sedang di serang membabi buta begitu masih sempat saja menggoda.

Melihat Sebastian menimakti setiap serangan-serangan dari Ciel, Ciel menjadi sedikit tertegun. Amarahnya yang tadi meluap, kini sudah tidak.

Sebastian tertawa-tawa renyah. Ia menganggap ini seperti bahan candaan yang hangat. Wajah Ciel memerah melihat Sebastian tertawa. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa sebebas itu. Melihat itu, Ciel juga ikut tertawa.

"Awas kau!" kata Ciel bercanda sambil menyiprat-nyipratkan air pada sebastian hingga dia basah kuyup.

"Eh! Cukup! Nanti aku basah…!"

"Biar! Kau yang mulai, kok."

"Nanti kau tambah sakit…!" Sebastian masih asyik menghidar dari serangan air Ciel yang bejibun sambil tertawa-tawa. tapi sebenarnya, kata-katanya tadi memang serius.

Ciel tertawa-tawa menikmati permainan air ini. sedangkan Sebastian sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Ciel. Kondisi Ciel belum sehat benar. Sebastian segera mendekati Ciel yang masih saja melemparkan air kepadanya.

"Ciel! Kau nanti tambah sakit… sudah cukup main airnya." Kata Sebastian serius sambil menggenggam lengan Ciel yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk melempar air.

Ciel yang sedari tadi tertawa-tawa, kini terdiam. Wajahnya tak terpaut jauh dengan wajah Sebastian. Ciel terbelalak. Beberapa detik, posisi ini tidak berubah. Mata merah redup Sebastian menatapnya tajam. Sadar akan kondisinya yang belum berpakaian, ditambah dengan jarak wajahnya dengan Sebastian, Ciel pun segera membuang wajahnya dan melepaskan genggaman Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku begitu karena aku khawatir." Sebastian berkata dengan tersneyum bersalah. Ciel menatap Sebastian. Apa katanya? Khawatir…? Sejak kapan ia…

"Baiklah… kau sudah berhasil membuatku basah. Kau juga ikut-ikutan basah…" Sebastian mengelap tubuh Ciel yang basah dengan handuk. "Sekarang kita sudahi dulu. Kalau kelamaan, aku takut demamu akan naik lagi." Sebastian menyimpulkan senyum manisnya. Ia mulai memakaikan baju untuk Ciel. Ciel yang menyadari itu dan tercekat. Ia blushing.

"Biar kupakai sendiri bajunya." katanya datar.

.

.

Sebastian menggendong Ciel menuju kamar setelah Ciel berpakaian. Ciel kini tidak memberontak. Sebastian menyadari itu. Ia agak heran sejenak. Ah… mungkin karena ia sudah kelelahan, pikirnya.

Ciel melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian. Ciel menghadap kebelakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sebastian yang lebar. pandangannya sayu menatap pintu kamar mandi yang mulai menjauh. Sial. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia merasakan hal yang ganjal. Kenapa… ia merasa nyaman di gendong seperti ini oleh makhluk yang dulu ia benci? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya selalu memerah bila melihatnya tersenyum akhir-akhir ini? Ciel menutup matanya, berusaha memikirkan jawabannya. perasaan apa ini?

Sebastian menggendong Ciel dengan lembut. Ia memegangi kepala Ciel yang lebih kecil darinya, dan merapatkannya dengan kepalanya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut lembutnya. Sebastian menatap sayu ke depan. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh kecil ini… bagitu lemah. Begitu ringkih. Tubuh nan ringkih yang haus akan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi. Sebatian yang dulu berasa cuek terhadap Ciel, kali ini menjadi tahu satu hal setelah ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan manjer Red dengan Go Min Nam, dan pembicaraan antara Ciel dan Go Min Nam malam itu. Bisakah… dia menggantikan orang-orang kesayangan Ciel itu… yang telah mendahuluinya? dengan kasih sayang yang sama... Walaupun mungkin… akan sedikit berbeda. Akankah… Ciel kelak merasakannya…?


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semuanya… ^^

Ketemu lagi dengan saia, Yunoki touya. *mc mode on*

Tanggal 21 Agustus, malem-malem jam 8 malem, habis nonton tv, habis di guncang gempa 5 SR, saia langsung buka komputer buat lanjutin fic saia, STILL chapter ke 4. Karena acara tv lagi jelek-jeleknya, cuma ada sinetron doang, jadi saia langsung ngibrit ke depan komputer. Padahal ini komputer ada di kamar ayah saia. Berhubung ayah saia lagi tarawih sama adik saia, jadi saia bisa pake sepuas-puasnya. Hwahahahaha! *ketawa licik*

Oke! Lanjut!

Di chapter ini ceritanya masih melanjutkan chapter yang ketiga dengan judul yang sama. Hanya saja dijadikan dua sesi. Karena kalau di gabung di chapter 3, kelihatannya nanti jadi terlalu panjang. Hehe. Harap maklum. ^^"

Sebelum cerita berlanjut, saia mau mengucapkan kepada:

**Neko-chan**: Makasih reviewnya yang langsung beruntun. Wkwkwkwk. A.N JELL emang ada, kok. Di drama Korea You're Beautiful. Baru-baru ini, sih, tamatnya. Di Indos*** jam 4 sore. Entah nanti grup bandnya mau di lanjutin di dunia nyata atau enggak. Hehe ^^. Anggota-anggota A.N JELL kayak tinggal di rumah khusus yang hanya dihuni mereka doang. Bukan asrama, sih. Maaf kalau bingung. Maklum. Memang namanya begitu. Mau digimanakan lagi. ^^"

**Yovphcutez**: TBC? Tuberculosis? Hahahaha! Just kid. Apa itu TBC? Saia gak tahu. :D. Belum komplit. Masih ada chapter2 selanjutnya. Tahu A.N JELL juga, toh? :D

**Nesia**: salam kenal jg :D. UWOOO! Senanganya hatiku! (halah lebay!) ternyata You're Beautifull laku juga disini. Wkwkwkwk. Makasih bgt yah. :D iya. Saia jg suka. Tp saia gak suka lagunya yang judulnya FOOL. Kalau km suka OSTnya, pasti jg tahu dund setiap lagu yang ada di cerita ini. Bisa karaokean ni… hahaha :D

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Title adaptation: My Heart Is Calling_Kim Dong Wook (OST You're Beautifull)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER ****4:** **MY HEART IS CALLING 2**

**A.N Entertainment**

Bulan Desember.

Musim sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Menutup samar atap rumah yang dijadikan basecamp para anggota A.N JELL.

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel. Sebastian yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang makan sambil… biasa, lah, baca koran, langsung menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ng… itu…" kata Ciel ragu. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini." Ciel meletakkan sebatang coklat di meja makan. Sebastian menatapnya heran. Coklat?

"Ini… untukmu. Karena kau kemarin sudah menyembuhkanku dari sakit." Kata Ciel malu-malu. Ia benar-benar malu. Ngomong saja dia sampai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya merona.

Sebastian membuka mulutnya, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi…

"Terimakasih, ya!" Ciel membungkuk dan langsung ngibrit. Sebastian cengo melihatnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu pagi-pagi begini?

Sebatian menatap coklat pemberian Ciel itu sambil membalik-balikannya. Tanpa sadar, senyumannya menyungging.

"Anak itu… benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil, ya?"

.

.

Ciel bersembunyi di balik dinding. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya menegang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sejak saat itu, ia jadi aneh begini. Ia juga heran kenapa ia tidak lagi marah-marah pada iblis pengganggu itu. Tapi malah… ah… ia jadi malu sendiri. Ia agak menyesali tindakannya ayng memberi Sebastian coklat. Tapi… dia memang berniat baik, kok. Apa salahnya berterimakasih dengan memberinya coklat?

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah. Sepertinya, sikap Sebastian kini jadi melembut dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Membuat Ciel menjadi terasa nyaman.

Tunggu dulu!

Nyaman? Ap-apa yang dipikirkannya, sih! Sadar, Ciel! Sadar! Ciel menggeleng-geleng cepat. Tapi, debaran ini… Ciel menggenggam bajunya erat-erat. Perasaan apa ini…?

.

.

**A.N Entertainment**

Studio rekaman…

"Kau membuatku kesal, Tae Kyung!" kata Yoo He Yi manja.

Tae Kyung hanya mendecakkan lidah sambil menyingkir. Wanita ini! rutuk tae Kyung dalam hati.

Yoo He Yi. Artis wanita binaan A.N Entertainment juga. Ia adalah pemain film, juga penyanyi solo wanita terkenal. Ia sangat dikagumi banyak pria karena kecantikannya, aktingnya, juga suaranya yang… seksi? Hanya saja… dihadapan Tae Kyung, He Yi hanyalah wanita pengganggu dan manja.

Belum lama ini, terjadi skandal antara Tae Kyung dan He Yi yang memberitakan bahwa mereka adalah… pasangan kekasih! He Yi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat lebih mesra dengannya. Jujur saja sebenarnya, He Yi memang suka dengan Tae Kyung. Hanya saja… dia gengsi. Karena awalnya, mereka itu adalah rival dan musuh bebuyutan. ^^"

"Kau membuatku gerah, Nona He Yi." Kata Tae Kyung datar.

"Eh? Bukankah kita ini pasangan kekasih…?"

"Itu hanya di dunia maya, tahu! Sudi sekali aku mau berpacaran denganmu."

He Yi syok hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia mendengus kesal.

Ciel, manajer Ma dan manajer Red menatap mereka sambil sweatdrop.

"Aahh… kalian sudah tiba rupanya." Tiba-tiba, Pak Ahn masuk ke studio rekaman. "Baiklah. Kali ini, kita akan mamulai rekaman. Baik itu lagu baru, ataupun single tunggal." Pak Ahn terlihat sedang membalik-balikkan halaman kertas di tangannya.

Tae Kyung memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia masih kelelahan karena konser beberapa waktu yang lalu. Alah! Banyak alesan, kamu! Bilang aja males!

"Rekaman lagu baru? Kelihatannya asyik!" seru Jeremy senang.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, ya? Jeremy?" komentar Shin Woo sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak, kita harus selalu bersemangat. Kalau tidak, para fans kita bisa hilang satu per satu." Kata Jeremy sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya di depan Shin Woo. Shin Woo hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Untuk yang pertama, rekaman lagu baru utnuk seluruh anggota A.N JELL. Formasi baru. Enam orang. Lagu yang akan kaian bawakan…" Pak Ahn terlihat sedang mencari lirik lagu baru mereka. "COMING DOWN FROM THE SKY!"

Seketika itu, para anggota A.N JELL segera stand by. Termasuk Ciel dan Sebastian.

Ciel terlihat sedikit gugup. Maklum. Ini lagu pertamanya setelah ia bergabung dengan A.N JELL. Ia terlihat sedang melirik satu per satu wajah anggota yang lain. Sungguh ia tidak percaya. Mereka semua terlihat tenang! Bahkan Sebastian pun… dia… Ciel langsung memanyunkan bibirnya iri. Yah… yang penting ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Oke! Mulai!" Pak Ahn memberi komando dari bilik pengamat. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun mulai memainkan alat musik dan bernyanyi.

**You and me… **

**I will love you my boy…**

Tae Kyung mengambil lirik pertama.

Karena ini adalah lagu rap, liriknya memang agak ribet. Apalagi yang kebagian bagian rap, walaupun hanya sedikit, Ciel merasa keribetan. Semuanya kebagian, sih. Walaupun begitu, mereka semua terlihat menikmati.

**Hanureso chonsaga n****eryowa**

**.**

**Nae mam g****adeuk sarangi neryowa**

**.**

**Hanureso naerin ch****onsa gateun neo**

**.**

**Saranghae yeongwon torok**

**(Seorang malaikat datang dari langit**

**.**

**Cintaku di dalam hati ikut turun**

**.**

**Kau telihat seperti malaikat dari langit**

**.**

**Aku mencintamu selamanya)**

Lagu yang lucu, juga romatis. Dari bilik pengamat, Pak Ahn terlihat takjub dengan aksi para binaannya. Begitu juga dengan dua majaer ini, manajer Ma dan manajer Red. He Yi pun sama. Ia jadi mulai kege-eran kalau lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Tae Kyung untuknya. Apa-apan, coba? DX

Ciel memetik gitarnya dengan semangat. Tak peduli walaupun peluh memabashi tubuhnya. Matanya mengamati setiap anggota lainnya. Ia mendapati Tae Kyung bernyanyi dengan penuh penjiwaan. Shin Woo memetik bassnya sambil menyentakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Min Nam memainkan keyboardnya dengan anggun. Jeremy menabuh drumnya dengan penuh semangat. Dan Sebastian… menikmati setiap permainan gitarnya. Entah kenapa, siang ini… dia terlihat keren. Melihat semuanya semangat, Ciel juga terbakar api semangat.

"Ini… lagu ini… pasti akan menjadi hits." Gumam Pak Ahn pada manajer Ma dengan kagum.

"Kau benar." Jawabnya.

He Yi masih belum bisa memalingkan pandangan kagumnya dari para anggota-anggota A.N JELL. Terutama Tae Kyung.

.

.

**A.N Entertaintmen**

Ruang santai…

"Lagu yang bagus, Tae Kyung!" Pak Ahn menepuk punggung Tae Kyung dengan keras. Tae Kyung hanya meringis.

"Tentu saja! Kita semua memainkannya dengan semangat!" Jeremy berkata dengan semangat. Semuanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Ciel tertawa renyah melihat tingkah seniornya itu. Kak Jeremy. Dia itu lucu sekali. Dari sisi lain, Sebastian memperhatikan tindak tanduk Ciel sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh? Kemana perginya nona He Yi?" tanya Shin Woo.

"Dia tadi dapat telepon dari manajernya. Katanya ia harus segera siap utnuk pengambilan gambar." Jawab manajer Ma.

Jeremy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Begitukah?"

Disisi lain, Tae Kyung bernapas lega.

"Ciel." Min Nam mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Ciel. Ciel menoleh. Ia agak tercekat.

"Kak Min Nam?"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" potong Min Nam smabil menyentuh jidat Ciel. Wajah Ciel merona.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ciel menyingkirkan tangan Min Nam perlahan sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia malu.

"Begitukah?" Min Nam tersenyum lega. "Sebastian baik, ya? Kau tahu? Saat kau sakit, dia yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasimu. Dan malam itu… sebenarnya dia tidak tidur." Jelas Min Nam seperti dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Hah! I-itu tidak mungkin! Pa-padahal… malam itu aku sudah melihatnya tertidur di tempat tidurnya, kok!"

"Memang. Tapi, malam itu, demammu naik sampai 40 derajat selsius. Kau selalu mengigau yang bukan-bukan. Kau juga terus mengeluarkan keringat. Semalaman itu, dia terus menjagamu hingga demammu benar-benar turun."

Ciel tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar penjelasan dari Min Nam. Dia sudah tidak tidur semalaman. Paginya, laki-laki itu sudah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Apa ia tidak lelah?

"Apakah… ia tidak kelelahan?" tanya Ciel serbasalah.

Mendengar itu, Min Nam sedikit tercekat. Tapi ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. "Kurasa, sih, iya. Tapi… demi kamu, dia mau melakukan apa saja asal kau sembuh. Begitu katanya."

Ciel tercekat. Demi dia? Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ciel memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sebastian yang sedang bersandar di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Ia terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Jeremy dan yang lainnya. Ciel tertegun sejenak. Iblis pengganggu itu… sampai segitunya kepadanya?

"Hei." Panggil Min Nam lagi yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau… kulihat akhir-akhir ini perdebatan antara kau dengan Sebastian mulai surut. Rumah jadi sepi, deh." Min Nam terkekeh.

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Hah! Kakak! Ke-kenapa…" katanya terputus. Tiba-tiba saja, ia jadi panik dengan lebaynya.

"Ahahahaha! Kau ini. Aku sering melihatmu ribut dengannya. Bukan hanya aku, sih. Kak Tae Kyung, Jeremy dan Kak Shin Woo juga. Jeremy selalu ingin memelukmu, tahu. Karena kau terlihat lucu saat kau marah." Min Nam terkikik geli. Ciel tidak percaya. Ia salting, ia benar-benar malu. Oh, Tuhan…!

"Tapi…" Min Nam menggantung. Ciel yang tadi benar-benar salting, sekarang mendadak tenang dan jadi penasaran.

"Kau kini terlihat lembut padanya. Setiap kau menatapnya, kau seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Entah ini cuma perasaanku atau apa." Min Nam mengangkat-angkat alisnya jahil. Ciel menelan ludah.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Min Nam jahil. Mendengar itu, jantung Ciel serasa meledak. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Eeehh! A-aku! Aku tidak…!" Ciel mendadak panik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya.

Melihat itu Min Nam hanya tertawa renyah.

Sebastian mendengar suara gaduh dari arah Min Nam dan Ciel dan menoleh. Ia mendapati Ciel yang panik dan Min Nam yang sedang tertawa renyah. Melihat itu, Sebastian terpaku sejenak. Ia tersenyu kecil. Ciel. Kalau dia sedang panik, wajahnya manis sekali.

"Oke!" Pak Ahn ambil suara. "Rekaman lagu baru A.N JELL sudah selesai. Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Hasilnya snagat memuaskan." Katanya dengan suara lantang. "Dan untuk anggota baru…" kata-katanya menggantung. Membuat Ciel dan Sebastian tegang sesaat.

"Well done." Pak Ahn mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu, Ciel merasa senang sekali. Wajahnya memerah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum puas dan segera membungkuk.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya. Sebastian menoleh kearah Ciel sesaat setelah membungkuk. Ia tersenyum heran melihat Ciel yang sepertinya senang sekali hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebastian hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebastian!" panggil manajer Ma yang nongol dari balik tembok ruang rekaman.

Sebastian menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sudah waktunya kau ambil suara. Cepatlah kemari!" manajer Ma mengawe-awekan tangannya agar Sebastian segera masuk ke ruangan. Sebastian segera masuk.

Melihat sebastian dipanggil, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kali ini Sebastian duluan, ya?" tanya Jeremy yang sedang mengulum sandwichnya.

"Kira-kira… lagu apa yang akan dia bawakan, Tae Kyung?" tanya Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung hanya terdiam. Ia berharap, Sebastian bisa menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya itu dengan sebaik mungkin.

"My Heart Is Calling…" gumam Tae Kyung.

Ciel tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Tae Kyung. Ia tersentak dan menoleh kearah seniornya itu yang sedang tegang. Lagu seperti apa yang akan Sebastian bawakan?

.

.

Sebastian memakai headsetnya dan segera stand by di bilik rekaman. Manajer Red terlihat sedang memasangkan teks lirik dari lagu yang akan ia bawakan. Sesekali manajer Red mengarahkan sesuatu padanya.

Dari bilik pengamat, semuanya terlihat antusias. Sedangkan Ciel terlihat tegang dan penasaran. Lagu seperti apakah 'My Heart is Calling' itu? Baguskah? Penuh artikah?

Tak lama kemudian, Pak Ahn segera memberi komando setelah semuanya beres.

"Oke. Stand by… mulai!" segeralah tombol REC ditekan. Seketika itu, musik mulai mengalun. Ciel merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

**Jogeum deo usoyo**

**Hanebokan misoro**

**Jagguman gudaerul chatnuen**

**Naemam dalledorok**

**Jogeum deo usoyo**

**Sesangi geudael jiltuhadorok**

**Jagguman geudael bureuneun namami **

**Yoksimdo naeji motaltani **

**(Tersenyumlah sedikit saja**

**Dengan senyuman bahagia**

**Yang kau dapat menikmati hatiku**

**Yang selalu melihatmu)**

**(Tersenyumlah sedikit saja**

**Maka dunia akan cemburu melihatnya**

**Maka hatiku yang terus memanggilmu**

**Tidak akan mampu menjadi tamak)**

Sebastian mulai mengambil lirik pertama dan kedua. Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Membuat semua orang terpaku.

**Gaseumi yokae saranghandan maljocha motanigga**

**Nunmuli tojyo geurumi heurugo heurunigga**

**Gasichorom moke gollyeoborin sulpun geu malman**

**Harujongil gwitgae maendolgoman itjyo**

**(Hatiku mengutukku karena aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu**

**Airmataku seakan meledak karena keinginanku padamu mengalir dan terus mengalir**

**Hanya ada sebuah frase kesedihan yang selalu menggores tenggorokanku bagaikan duri**

**Dan sisanya, terdapat di telingaku setiap harinya)**

Ciel tersentuh mendengar bagian reff yang dilantunkan Sebastian. persaannya tergetar, jantungnya berdebar. Ia membelalakan matanya dan menelan ludah. Penghayatan yang luar biasa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia pun menggenggam kerah bajunya erat-erat. Isi dari lagu ini… perasaan seseorang yang tak mampu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai seseorang…

Tiba-tiba Ciel tercekat.

Seseorang… yang tak bisa mengatakan cinta…? Menyadari itu, hatinya terasa nyeri. Apa artinya ini?

"Hei." Kata Jeremy. Mendengar itu, Ciel tersentak dan menoleh perlahan kebelakang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sebastian punya suara sebagus ini" kata Jeremy kagum.

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah mendengarkan suaranya sebelum ini?" tanya Shin Woo.

"Memang. Tapi… mendengarnya langsung dlam jarak sedekat ini… itu membuatku merasakan perbedaan yang jauh. Emosinya sangat bagus dan terkontrol sesuai lagunya."

Mendengar itu, Ciel tertegun.

**Saranghaeyo geudael sarangheyo yongwoni**

**Geudae nal boji anneeundedo**

**Sucheonbonssik geudael burugobullobwado morujyo**

**Hangsang geujariseo geudael gidarodo morujyo**

**Babochorom geujeo baraboneun motnan sarangeul**

**Geudenun morusijyo amuri bulledo**

**(Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu selamanya**

**Ketika kau tidak melihatku**

**Ketika aku mengatakkannya ribuan kali, kau tidak mengetahuinya**

**Ketika aku menunggu, kau tidak mengetahuinya**

**Kebodohan cintaku yang terus memandangmu layaknya seorang idiot**

**Kau tidak mengetahuinya, apapun itu)**

Ciel kembali terpaku mendengar suara Sebastian. Lirik lagu ini sungguh membuatnya campur aduk. Kak Tae Kyung memang hebat! Pikirnya. Lagu ini sangat pas dengan karakter Sebastian yang selalu penuh ekspresi saat menyanyi. Penjiwaannya sangat hebat. Bagaikan seseorang yang ada di lagu itu.

Sebastian melantunkan lirik demi lirik dengan penjiwaan yang sangat bagus. Tangan kanannya memegang headset dan sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya seiring alunan musik yang lembut ini. Ia tahu bahwa Ciel melihat aksinya yang cukup mengagumkan itu. Menyadari itu, ia jadi lebih bersemangat. Ia bagaikan sedang menyampaikan perasaan bimbang dan kecewanya seperti orang yang ada di lagu ini pada seseorang yang ada di balik bilik pengamat itu.

Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika rekaman selesai. Semua anggota A.N JELL segera kembali ke basecamp. Mereka semua merasa puas atas aksi Sebastian tadi. Berbagai pujian mnghunjam Sebastian yang kini hanya bisa mengucapkan berkali-kali rasa terimakasihnya.

"Sebastian! Penampilan yang bagus! Kuharap, lagu ini akan menjadi hits singlemu yang pertama!" puji Pak Ahn.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Saya merasa tersanjung." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oke! Kalian semua istirahatlah! Basok kalian jadwal bebas! Bersenang-senanglah!" Pak Ahn segera berlalu.

Sepeninggalan Pak Ahn, para anggota A.N JELL senior terlihat menghentikan langkah mereka dengan serempak. Mereka terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Apa katanya tadi? Jadwal bebas…? Kita tidak salah dengar, kan…?

"HOORREEE!" seru Jeremy dan Min Nam serempak sambil loncat-loncat. Shin Woo hanya bisa tertawa senang, dan Tae Kyung memasang senyum coolnya seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia juga pingin jingkrak-jingkrak kayak Min Nam dan Jeremy. Cuma… ya itu tadi. Jaga imej dan… karena gengsi. Dasar!

Min Nam, Jeremy, Shin Woo dan Tae Kyung berjalan beriringan kaluar gedung. Tae Kyung banyak memberontak karena dirangkul oleh Jeremy yang hiperaktif itu. Shin Woo hanya bisa cekikikan melihatnya.

"Ayo, kalian semua! Kita segera pulang dan tidur! Basok pagi, kita aka bersenang-senang!" Min Nam menepuk punggung Ciel dan Sebastian keras. Sebastian, sih, biasa aja. Tapi Ciel meringis menahan sakit. Tapi ia segera tertawa aneh. Semangat sekali seniornya yang satu itu.

Sebastian menoleh kearah Ciel yang sepertinya kesakitan. Ia terdengar mendesis-desis sambil mengelus bagian punggungnya yang sakit. Merasa diperhatikan, Ciel pun ikut menoleh. Sesaat, mata biru sapphire dan rubi merah itu bertemu. Agak lama mereka bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya…

"Apakah itu sakit…?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk punggung Ciel.

Ciel sadar akan tindakannya yang memalukan. Ia pun salting. Tapi segera menjawab Sebastian.

"Sedikit." Katanya singkat sambil berpaling. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar gedung menuju mobil khusus anggota A.N JELL.

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel tiba-tiba.

Sebastian tercekat. Jarang-jarang Ciel seperti ini.

"Iya?"

"Penampilanmu tadi…" kata Ciel menggantung. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Sebastian. Takut wajahnya akan memerah lagi.

"Penampilanmu tadi… sangat bagus." Katanya akhirnya. Ia segera ngibrit menuju mobil.

Sebastian tercekat. Matanya menatap mungil itu berlari menuju mobil. Ia tak mangira bahwa Ciel akan memujinya juga. Sebastian hanya tersenyum puas.

"Terimakasih." gumamnya.

Ia pun segera menyusul rekannya itu masuk ke mobil.

Kadang seseorang tak mengira perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat orang yang ia sukai. Mereka kesusahan untuk menafsirkannya, mengartikannya. Tetapi, dengan perantara khusus, mereka bisa mengutarakannya. Walaupun entah orang yang ia sukai itu menyadarinya… atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

OKE, OKE!

Chapter 4 selesai sampai disini. Insya Allah chapter 5 akan terbit kemudian. Tunggu dan bersabarlah.

Mohon untuk mereview? Ehehehehe… :D

Yunoki touya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hore, hore, hore! :D

Konnichiwa semuanya…

Chapter 5 dataang…. Trek terektek tektek.

Mau ngomong apa, ya buat pembukaan? Saia bingung. ==a

Udah gak terasa cerita STILL ini sampai ke chapter 5. Cepet juga, ya. Ya… karena saia kebelet terus buat nglanjutin fic ini. Keburu ide-ide saia hilang. Haha.

Ha! Saia beberapa hari yang lalu baca majalah G***l dapet kabar, katanya band A.N JELL bakal dijadiin band beneran. Ya… secara, A.N JELL kan cuma band atas tuntutan naskah dan cerita di drama Korea You're Beautifull. Tapi walaupun begitu, fansnya buanyaknya minta ampun! Terutama Korea sendiri dan Jepang. Pas syuting film tersebut, saat adegan A.N. JELL jumpa fans di Okinawa, Jepang, para fans mereka di sana langsung membludak minta tanda tangan di adegan tersebut. Tapi, mereka tertib, lho… n saat adegan mini konser A.N JELL di gedung Melon AX Hall, Seoul, sebagai episode terakhir film tersebut, di banjiri sekitar 2500 penggemar! Denger-denger juga website fans klub mereka sampe jebol karena kebanyakan anggota n terpaksa diperbaiki. Saia coba masuk n jadi anggota (maunya, sih) tapi, saia gak bisa. Kenapa? Fans klubnya semua bahasa Korea! Saia gak mudeng! DX

Yaah… semoga aja mereka bener-bener jadi band di dunia nyata! XD

Untuk chapter sebelumnya, saia mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada:

**Nirmala:** uhuhuhu… kritiknya banyak sekali. Tapi g papa. Siapa tahu bisa bikin saia lebih baik dalam hal menulis. Iya, kok. Saia sudah preview. Mungkin sedikit kelewatan. Flame? Maksudnya? Hehehe… harus pake crossover, ya? Harus edit ulang, dong? M… di publish dua kategori, ya? Anime sama movie/tv gitu? Hm… saia masih baru. Jadi g tahu kalau ada peraturan seperti itu. Gomenasai… T.T

Btw, makasih review n kritiknya. :D

**Arashiyama:** ukh! Adekku sayang! Iya, niy… ada sedikit kesalahan lagi rupanya. Tapi akan saia perbaiki lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga aja tangan saia lebih teliti (lho?). Lagu yang dinyanyiin Sebastian ada, kok. Bagus juga lagunya. Tapi, ya itu tadi. Bahasanya kan bahasa Korea. Silahkan aja kalau mau cari. Ini belum owari, kok. Masih jauh (kayaknya). Oke. Makasih review n peringatannya, dek. :D

**NeeNao**: iya. Sama. Chapter 3 n 4 sama. Hanya saja di jadikan 2 sesi karena kalau cuma satu, ntar jadinya puanjang bgt. Makasih, lho reviewnya. ^^

**Nesia**: hehehe… makasih, makasih. Iya, UUE jd Yoo He Yi. Tapi kayaknya dia jg main di korean drama The Great Queen Seondeok pas jd Mishil remaja, deh. Hehe… Ciel emang sengaja kubuat gt. Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya… ^^

**Nekochan**: iya, makasih. Saia sudah berusaha memperbaiki dengan seteliti-teliti mungkin. E, tp tetep bnyk typo. Akan saia usahakan lagi agar tidak ada kesalahan. Makasih, ya, kak…^^

**ScawlyRainbow**: iya, makasih. Saia senang kalau km suka. ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Title adaptation: Lovely Day_Park Shin Hye (OST You're beautifull)

Oke! Enjoy ^^

**CHAPTER 5: LOVELY DAY**

**A.N JELL****'s basecamp**

Bulan Desember minggu kedua. Salju turun lagi hari ini. Putih bersih, turun dari langit dengan malasnya. Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Perapian pun mulai dinyalakan besar-besar. Tapi walaupun dingin, tak akan menyurutkan niat para anggota A.N JELL untuk keluar rumah. Mumpung hari ini, jadwal mereka kosong.

"Hari ini, kita jalan-jalan ke Myeong Dong, yuk!" tawar Jeremy dengan semangatnya saat rapat di meja makan untuk menentukan kemana mereka akan jalan-jalan hari ini.

"Benar! Di sana, kan, banyak barang-barang murah meriah. Tempatnya juga ramai!" timpal Min Nam.

"Hm… mungkin, kita bisa ke taman bermain?" usul Shin Woo.

"Taman bermain? Memangnya di musim begini ada, ya?" tanya Jeremy polos.

"Sebentar lagi, kan, natal. Ya… masih sekitar seminggu lagi, sih." Shin Woo mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Boleh juga!" Min Nam menyetikkan jarinya.

Mendengar rekan-rekannya ribut-ribut sendiri, Tae Kyung hanya bisa memijit-mijit jidatnya sambil mendesah. Kenapa, sih, mereka bisa sekompak itu?

"Myeong Dong?" gumam Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia nampak sedang berpikir. "Kau pernah kesana, Sebastian?"

"Belum. Hanya pernah mendengarnya saja. Myeong Dong itu… ya… sejenis dengan Shibuya-Tokyo, Jepang, mungkin."

Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian datar. 'Dasar. Kukira kau tahu sesuatu!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kalian…" ucap Tae Kyung geram. Mendengar nada suara Tae Kyung yang sepertinya sudah akan naik darah itu, semua menoleh takut-takut. Gawat!

"JADI HARI INI KITA AKAN KEMANA!" serunya.

"Huwaaaa! Maafkan kamiiii!" jerit Jeremy dan Min Nam bersamaan.

.

.

**My****eong Dong shopping area, Seoul**

Setelah dimusyawarahkan secara matang-matang, akhirnya terpilih juga tempat yang cocok utnuk para anggota A.N JELL ini jalan-jalan. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini, jalan-jalan bersama. Hyah… walaupun Tae Kyung, si leader A.N JELL terlihat seperti ogah-ogahan. Tapi, mereka tetap menikmatinya. Mereka berenam keluar dengan penyamaran yang ketat. Kenapa? Ya… tahu sendiri. Mereka, kan artis. Sedikit saja identitas mereka diketahui, rencana jalan-jalan mereka hari ini akan langsung berantakan. Bukannya santai, tapi malah cari mati!

Udara hari ini lebih dingin dari hari kemarin-kemarin. Seminggu lagi sudah memasuki hari natal. Wajar saja kalau tambah dingin.

Mata Min Nam dan Jeremy tidak bisa diam memandangi suasana Myeong Dong yang ramai ini. Di sepinggiran jalan, banyak etalase-etalase toko yang sudah dihiasi beberapa hiasan natal. Min Nam, yang suka pada bintang, langsung main jepret kamera untuk mengambil gambar bintang atau hiasan natal berbentuk bintang. Kau tahu? Di kamarnya sekarang, hiasan bintang banyak bertaburan di langit-langit kamarnya! Ckckckck…

Jeremy juga sama. Karena saking girang bin senangnya, ia jadi tidak bisa tenang dan terus lari kesana-kesini seperti anak-anak. Shin Woo yang mengetahui tingkah rekannya yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya tertawa heran. Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia juga heran. Tapi, ia senang punya senior yang ceria seperti mereka. Sedangkan Tae Kyung sangat malu plus ciut menanggapi rekan-rekan lebaynya itu. Hei! Sadar sedikit, dong! Ketahuan sedikit saja, kita bisa dikerubungi banyak orang! Kita ini artis!

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Myeong Dong. Pusat perbelanjaan yang katanya murah meriah ini selalu ramai oleh orang-orang. Entah hanya lewat, atau membeli sesuatu. Jalan-jalan, atau makan-makan di restoran yang menderet dari ujung jalan. Lampu-lampu toko berkelap-kelip walau hari masih terang. Ciel merapatkan jaket bulunya dan membetulkan kacamata berlensa cokelatnya. Sungguh! Ia kagum dengan suasana ramai di area ini. Berbagai dagangan lengkap tumpah ruah di sini. Ciel hanya bisa ber wah-wah ria.

Sebastian yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping pemuda kecil bermata biru itu hanya mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sinar biru mata rekannya itu terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia jadi sedikit geli dan senang. Sebastian terkikik melihatnya. Melihat tingkah laku Sebastian yang aneh, Ciel menengadah memandang si rambut hitam itu. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kak Tae Kyung! Kita foto box, yuk!" Min Nam menarik tangan Tae Kyung yang sedang asyik-asyiknya jalan. Begini-begini, ternyata Tae Kyung menikmati juga.

Tae Kyung tercekat. "Ap-apa-apaan ini?"

"AA! Min Nam! Kau benar sekali! Sudah lama kita tidak foto bersama di luar jadwal pemotretan!" kali ini Jeremy yang menarik tangan Shin Woo. Shin Woo hanya geleng-geleng melihat Jeremy yang selalu agresif itu.

Melihat para seniornya meminggir menuju sebuah tempat yang menyediakan jasa foto box, Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mereka sangat akrab dan kompak sekali. Ia tak menyangka bakal masuk dalam grup band yang anggota-anggotanya kompak begini. Tidak hanya dalam jadwal panggung saja, tapi juga dalam menjalin persahabatan. Ikatan mereka di mata Ciel mungkin tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan persahabatan. Lebih tepatnya mungkin sudah seperti saudara.

Di dalam hati Ciel, sepintas terlintas perasaan iri.

Sebastian memandangi wajah Ciel yang ekspresinya sudah berubah. Dilihat wajah Ciel jadi sedikit kusut. Ia juga meluruskan pandangan Ciel. Ia terlihat sedang menatap iri para seniornya yang terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa akrab yang tak jauh di depannya. Sebastian menatapnya datar, tapi ia pun segera mendesah sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menatap mereka seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel menoleh dan menengadah. Sejenak ia menatap bola mata rubby merah redup milik Sebastian itu. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk dan melirik ke arah para seniornya lagi.

"Mereka terlihat akrab sekali… entah kenapa, aku jadi iri melihatnya." Katanya lirih.

Sebatian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ciel terdiam. "Karakter mereka terlihat menonjol sekali. Kak Min Nam dan Kak Jeremy terlihat antusias dan sangat agresif. Kak Shin Woo selalu memasang tampang wibawa dan bijaksana. Kata-kata yang ia utarakan selalu lembut dan membuat hati tenang. Kak Tae Kyung… walaupun aku tahu sikapnya dingin dan cuek, tapi ia baik hati walaupun cara menyampaikannya secara tidak langsung."

Sebastian membelalakan matanya.

"Entah kenapa… aku jadi merasa jauh dari mereka semua." Kata Ciel akhirnya.

Sebastian tertegun. Ia tersenyum mengerti. Ia pun mengusap-usap kepala Ciel yang dapat ia jangkau dengan mudah karena Ciel lebih pendek darinya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka juga selalu peduli denganmu, kan? Ingat saat kau sakit beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyanya lembut.

Ciel masih menatap para seniornya yang terlihat masih berdebat karena Tae Kyung tidak mau masuk ke dalam foto box itu dengan tatapan iri.

"Tapi… senyum mereka selalu berbeda denganku." Katanya.

Sebastian tercekat.

"Hei, kaliaann! Ayo kemari! Kita foto bersama-sama!" panggil Jeremy dengan lantangnya. Karena suaranya yang melengking itu, semua pandangan orang yang ada di situ langsung menuju padanya. Jeremy mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat itu dan sadar akan tingkahnya yang memalukan, ia pun jadi salting dan hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sebastian dan Ciel menoleh keasal suara. Ciel sedikit tersentak. Tapi ia segera bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ayo. Kita segera bergabung dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka juga rekan satu grup dengan kita. Tidak sopan kalau kita terus menyingkir dari mereka hanya karena keakraban mereka berbeda dengan keakrabannya terhadap kita."

Ciel mendengus.

"Ayolah…" rajuk Sebastian sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel. Ciel tersentak. Hari ini… Sebastian agak berbeda dari biasanya. Semakin hari sikapnya semakin lembut. Senyumannya terlihat tulus. Dan hari ini… ia menggandeng tangan Ciel? Wajah Ciel mendadak merona merah. Mimpi apa Ciel semalam?

"Oke! Senyuuumm…!" Jeremy memberi aba-aba.

Mereka pun segera memasang ekspresi dan pose khas mereka. Jeremy memasang ekspresi lucu dengan pose anehnya. Min Nam tertawa menanggapi pose Jeremy. Shin Woo tersenyum penuh wibawa. Tae Kyung… seperti biasa. Gengsi. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebastian tersenyum tulus sambil merangkul erat leher Ciel. Ciel tercekat hebat. Mata birunya terbelalak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tapi ia senang. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum walaupun ia tahu kalau wajahnya kini memerah.

.

.

Para anggota A.N JELL pun meneruskan perjalanannya lagi. Mereka berenam kembali menyusuri jalanan Myeon Dong yang padat oleh lautan manusia dengan berbagai profesi. Jeremy dan Min Nam nampak ribut sendiri di bagian depan. Tae Kyung berjalan sambil memasang wajah cuek. Shin Woo tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Jeremy. Sedangkan Sebastian dan Ciel terlihat menoleh kesana kemari menikmati kepadatan area shopping ini.

"Min Nam! Kita ke toko ini dulu, yuk!" Jeremy menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko fashion yang sepertinya sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli.

"Ah! Benar juga. Kita sudah lama tidak kesini lagi! Sejak kita jadi berenam." Kata Min Nam pelan di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Ia menatap lembut para juniornya yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Sebastian dan Ciel hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan.

"Kalian ini! Rasa-rasanya… hari ini hanya kalian saja yang bisa bersenang-senang. Perhatikan juga aku yang saat ini sedang benar-benar malu akibat ulah kalian yang berlebihan itu!" gerutu Tae Kyung sambil manyun-manyun.

"Kak Tae Kyung juga nikmatilah sedikit… mereka begitu karena sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bebas begini, kan?" Shin Woo mencoba menenangkan Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung malah memasang pandangan death glarenya pada Min Nam dan Jeremy dan seketika itu mereka langsung merinding. Shin Woo hanya tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tae Kyung.

"Okeee! Kita masuuukkk!" Jeremy mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hyay!" timpal Min Nam yang langsung mengikuti kembarannya itu. Bukan kembaran karena wajahnya mirip, tapi kembar karena sifatnya sama.

Tae Kyung hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah keras, diikuti oleh Shin Woo, Ciel dan Sebastian yang akhirnya melnagkah masuk juga.

Suasana toko ini lumayan ramai. Kebanyakan pengunjung adalah perempuan. Tapi juga tidak sedikit yang laki-laki, kok. Sebelum A.N JELL jadi berenam, mereka sering kemari untuk membeli beberapa aksesoris pilihan mereka. Di toko ini, banyak di jual berbagai aksesoris yang unik dan harganya sangat terjangkau. Dari tas wanita, hingga jaket laki-laki. Aksesoris kecil-kecilan juga ada di sini.

Semenjak mereka masuk ke dalam toko, mereka langsung sibuk lihat sana-sini. Min Nam terlihat jelalatan melihat beberapa aksesoris indah yang bertebaran di sebuah meja khusus untuk memajang semua aksesoris itu. Jeremy langsung ngibrit ke bagian aksesoris laki-laki. Ia sibuk memilih jaket-jaket keren yang digantung di gantungan baju. Ia sibuk membalik-balikkan jekat demi jaket dengan berbagai warna. Shin Woo sibuk melihat-lihat bagian aksesoris kecil seperti rantai sebagai hiasan celana, gelang, kalung, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Tae Kyung hanya terdiam bosan di samping gantungan yang memajang berbagai syal dengan berbagai warna pula. Sebenarnya ia tergiur. Diam-diam, ia pun curi-curi kesempatan untuk melihat-lihatnya juga.

Ciel berjalan mengitari toko tersebut. Jari telunjukkan terlihat memukul-mukul bibirnya pelan, bertanda ia sedang bingung untuk memilih aksesoris apa yang akan ia beli. Ia asyik ber hem-hem ria sambil memandangi beberapa aksesoris di depannya. Seperti kacamata, syal, topi, dan sebagainya.

Sebastian memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik pria bertubuh kecil ramping itu sibuk mencoba beberapa aksesoris di depan cermin. Sebenarnya, ia juga sedang bingung mau membeli apa karena begitu masuk ke toko ini, matanya langsung berhasil di buat silau oleh barang-barang yang kelihatannya menggiurkan itu. Ia yang sedang memilih beberapa gelang laki-laki di dekat counter pembayaran jadi tersita pandangannya. Ia melihat bayangan yang terpantul oleh cermin dan tindakan Ciel dengan kagum. Terkadang, anak itu jadi sangat manis. Walaupun umurnya sudah hampir menginjak usia kedewasaan, terkadang anak itu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang imut. Sebastian melihat Ciel membalik-balikkan tubuhnya di depan cermin untuk melihat apakah syal yang ia pakai itu cocok atau tidak. Dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata merah Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkah Ciel. Tak sengaja, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati deretan cincin indah di sebuah lemari kaca. Matanya terpaku sejenak. Ia terpaku pada sebuah cincin dengan lingkar jari berwarna perak dan batu berwarna biru kotak, juga sebuah cincin dengan lingkar jari berwarna emas dengan batu merah bulat menghiasi tepat di permukaan atasnya (bayangin aja itu mirip kayak cincinnya Ciel n Alois). Sebastian terdiam dan terus memandangi kedua cincin itu. Dan pada akhirnya…

"M… maaf. Bisa saya melihat cincin biru dan merah yang itu?" katanya sopan pada penjaga counter.

.

.

"Lihat jaket yang kubeli tadi. Bagus sekali! Aku suka!" kata Jeremy memamerkan jaket berwarna merah gelapnya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Jaket yang bagus! Aku juga membeli satu syal dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya." Min Nam terlihat langsung memakai syal berwarna putih bersih yang barus aja ia beli.

Kali ini, para A.N JELL sedang duduk-duduk menanti es krim pesanan mereka datang di sebuah toko es krim terkenal di Myeong Dong ini. Toko es krim langganan mereka.

"Min Nam. Syalmu itu terlalu feminin! Lihat syal yang kubeli ini. Berwarna hijau limau. Lebih berkesan cool dari pada punyamu." Kata Tae Kyung datar.

"Huh! Biar saja! Ini, kan, seleraku!" Min Nam membuang wajah dengan manisnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Eh, Ciel!" panggil Min Nam tiba-tiba. "Kau beli apa?"

Ciel yang sedari tadi asyik menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari luar jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya pun tercekat. Lamunannya pun buyar. "Y-ya?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Aku tanya, kau beli apa saja tadi dari toko aksesoris itu?" Min Nam mengulang kata-katanya lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Aah… ma-maafkan kau." Ciel langsung membungkuk. "Aku… m… hanya membeli topi ini dan… sebuah kacamata…?" katanya ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Min Nam perhatian. Melihat simpatik dari seniornya itu, Ciel agak terkesiap. Perhatian Min Nam padanya beda dari perhatian senior-seniornya yang lain. Perhatian Min Nam terlihat seperti… perhatian seorang Kakak pada Adiknya. Tapi, Ciel merasa nyaman akan perlakuan itu. Ia pun menyondorkan tas kecil berisi kacamata beliannya dan topi yang baru saja bertengger di atas kepalanya. Topi berwarna biru gelap yang bentuknya mirip seperti topi-topi para detektif Inggris. Tahu, kan seperti apa bentuknya?

"Ciel! Kau ini suka sekali warna biru, ya?" tanya Min Nam polos.

"Eh? I-iya… begitulah." Ciel garuk-garuk kepala.

Min Nam tersenyum. "Warna yang bagus. Cocok untukmu." Puji Min Nam sambil mengembalikan kacamata dan topi Ciel. Ciel tertegun melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Min Nam. Senyum yang begitu manis. Begitu hangat dan… sedikit feminin.

Eh? Feminin?

Sebastian yang duduk di samping Ciel terlihat diam-diam menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. 'Ciel. Aku yakin kalau anggapanmu tentang para senior tadi salah. Kak Min Nam sangat menyayangimu seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?' kata Sebastian dalam hati. Tak sengaja, tangannya meremat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang terbungkus plastik di bawah meja. Ia tercetik untuk sesaat dan mengingat sesuatu. Ia menunduk ke bawah, menatap bungkusan plastik putih itu.

Cincin berwarna biru dan merah yang tadi ia beli.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan mendorong kereta makanan menuju mereka berenam. Di atasnya tersaji enam es krim berbagai bentuk, rasa dan warna yang berbeda sesuai pesanan para anggota A.N JELL itu. Ia pun meletakkan es krim-es krim itu dengan sopan di hadapan pelanggannya.

"Ah! Es krimnya sudah datang!" seru Jeremy senang layaknya anak umur 5 tahun.

.

.

**A.N JELL's basecamp**

Malam sudah hampir larut. Tapi Ciel belum juga memasuki kamarnya. Ia masih asyik-asyikkan berdiri memandangi langit malam di teras balkon dekat ruang makan. Mata birunya terlihat bersinar di malam hari. Sepasang mata tersebut mengamati benda-benda langit yang menghiasi kelamnya langit malam saat ini.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh Ciel sedikit menggigil. Walaupun begitu, ia tak menyiutkan niatnya untuk tetap berada di luar. Walaupun dingin, ia tetap menikmati pemandangan malam yang luar biasa indah ini.

Ratusan bintang menyebar rata di langit hitam. Berkelap-kelip, bermainkan mata. Menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ciel tersenyum melihat beberapa bintang mengerlingkan cahayanya padanya. Ia menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas tembok pembatas. Sweater hitam dengan padu padan warna hijau tua membungkus tubuhnya yang lemah. Terlihat sweater itu agak kebesaran hingga lengannya hampir menutupi seluruh tangan Ciel. Ia mendesah kagum.

Di salah satu sudut langit, muncullah seberkas cahaya yang amat terang, mngalahkan cahaya-cahaya yang dipamerkan oleh bintang-bintang. Bulan. Bulan malam ini terlihat bulat penuh. Sejenak, mata Ciel tersita dengan pesonanya. Sinar bulan indah sekali malam ini.

.

.

Sebastian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol besar air putih. Ia menuangkan air ke dalam gelas bening yang barusaja ia ambil dari lemari gelas. Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, ia tidak tahu. Padahal, jujur saja. Hari ini ia sangat kelelahan. Sialnya dia.

Sebastian meneguk sedikit demi sedikit air dinginnya dan segera mendesah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam. Semua seniornya juga sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Gelasnya belum benar-benar habis, ia segera berbalik menuju kamarnya sambil membawa minumannya itu. Tapi sejenak, ia tak sengaja menoleh kearah balkon. Ia terbelalak mendapati Ciel berdiri di situ sambil menengadah. Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata merah redupnya. 'Sedang apa Ciel di situ?'

Sebastian segera menghampiri rekannya itu diam-diam.

.

.

Ciel masih menengadah menatap langit. Kini ia berpangku tangan di atas tembok pembatas. Ia termangu-mangu. Sesekali ia mendesah dan mengucek kedua matanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia mengantuk, tapi ia belum puas menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah ini. suasana sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar krik-krikkan jangkrik yang mungkin tersebar di penjuru basecamp ini.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ciel yang terlihat termangu-mangu menatap langit. Ia seakan mendengar langit membisikkan suatu rahasia kepadanya sehingga ia termangu-mangu tanda ia mengerti.

"Ciel?" panggilnya setelah jarak mereka tak terpaut jauh.

Ciel tercekat dan segera menoleh cepat. Mata sapphirenya terbelalak kaget.

"Se-Sebastian!" serunya kaget.

"Kenapa kau bengong di sini? Kau juga belum tidur?" tanya Sebastian menyamai posisi Ciel. Ia berdiri di samping anak itu.

Ciel mendengus dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ketika aku keluar kamar, tidak tahunya aku melihat pemandangan yang cukup menyita mataku. Seketika itu aku kagum dan ingin berlama-lama di sini. Aku takut menyiakannya." Ciel tersenyum.

"Pemandangan langit malam, bukan?" tebak Sebastian. Ciel menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menengadah sambil tersenyum.

"Bintang-bintang malam ini banyak sekali. Bulan juga muncul. Mereka kompak sekali."

Sebastian terdiam. Ia memandang dalam wajah lembut dan putih rekannya itu. Ia memain-memaikan gelasnya yang seperempatnya masih terisi air. Ia ikut menengadah menatap langit. Matanya datar memandangi taburan bintang.

"Kau suka melihat bintang, ya?" tanya Sebastian polos.

Ciel menoleh dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"Entahlah. Sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai bintang. Aku pernah memergokki Kak Min Nam senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi bintang. Aku pun bertanya padanya kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menengadah ke langit malam waktu itu. Dia menjawab, bintang malam itu sangat indah dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Bintang-bntang membuatnya tenang dan ia meluruskan pikirannya yang mungkin ruwet atau semacamnya." Kata Ciel pnajang lebar sambil terkekeh.

Sebastian menatap Ciel. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dan sejak saat itu, kau menyadari bahwa bintang-bintang ternyata juga mampu menghilangkan semua yang membuatmu jenuh dan yang lainnya. Iya, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kok tahu?" Ciel balik tanya.

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu." Sebastian menyolek hidung Ciel. Seketika itu, Ciel tercekat dan wajahnya memerah. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Melihat itu, Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Kau tahu, Ciel?" Sebastian ambil suara. "Di atas sana terdapat bintang yang paling bersinar di malam hari ini." Sebastian menunjuk sesuatu yang di maksudkannya.

"Bulan?" Ciel menaikkan alisnya.

"Yap. Bulan adalah benda langit yang sinarnya paling terang di malam hari."

"Tapi bulan bukan bintang, kan?" Ciel memastikan.

"Memang bukan. Tapi bila di sejajarkan dengan bintang, bulan adalah bintang yang paling terang." Sebastian tersenyum bijaksana.

"Tapi… walaupun begitu… bulan, kan, selalu bergantung pada matahari untuk membuat sinarnya sendiri."

Sebastian menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya itu. Ia menatap sayu wajah rekannya itu. Ia pun mendesah pelan.

"Seperti kamu, kan, Ciel?"

Ciel menoleh cepat kearah si rubby merah. He? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku?" Ciel menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya. Kau selalu bergantung pada orang lain untuk menciptakan cahayamu sendiri. Apalagi… ketika kau mengalami masalah yang membuatmu tertekan… bahkan menangis." Sebastian menatap Ciel penuh simpati. Ciel terbelalak.

Ciel hanya bisa terpaku, tertegun, dan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatmu menangis." Sebastian melembut. Tak terasa, pipi Ciel memanas. Wajahnya memerah.

"K-kau… bagaimana bisa…" Ciel terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengetahui itu semua." Potong Sebastian. Ia menatap wajah merah Ciel sejenak, lalu melihat ke depan.

"Tak ada orang yang bisa melakukan sesuatunya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Apa lagi ketika kita sedang terpuruk. Bukan hanya kau yang pernah mengalami masa-masa menyulitkan seperti itu. Banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin mengalaminya labih dari kamu." Sebastian menerawang. Ciel menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah, juga malu. Tapi Sebastian bisa memaklumi. Walaupun Ciel berumur 16 tahun, tapi ia tetaplah bocah yang masih butuh dibimbing untuk kedepannya. Walaupun pemikirannya sudah mulai mendewasa. Ia tahu itu.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa." Tiba-tiba sebastian teringat sesuatu dan merogoh kantong sweater tipis yang sekarang ia pakai. Ciel penasaran dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari saku bajunya. Ciel segera bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

Sebastian menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Entah kenapa, perasaan Ciel tiba-tiba menjadi campur aduk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, seakan ia tak sabaran ingin melihat benda apa yang ada di dalamnya itu.

Sebastian membuka kotak biru itu dan mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya.

"Cincin?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera saja menggapai tangan kiri Ciel dan memasangkan cincin biru itu di jempol Ciel. Melihat tindakan rekannya itu, Ciel sungguh panik dan malu. Wajahnya memerah. Ap-apa-apaan ini!

"Cincin ini… aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu." Sebastian pun selesai memakaikan cincin itu di jari Ciel.

Ciel bertanya-tanya sambil memandangi cincin perak dengan hiasan batu sapphire biru itu. Jujur saja, ia suka dengan cincin itu. Tapi… jarang-jarang Sebastian membelikan barang bagus untuknya.

Sebastian tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tangan kanannya. Ciel melirik tangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah cincin emas dengan batu merah bundar menghiasi tengahnya. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga punya." Kata sebastian sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk agar tinggi badannya sama dengan anak 16 tahun itu. "Aku sengaja membelinya sesuai selera warna kesukaan kita."

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya satu kali. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau warna kesukaanku adalah warna biru?"

Sebasian mengembangkan senyumnya. "Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu?" Ciel tercekat lalu menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Dan…" Sebastian menggantung. "Aku juga membelinya sesuai warna mata kita." Mendengar itu, Ciel tertegun.

"Warna biru sangat cocok untukmu." Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel dan berkata dengan nada yang lembut. Ciel tersentak dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang. Semburat merah merona menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Kau lebih manis kalau kau tersenyum." Begitu saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sebastian.

Ciel tercekat. Matanya terbelalak. Apa… yang barusan ia dengar itu?

Sebastian tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar karena pantulan cahaya lampu. Mata merahnya bersinar. Melihat itu, jantung Ciel berdegup sangat kencang.

Sebastian menatap mata biru Ciel dalam. Ia ingin menyelami lebih dalam lagi mata biru anak itu hingga ke dasar-dasarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah anak itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ciel berhasil di buatnya panik bukan main. Ia ingin lari, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa membatu.

"Ciel. Bila kau izinkan… aku ingin menjadi tiang untukmu bergantung ketika kau sedang terpuruk." Kata Sebastian lirih setengah mendesah. Napasnya bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh kulit wajah Ciel. Ciel sangat tersentuh akan kata-katanya itu. Dialah orang kedua yang bersedia menjadi pegangannya saat ia sedang terpuruk setelah Go Min Nam. Ciel sadar. Semenjak ia kehilangan orang tuanya, satu per satu, ia juga kehilangan semangat dan suport dari teman-temannya hingga ia pindah ke Korea Selatan ini. Ciel merasakan pipinya memanas. Bukan karena ia mlau, tapi karena ia ingin menangis.

Sebastian melihat mata biru Ciel berkaca-kaca. Ia pun mengelus pipi Ciel menggunakan jempolnya.

"Kau tahu lagu yang kunyanyikan saat rekaman waktu itu?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Ciel menengadah menatap si mata merah redup perlahan. Ia menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lagu itu… dari beberapa lagu yang di ciptakan oleh Kak Tae Kyung… aku sengaja memilih lagu yang itu karena…" Sebastian menggantung. Ciel makin penasaran. Ya. Lagu itu. Lagu yang berhasil membuat Ciel ragu sesaat. Lagu yang berhasil membuat hati dan perasaan Sebastian bergejolak. Apa arti lagu itu untuk si pembawanya?

"Aku sengaja memilih lagu itu karena… lagu itu cocok untuk mewakili perasaanku padamu."

Ciel tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku… sejak pertama kali bertemu, entah kenapa dadaku terasa seperti meronta. Jantungku selalu berdebar ketika melihatmu, dan hatiku terasa teriris ketika melihatmu terpuruk… bahkan menangis." Kata Sebastian agak ragu tapi pasti. Ciel mencoba menyelami kata-kata itu.

"Dan lewat lagu itu… aku sadar bahwa aku…" Sebastian kembali menggantung, menambah degup jantung Ciel makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sebastian lembut.

Ciel tersentak. Perasaannya serasa tidak menentu. Hatinya tersentuh saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut si pecinta merah. Tak terasa ia menitikkan air matanya yang tadi sempat menggantung di sudut matanya. Ia pun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menangis tertahan. Tubuhnya mulai berguncang sedikit. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Menangis karena terharu… ataukah senang. Tapi yang pasti, hatinya kini sedang berbunga-bunga.

Dengan sigap, Sebastian memeluk tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya yang kuat. Ia biarkan si mata biru menangis, walaupun ia tidak tahan melihatnya menangis.

"Sudah kubilang… kau lebih manis bila kau tersenyum." Sebastian mengusap air mata Ciel yang berjatuhan. Ciel menengadah menatap si rambut hitam, masih dengan mata diselimuti air mata.

Sebastian menatapnya sayu. Ia memegang dagu Ciel dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ciel bisa merasakan napas hangat Sebastian menerpa wajahnya. Sebastian pun dengan pasti mengecup bibir Ciel yang masih lemah itu dengan lembut. Sebutir kristal bening meluncur cepat melewati pipi Ciel. Sebastian makin erat menciumnya hingga Ciel tenang, dan tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskannya. Ia ganti memeluk Ciel dengan erat.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya… aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu. Jangan ada air mata lagi di depanku. Kau mengerti, kan?" kata Sebastian. "Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Saranghaeyo…"

Di dalam pelukannya, Sebastian bisa merasakan Ciel mengangguk. Secara tidak langsung, Ciel menjawab perkataan Sebastian dengan anggukkan kepala. Ia masih sedikit terisak. Walaupun begitu, ia merasa senang. Ia senang karena ia kini menyadari betul atas perasaannya yang akhir-akhir ini sempat membuatnya bingung dan ragu. Dan itu adalah cinta.

Malam semakin larut. Bintang-bintang makin berkelip lebih semarak, seakan mereka ikut senang karena di dunia ini, lahirlah lagi sepasang sejoli yang baru saja saling menyatakan cinta. Inilah awal kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

**Shilla Hotel, Seoul**

Pukul 24.00

Sebuah mobil bermarna hitam gelap berhenti di depan gerbang masuk hotel Shilla. Ya. Shilla. Nama yang sama dengan nama istana Seoraboel Shilla (baca= Sorabol Shilla), satu-satunya istana dari tiga istana terkenal di Korea yang pernah memiliki raja wanita, Ratu Seondeok (raja wanita pertama Shilla) yang berdiri dari tahun 57 SM-953 M. Nama yang bersejarah itu pun dipakai untuk menamai hotel mewah tersebut.

Para pelayan segera menghampiri mobil itu dan membantu penumpangnya turun dari mobil, kecuali si sopir yang harus memarkir mobil ke tempat parkir.

Dari mobil turunlah seorang pria jangkung memakai baju serba hitam dan memakai kacamata dengan penuh wibawa. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan menerpa rambutnya yang rapi. Ia pun menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan itu dengan jari.

Dari sisi pintu mobil sebelah kiri, muncul seorang pemuda tinggi, memakai kacamata berlensa cokelat dan memakai jaket berwarna ungu yang hmapir menutupi lututnya itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Mata biru langitnya menyipit menatap pemandangan hotel mewah ini. Ia pun melepas kacamatanya dengan cara yang keren.

"Hotel yang bagus, hei, manajer." Katanya pada pria berpakaian hitam dengan nada sedikit sombong. Si pria berpakaian hitam pun berjalan mengikutinya memasuki gedung mewah tersebut. Gedung yang entah berapa lantai dan berapa meter tingginya itu. Gedung yang sangat menakjubkan!

Pamuda dan pria hitam itu di sambut hangat oleh pelayan di dalam hotel. Si pemuda tersenyum ramah, tapi si pria hitam itu hanya memasang wajah cool. Sesampainya di depan resepsionis, si pria jangkung serba hitam itu pun memesan kamar, sementara pemuda berjaket ungu itu hanya memandangi keadaan sekitar ruang umum itu dengan takjub.

"Saya memesan satu kamar untuk pemuda di belakang saya ini." katanya pada seorang resepsionis. Si resepsionis sempat tak bisa berkata-kata melihat ketampanan pria jangkung itu.

"Ah! Ba-baik… a-atas nama siapa, ya…?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Mendengar si resepsionis bertanya, si pemuda pun segera mendekat. Saat si jangkung akan berkata, tiba-tiba ia segera di potong olehnya. Ia pun tersenyum licik, dan itu memang senyuman khasnya.

"Alois Trancy." Katanya. "Atas nama Alois Trancy."

.

.

Chapter 5 O.W.A.R.I!

Huft… akhirnya kelar juga. Ide yang sudah saia susun sedemikian rupa selama berminggu-minggu akhrinya ditulis juga.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hotel Shilla, itu saia cari di google. Awalnya saia cuma iseng karena saia bingung mau namain hotel yang bakal disinggahi Alois itu. Berhubung itu hotel berada di Korea, saia pun iseng-iseng cari di google dan tidak tahunya, ada nama hotel di Seoul bernama Shilla. Saia sendiri kaget plus bangga (hweh, hweh, hweh…). Kenapa? Seperti yang saia jelaskan di atas, bahwa nama hotel tersebut sama dengan nama salah satu istana di Korea, yaitu Seoraboel Shilla, yang pernah di filmkan dengan judul THE GREAT QUEEN SEONDEOK yang pernah ditayangkan di Ind****r beberapa bulan yang lalu, atau bahkan setahun yang lalu, ya? Ah! Pkoknya baru-baru ini, kok. Dan memang istana tersebut pernah memiliki raja wanita yang mungkin satu-satunya istana yang memiliki raja wanita di Korea. Dan nama dari raja wanita tersebut ya Ratu Seondeok itu sendiri. Hehehe… saia suka cerita atau film yang berbau sejarah-sejarah! ^^

Oke, gitu aja penjelasan dari saia, lebih kurangnya saia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ( malah kayak penutup pidato).

Jangan lupa reviewnya, yah…

Yunoki touya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah lebaran, saia baru nglanjutin fic ini. hehe… maaf lama apdetnya. Ya… karena sibuk juga mungkin karena harus silaturahmi ketempat sodara-sodara. Sibuk masak n nyiap-nyiapin ketupat lontong. Hyahahaha. ^^

Hahahay! Ketemu lagi sama saia. Lama juga saia belum nglanjutin fic ini. karena saia lagi asyik nonton korean drama terbaru. Cinderella's stepsister. Hehehe…

Oke, lah. Kita mulai aja ceritanya, yah… ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Title adaptation: Without Words_9th Street (You're Beautifull OST)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Without Words**** 1**

**A.N Entertainme****nt**

Hari natal pun tiba. Salju mulai deras turun. Butiran-butirannya yang dingin menusuk tulang bila jatuh langsung ke permukaan kulit tanpa perantara apapun.

"Selamat nataaallll!" seru para anggota A.N JELL semangat sambil menyulangkan gelas kaca berisi jus jeruk. Kecuali Tae Kyung yang terlihat gengsi.

Mereka kini sedang berpesta di atas atap gedung yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa. Terdapat meja berbentuk kotak panjang di tengah, dengan aksen taplak putih, dan beberapa hiasan natal bertebaran di atas meja. Oh! Tidak lupa juga makanan-makanan lezat terhidang di atasnya. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat atap yang dibuat dari sejenis genteng yang terbuat dari plastik keras yang transparan. Jadi, kita bisa melihat awan dengan bebas walaupun terhalang atap.

Jeremy, Min Nam terlihat sumringah malam ini. Ya. Karena mereka sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini. Mereka juga yang paling ribut karena tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam ini.

Barusan, lonceng gereja berdentang keras. Itu artinya, pukul 12 malam, hari natal dataanngg! Mereka pun segera mengaba-aba untuk bersulang bersama. Tak ketinggalan Pak Ahn, manajer Red, manajer Ma dan Nona Wang juga ikut.

"Kita rayakan natal ini dengan suka cita, ya!" seru Jeremy. Semuanya pun tertawa. Tae Kyung juga. Walaupun sudah ia tahan sekeras apapun. Dasar. Ketawa saja harus gengsi. Kamu nanti susah sendiri! DX

"Ah! Yoo He Yi juga akan datang kemari." Kata Pak Ahn tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, semuanya terdiam dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa? Nona He Yi?" tanya Jeremy. Di sisi lain, Tae Kyung hanya bisa membuang napas dengan keras. Lagi-lagi si pengganggu datang.

"Iya. Dan hari ini… dia kan membawa adik sepupunya kemari." Kata Pak Ahn lagi.

"Adik sepupu? Aku baru tahu kalau dia punya adik sepupu." Kata Min Nam polos sambil bertatap-tatapan dengan Jeremy dan Shin Woo.

"Apakah adik sepupunya itu artis?" tanya Min Nam.

Pak Ahn terdiam. Ia tersenyum sambil meneguk segelas jus jeruknya. "Yaah… kalian lihat saja nanti."

Seketika itu, semuanya saling bertatapan. Tak ketinggalan Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Adik sepupu…?" gumam Ciel. Sebastian menoleh kearah Ciel yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

"Nee~ semuanya! Aku dataang!" seru Yoo He Yi begitu sampai di atap gedung. Tapi bukannya disambut, tapi malah pada sweatdrop semua. Ya iyalah. Lihat betapa lebaynya Nona yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya He Yi manja sambil memanyunkan bibir. Nah! Inilah yang paling dibenci Tae Kyung.

"Nona He Yi… maaf. Kami hanya sedikit… ah! Lupakan saja." Kata Nona Wang sambil mengantar He Yi ketempat duduknya. Sepeninggalan He Yi, Tae Kyung hanya bisa memijit-mijit jidatnya. Ciel hanya bisa cekikikan. Tahu Ciel menertawakannya, Tae Kyung langsung mendeathglare Ciel. Ciel langsung diam bak anak-anak. Tapi Ciel masih curi-curi kesempatan untuk berkikik-kikik ria. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"He Yi, apakabar?" sapa Pak Ahn sambil mendekati He Yi.

"Ah! Kabarku baik. Hari ini dingin sekali, ya?" katanya sambil menyimpulkan seulas senyum dan merapatkan jaket bulunya.

"Hahaha! Tapi sedingin apapun takan terasa kalau berkumpul seperti ini." Pak Ahn menggelegak. He Yi hanya tersenyum. Matanya melirik Tae Kyung sambil seyum-senyum. Tae Kyung yang mengetahui mata genit He Yi meliriknya, ia langsung tercekat dan membuang muka. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan hanya bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Cuekin aja. Cuekin aja!

Mengetahui itu, He Yi hanya mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Katanya seraya berlari-lari kecil kearah pintu. Semua orang saling mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Terlihat He Yi seperti sedang memanggil sebuah nama diambang pintu atap gedung. Ia juga mengawekan tangannya.

Ciel memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita berumur 21 tahun itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncullah pemuda berjaket ungu—yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut—dengan bulu hitam di kedua pundaknya. Ia terlihat barusaja melepas kacamatanya. Ia menyibakkan rambut pirangnya dengan keren, lalu tersenyum licik. Di belakangnya pria berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti.

"Ha! Perkenalkan. Dia adalah adik sepupu yang kuceritakan tempo hari. Dan yang di belakang itu… adalah manajernya." kata He Yi. He yi menarik pemuda berjaket ungu itu mendekat. "adik sepupuku ini bernama…" kata He Yi menggantung. Terlihat semua orang yang ada disitu diserang hawa penasaran (bukan hantu lho, ya).

He Yi tersenyum. "Namanya… Alois Trancy."

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar nama itu. Alois… Trancy…?

"He~? Tidak mirip denganmu, tuh." Kata Tae Kyung datar.

"Ah! Memangnya kenapa? Saudara sepupu, kan, tidak harus mirip denganku!" balas He Yi. Tae Kyung hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah-sudah…" kata Pak Ahn menenangkan. "aku mau tanya satu hal. Alois Trancy… penyanyi dan pencipta lagu muda yang terkenal di Amerika itu, kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Pak Ahn tadi, Min Nam, Jeremy, manajer Ma dan Nona Wang langsung menjerit tidak percaya.

"Amerika?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Tae Kyung dan Sebastian hanya membelalakan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Penyanyi terkenal… Amerika? Ah! Dia! Alois Trancy yang itu! Dia lebih dulu menapaki dunia entertainment dua tahun sebelum Ciel. Dan… entah kenapa, mereka kali ini hampir serata-rata. Mereka berdua adalah saingan berat.

"Alois Trancy…" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Sebastian mendengar gumaman Ciel. Ia memiringkan kepala.

"Hai, semuanya." Sapa Alois sambil melambai. "senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Alois adalah adik sepupu dari keluarga Ibu He Yi. Alois adalah pemuda keturunan Amerika-Korea. Jadi dia langsung cas-cus bicara bahasa Korea. Ia juga pemuda yang berbakat dalam tarik suara dan dalam bermusik. Tanpa diketahui juga, pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu berbakat menciptakan lagu. Walaupun masih muda, prestasinya sangat banyak. Dari beberapa puluh lagu yang sudah ia ciptakan, tak sedikit dari lagu-lagunya itu yang dibawakan artis terkenal dan dijadikan soundtrack film. Sejak Ciel muncul di dunia tarik suara, popularitas Alois sedikit menurun. Ciel lebih cepat naik ketimbang dia. Menyadari itu, Alois agak kesal. Dan sejak saat itu, ia pun bertekad untuk menjadikan pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu menjadi saingannya. Ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Ciel, tapi belakangan ini jarang sekali. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak pernah.

"Aloiskuuu!" tiba-tiba He Yi memeluk erat adik sepupunya itu gemas. Alois langsung berguncang. "Kak He Yi!" elaknya.

"Sepertinya… Nona He Yi sangat menyayangi Alois, ya?" gumam Jeremy.

"Hu-um. Kau benar." Jawab Min Nam polos sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Alois bersuara. Kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan. Mata biru langitnya terbelalak.

Semuanya seakan ikut tercekat.

"Kau… Ciel Phantomhive, bukan?" tanya Alois sambil menunjuk diri Ciel. Ciel tersentak. "lama tidak jumpa, ya?" mendengar itu, semuanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

Alois menyentakkan tangan Kakak sepupunya itu pelan dan berjalan kearah Ciel.

"Kau… anggota baru A.N JELL? Waah… Tak kusangka…" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel hanya heran melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tapi kemudian, ia sedikit merasa tersinggung. Nada bicara Alois… seakan seperti mengejek. Ciel pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap mata biru Alois dengan tajam.

"Aaarrgh! Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat banyak teman dari luar negeri tahun ini!" tiba-tiba Jeremy berteriak. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dicat pirang.

"Ahahahaha…" Min Nam hanya tertawa pasrah. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa kebetulan seperti ini.

"Baiklah… lebih baik, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Kata pak Ahn.

Jeremy maju duluan. Ia segera menjabat tangan Alois.

"Hai. Aku Jeremy." Katanya loyo.

Alois terkekeh heran lalu tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kak Jeremy."

Entah kenapa, setelah melihat Alois tersenyum, Jeremy seakan tersengat aliran listrik. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aloiiss! Kau manis sekaliii!" serunya gemas. Penyakit peluk-peluknya yang sudah mendarah daging selama ia tinggal di Amerika pun langsung kumat. Hampir saja tubuh apik Alois disambar dan dirematnya. Tapi untung saja Min Nam dan Shin Woo sigap mencegahnya. Mereka pun menarik tubuh Jeremy jauh-jauh.

Melihat itu, semuanya hanya bsia tertawa, termasuk Alois. Ia benar-benar tertawa dengan renyah tanpa embel-embel licik. Diantara mereka yang ikut tertawa, hanya Ciel yang tidak tertawa. Ia hanya tersenyum. Itu pun hanya kecil dan tipis.

"Maafkan kesalah fatalan Jeremy, ya." Kata Min Nam sambil mendesah pasrah. "aku Go Min Nam. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil menyimpulkan senyum. Alois terpaku sejenak. Senyuman itu… hangat sekali. Alois pun membalas senyumnya.

"Aku Kang Shin Woo. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Shin Woo menjabat tangan Alois sambil tersenyum tulus. Alois mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum.

Dan kali ini… giliran Tae Kyung. Seperti biasa, dia gengsi lagi. Ia berjalan sok keren sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibir. Alois memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tae Kyung. Ia hanya bisa menahan senyum liciknya.

"Aku Hwang Tae Kyung." Kata Tae Kyung datar. Ia sama sekali tidak menjabat tangan Alois. Alois benar-benar heran. 'Heh! Dimana rasa sopan santunmu? Dasar Kakak tidak tahu diri!' Batinnya.

"Oh… oke." Katanya sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi sudah mengambang di udara karena tidak segera disambut tangan Tae Kyung. "senang berkenalan dengan Kakak." Kata Alois salting. Ia memaksakan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Walaupun di dalam hati, ia merutuki kesombongan Tae Kyung.

"Perkenalkan… nama saya… Sebastian Michaelis." Tiba-tiba Sebastian berkata sebelum Alois siap berkenalan menjabat tangannya. Alois tercekat. Dilihatnya pria bermata merah darah dan berambut hitam pekat itu sedang tersenyum. Alois terbelalak dan wajahnya merona merah.

"A… I-iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu… Kak Sebastian." Kata Alois sedikit terbata-bata. Wajahnya malu-malu.

Kini tinggalah Ciel yang belum menjabat tangan Alois. Agak jauh ia berdiri, matanya menatap Alois yang juga menatapnya. Alois tersenyum sambil mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Matanya menyipit sedikit.

"Oke… khusus dia, aku tidak perlu berkenalan." Katanya sambil terus menatap sosok berambut kelabu itu. "aku sudah kenal lama dengannya."

Ciel tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Telinganya serasa terbakar. Apa salahnya, sih, berjabat tangan walaupun sudah kenal? Ciel sedikit marah. Apalagi begitu ia melihat ekspresi wajah Alois yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel itu.

Sementara Ciel dan Alois saling berpandang-pandangan, semuanya terdiam. Mereka seakan merasakan ketegangan yang terbesit diantara dua pemuda tersebut. Dan karena merasa tidak nyaman, Pak Ahn pun ambil suara.

"Oke, oke… sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pestanya. Sayang, kan, nanti makanan yang sudah disajikan keburu dingin." Katanya. Mendengar itu, semuanya seakan memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dan tersenyum.

"Ah! I-iya… itu benar!" kata Jeremy kaku. "kalau tidak segera disambar… lebih baik untukku saja." Katanya sambil mencomot cake yang ada di meja.

"Eh? Jeremy!" cegah Min Nam.

Melihat itu semuanya tertawa. Jeremy dan Min Nam selalu berhasil membuat suasana yang tadinya kaku menjadi cair. Alois ikut tertawa lepas, sedangkan Ciel hanya mendesah sambil terkekeh geli. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dari jauh, Alois memandangi wajah Ciel yang sedang tertawa itu. Wajahnya imut dan menggemaskan. Di sekitar Ciel terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil merangkulnya hangat. Tiba-tiba, senyum Alois memudar. Ia menatap iri pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu. Hatinya terasa teriris. Sungguh sakit. Ia meremat jaketnya erat dan menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

**Shilla Hotel, pukul 2.00**

Alois sudah kembali ke penginapannya. Ia sudah cukup puas berpesta bersama Kakak sepupunya dan teman-teman barunya. Ia sudah cukup puas berbanyol bersama Jeremy yang terkenal polos dan lucu itu. Dan sekarang… malah asyik berkutat dengan sebuah buku notes, sebuah bolpoin dan gitarnya yang ia bawa dari Amerika. Rupanya ia sedang asyik menyusun kata-kata dan nada untuk menciptakan lagu. Padahal, baru saja ia masuk kamar dan ganti baju beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan lagi. Ini sudah malam! Yah… memang. Kalau ada waktu luang atau bisa ia tidak bisa tidur, ia suka sekali begini. Karena berhubung di hotelnya tidak ada piano, ia jadi bermain dengan gitarnya. Alois bisa bermain alat musik apa saja kecuali drum. Tapi yang paling ia sukai adalah piano. Dan nomer duanya adalah gitar.

Claude Faustus, pria yang merangkap sebagai manajer dan butler Alois, pria yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata kotaknya selalu bertengger di hidungnya itu nampak sedang berjalan menuju kamar Alois. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Alois, ia segera mengetuk pintunya.

"Tuan Muda… anda sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Jidatnya mengernyit dan segera membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sang Tuan malah asyik terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan berkutat dengan gitarnya. Di sisinya tergeletak buku dan sebuah bolpoin.

Alois berbalik pelan. Wajahnya datar menatap butler plus manajernya itu.

"Astaga, Tuan Muda. Bukankah saya sudah bilang bahwa anda harus segera istirahat?" Claude menghampiri Alois yang kembali memetik-metik gitarnya. Alois diam saja ketika butlernya itu bicara.

"Tuan Muda! Saya mohon berhentilah! Anda harus banyak istirahat! Kalau tidak... bisa-bisa…" Claude segera memisahkan tangan Alois yang terlihat terbeset-beset itu dari gitarnya. Saking kerasnya tekad untuk menciptakan lagu dengan gitarnya itu dari kemarin siang, alhasil jari-jari Alois tersayat-sayat senar gitar. Alois yang keras kepala terus memberontak tanpa berteriak. Tapi Claude lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Claude!" desis Alois sambil terus memberontak. Claude hanya terdiam sambil terus melepaskan gitar dari tangan Tuannya. Alois bersikeras untuk terus mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"AARRGH! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Alois akhirnya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda… nanti anda…" kata Claude.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU URUSI SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR TENTANG MASALAHKU!" bentak Alois sambil menyentakkan kepalanya. Mata biru mudanya memelototi mata emas Claude. Untuk kali ini, mau tidak mau Claude harus mengalah. Ia pun segera bangkit dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya akan segera keluar." Katanya sambil membungkuk. Tangan kanannya ia silangkan di dadanya. "tapi… saya berharap anda segera tidur dan istirahat. Mengingat jadwal show anda di Korea sangat padat 2 minggu ini." nasihat Claude. Mendengar itu, Alois langsung membuang wajah dengan benci.

Setelah berkata demikian, Claude segera undur diri dan keluar dari kamar Alois. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu. Sepeninggalan Claude, Alois hanya bisa ngos-ngosan. Ia benar-benar marah malam ini karena ulah si butler itu. Setelah tenang, ia hanya terdiam memandangi buku notes yang di situ terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang masih banyak di coret-coret karena salah itu datar. Kedua matanya terlihat redup. Tangannya menggenggam leher gitar dengan erat. Sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk. Ia tersentak dan segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia terus terbatuk hingga tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Hingga akhirnya terhenti. Tenggorokannya sakit. Ia menatap telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dan ia sangat terkejut melihatnya. Ada noda bercak-bercak darah merah di situ. Matanya terbelalak dan bergerak-gerak takut saat mengetahuinya. Tangannya gemetar menampahi bercak darah tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Di sudut matanya, airmatanya sudah menumpuk. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Alois menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan walaupun agak terputus-putus. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya sejenak, diikuti leleran airmatanya. Ia berusaha tabah mengetahui ini semua. Setelah tenang, ia pun mengusapkan noda darah itu ke dalam saku kemeja tidurnya. Alois pun kembali berkutat dengan buku notes dan kembali memetik gitarnya. Melupakan kejadian yang barusaja terjadi.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Taman Huwon**

Siang ini akan diadakan pengambilan gambar di suatu taman yang bagus. Itu pun usulan dari sang fotografer. Setting latar belakangnya adalah taman yang ia ketahui begitu luas dan indah, yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, dan terdapat beberapa bangunan paviliun dan kolam yang besar. Dan satu lagi! Pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan di salah satu kompleks istana! Begitu mengetahui itu semua, para anggota A.N JELL dan He Yi langsung terbelalak. Apalagi Ciel dan Sebastian. Ini… apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Di pengambilan gambar kali ini, kita akan ambil gambar di kompleks istana ini." Kata si fotografer. Ciel dan Sebastian langsung berpandang-pandangan. Tahu sendiri, kan, mereka belum pernah mengambil gambar di daerah istana. Saat mereka di Inggris pun, mereka belum pernah. Dan entahlah bila mereka mengambil gambar di istana Inggris, belum tentu mereka diizinkan. Tapi… berbeda dengan Korea. Di sini, istana sudah banyak yang dijadikan tempat wisata. Jadi… boleh-boleh saja, mungkin.

"Dan lagi. Aku sengaja megusulkan pengambilan gambar kali ini di sini karena aku ingin melihat kalian dengan suasana alami." Kata sang fotografer sambil membalik-balikkan sebuah buku. Entah itu buku apa. Tapi yang jelas… itu adalah buku kumpulan foto A.N JELL yang sudah pernah ia jepret. Mungkin ia sedang membandingkan suasana para anggota A.N JELL jika di foto di tempat yang begitu alami seperti ini dengan foto-foto A.N JELL yang ia ambil dengan latar belakang biasa-biasa saja.

"Dan… kalian akan dipasangkan dengan Yoo He Yi." Tambah si fotografer.

Mendengar itu, para anggota A.N JELL angkatan pertama; Jeremy, Tae Kyung dan Shin Woo langsung terlihat loyo. Min Nam yang angkatan kedua hanya bsia tersenyum pasrah. Ciel dan Sebastian hanya bisa menoleh kearah mereka dengan wajah tidak mengerti dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu?

Sementara para A.N JELL dan He Yi berdiskusi dibawah instruksi sang fotografer, Alois terlihat berdiri sambil bersedekap di bawah pohon cemara. Di sebelahnya sudah dibangun tenda untuk keperluan rias, ganti baju dan lain-lain. Para kru forografer terlihat sibuk saat itu. Tapi berlawanan dengan Alois. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi Kakak sepupunya itu bersama anggota A.N JELL lainnya. Ia mendesah.

"Lebih baik anda pakai jaket anda, Tuan Muda." Tiba-tiba Claude memaikan jaket ungu pada punggung Alois. Alois sedikit tercekat dan menoleh. Ia tidak mempedulikan manajernya itu menyampirkan jaket ungu kesayangannya di punggungnya. Alois kembali menoleh kearah depan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Claude hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia tahu perilaku Tuan Mudanya ini berubah… sejak saat itu.

Pengambilan gambar pun dimulai. Ciel memakai setelan jas yang sedikit terbesit aliran dark gothic di sana. Riasanya pun dibuat sedikit mengerikan. Ia dipoles dengan pensil hitam dibagian kantung matanya. Bedaknya pun dibuat sedikit pucat. Ia di sini jadi terlihat lebih keren dan sangar! Keren! Keren! *author jerit-jerit sendiri* *dijitak*

Begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Ia memang sudah biasa tampil seperti itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan mata merah membaranya itu. Ciel sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat penampilannya itu.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tercekat. Ia buru-buru membuang wajah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Katanya terbata-bata. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut kelabu Ciel.

Para anggota A.N JELL yang lain pun sama. Begitu juga dengan Go Min Nam. Di sini, ia jadi terlihat begitu laki-laki. Ciel tahu sikap Min Nam memang sedikit lembut ketimbang laki-laki pada umumnya. Tapi kali ini, ia melihat Min Nam berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kak Min Nam keren, lho." Puji Ciel sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Min Nam tadinya sedikit canggung dan malu. Tapi berkat pujian dari Ciel, ia pun tersenyum. Tangannya pun mengelus rambut Ciel dengan sayang. Ciel jadi merona merah.

He Yi memakai gaun putih dan topi dengan warna sama, dengan hiasan pita berwarna hitam pekat. Gaunnya terlihat dibuat sobek-sobek. Riasannya tak jauh beda dengan para A.N JELL yang semuanya laki-laki itu. Ia terlihat keren sekaligus cantik! Eh? Tunggu dulu! ini berarti…

"Pak Ahn!" panggil Ciel tiba-tiba sambil melambai. Pak Ahn yang sedang duduk-duduk di meja berpayung itu tercekat. Ia melihat Ciel berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Pengambilan gambar kali ini… bukankah bertema dark gothic, ya?" tanya Ciel polos. Mendengar pertanyaan Ciel itu, Pak Ahn tersenyum.

"Mungkin begitu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi… kenapa tempat pengambilan gambarnya di kompleks istana seperti ini? Terkesan kontras sekali."

"Tapi aku yakin… ini akan bagus hasilnya." Potong Pak Ahn. Ia menepuk pundak Ciel pelan sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Pak Ahn itu, Ciel tertegun.

"Oke! Pengambilan gambar akan di lakukan bergantian! Jadi, cepatlah bersiap-siap!" seru si fotografer.

Untuk awal-awal, Tae Kyung duluan yang diambil gambarnya bersama He Yi. Mereka terlihat keren dan romantis, walaupun tidak ada senyum di wajah mereka. Itu memang disengaja. Kata si fotografer, "jangan ada senyum di wajah kalian!" begitu katanya dengan menekankan kata 'jangan'. Lalu kali ini Shin Woo dan Jeremy diambil berdua tanpa He Yi. Pose mereka sangat keren dan cool. Kali ini, sisi persahabatan mereka tidak terlihat. Mereka cenderung berjauhan dengan tatapan tajam. Ini memang sudah diatur oleh si fotografer, sih.

Ciel menunggu gilirannya dipanggil. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari lokasi pemotretan, dekat tenda rias. Pengambilan gambar kali ini sudah berjalan 1 jam lamanya. Ia melihat Sebastian dan Min Nam sudah berpose keren di pelataran rumput hijau yang luas. Entah kenapa, ia terpesona akan setiap pose yang dibuatnya. ia menyimpulkan senyum kecil.

"Hei. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ciel menoleh. Alois?

"Kau belum dipanggil, ya?" tanyanya. Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Hm… kau terlihat dari tadi memandangi Kak Sebastian terus. Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Alois sambil tersenyum licik. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ciel menoleh cepat kearah Alois. Wajahnya memerah, tapi juga kesal. 'Kenapa, sih, nada bicaramu itu selalu seperti mengejek begitu!' Batinnya kesal.

"A… ketahuan, kan?" kata Alois setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel. Alois mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel.

"Sebastian itu keren, ya? Aku menyukainya." tanyanya berbisik. Masih dengan nada licik. Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kearah Alois dan mendapati senyum licik mengembang di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia… memanggil nama Sebastian tanpa embel-embel 'Kak'? Entah kenapa… perasaannya kini sedikit terganggu. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"Ah! Ciel! Giliranmu!" panggil fotografer.

Ciel tercekat, lamunannya buyar entah kemana. "Baik!" jawabnya seraya berlari menghampiri sang fotografer.

Dari kejauhan, Alois memandangi Ciel yang sedang mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah taman luas berumput hijau itu. Ciel dipasangkan dengan He Yi dan Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum. Ciel nampak sedikit canggung.

Mata Alois mengerjap sekali, seakan ia tercekat heran. Seketika itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Jadi benar, ya… kalau Ciel itu menyukai Sebastian?' Batinnya.

"Oke! Siap…" fotografer mengaba-aba setelah mengatur pose dan posisi dari ketiga orang itu.

Alois memerhatikan pose-pose yang dibuat oleh Ciel. 'Keren juga.' Batinnya. Tangannya bersedekap, tatapannya datar. Tiba-tiba, ia pun tersenyum licik.

.

.

**A.N JELL's basecamp**

Sore ini, hujan turun deras sekali. Suasana rumah menjadi bising karena hantaman air hujan yang turun membentur genteng. Udara juga masih dingin. Sampai-sampai napas pun beruap.

Sore menjelang malam. Min Nam, Shin Woo dan Jeremy sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Seperti perintah dari He Yi, mereka disuruh mengerjakan semuanya. Dan memasakan makanan pesanan He Yi; Nasi goreng dan spagetty. Min Nam ikhlas-ikhlas saja menjalaninya karena dia juga suka sekali memasak. Tapi berbeda dengan Shin Woo dan Jeremy. Mereka sering kena semprot dari He Yi karena pekerjaannya tidak sesuai keinginannya. Ya bagaimana mau bagus? Mereka saja bekerja dengan setengah-setengah begitu, kok! Mereka terlihat malas sekali melayani Nona Yoo He Yi yang tukang atur itu. Ah! Tidak hanya tukang atur. Dia juga suka membuat alasan yang selalu menjengkelkan anggota angkatan pertama A.N JELL. Mereka menyebut He Yi dengan 'Peri Palsu'. Kenapa? Ya… karena dia pintar sekali memasang tampang polos dan manis bagaikan peri, tapi hatinya busuk dan penuh tindak tanduk. Haah… rasanya lelah sekali harus menjadi pelayan He Yi walau hanya sore ini. Mereka berdua rupanya sedang dikerjai oleh He Yi.

"Heh! Kau salah memotong bawang bombaynya! Potong yang benar!" protes He Yi setelah melihat hasil irisan bawang bombay yang dikerjakan oleh Jeremy. Jeremy hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah.

"Iya, iya!" katanya kesal.

"Ah! Shin Woo!" kini He Yi berpaling dan berjalan menuju Shin Woo. "rebus mienya dengan benar!" perintahnya.

Mendengar perintah He Yi yang seakan berlagak seperti bos itu berhasil menaikkan darah Shin Woo. 'Bisa-bisa aku akan menambahkan cuka dan garam sebanyak mungkin ke rebusan mie ini! Biar kau tahu rasa!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Min Nam terlihat sedang memeras jeruk sunkis dengan serius dan memindahkan air jeruk tersebut ke dalam teko sedang. Tak lupa ia juga menambahkan gula dan air dingin. Min Nam ditugaskan untuk menangani masalah minuman oleh He Yi. Min Nam hanya sedikit mendapa protes dari He Yi. Mungkin karena ia mengerjakannya dnegan sepenuh hati. He Yi hanya bsia mengangguk-angguk, menyatakan kalau kerja Min Nam bagus sekali. Walaupun sedikit terpintas bahwa ia tidak mau mengakui Min Nam.

Ciel barusaja keluar dari kamarnya, yang tak lain juga kamar Min Nam. Dia barusaja selesai mandi. Nampak rambutnya masih basah dan ia sedang mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia akan berjalan turun menuju ruang makan ketika mencium bau harum masakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat sambil tersenyum riang.

Ketika ia akan menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Suara yang begitu indah, walaupun terdengar samar-samar. Ciel pun menoleh ke belakang, terpaku pada sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat. Ia pun segera mendekati pintu tersebut.

Tae Kyung nampak sedang asyik memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts grand piano putih miliknya di ruang pianonya. Dan sesekali, ia bersenandung dan terhenti ketika tangannya mencatat sesuatu di buku yang ia sandarkan di sandaran buku piano.

Rupanya, ia sedang mendesain ulang lagu yang barusaja ia selesaikan kemarin. Merapikan nada demi nada yang kedengarannya sedikit sumbang.

Ciel membuka pintu perlahan. Telinganya tergoda akan suara dentingan piano yang begitu indah dan elegan dari dalamnya. Dan… samar ia juga mendengar orang bersenandung. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia tercekat.

"Kak Tae Kyung?" gumamnya.

Tae Kyung kembali bersenandung sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lincah.

**Maldoeobs****hi sarangi nareulddeona **

**M****aldoeobshi sarangi nareulbeoro**

**Museun mareul halji damun ibi**

**Honjaso nollan****-geot gatta**

**Maldoeobshi waseo**

**(Diam-diam, cinta meninggalkanku**

**Diam-diam, cinta membuangku**

**Apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya?**

**Bibirku terkejut ketika mereka**

**Datang secara diam-diam)**

Ciel seakan mematung mendengar lirik itu dilantunkan. Ia terpaku dengan aksi Kakak seniornya itu. Suaranya yang indah, dipadupadankan dengan suara pianonya yang elegan, seakan berpadu menajdi satu. Tae Kyung bernyanyi penuh dengan penjiwaan, walaupun ini bukan aksi panggungnya. Dia hanya bernyanyi di ruangan dengan lingkup yang tidak seberapa.

Hati Ciel terasa miris mendengar lagu itu dinyanyikan. Ia seakan bisa menyelami cerita dari lagu itu. Begitu pedih. Ditambah lagi ekspresi wajah pelantunnya. Komplit sudah rasanya.

Tae Kyung terhenti memainkan pianonya ketika mengetahui Ciel berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ciel? Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanyanya halus.

Ciel tersentak. Ia pun menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi sedikit tertunduk. "A… aku…"

Tiba-tiba, Tae Kyung mengawekan tangannya, menyuruh Ciel untuk mendekat. Ciel pun tanpa pertimbangan apapun langsung mendekat.

Tae Kyung mengusap kepala Ciel dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum! Baru kai ini ia tersenyu tulus seperti itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanyanya.

"Aku…" kata Ciel menggantung. "saat mendengar lagu ini kau lantunkan… entah kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk." Katanya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Tae Kyung sedikit terkejut.

Ciel mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Seakan-akan… aku bisa merasakan perasaan orang yang ada di dalam lagu tersebut." Katanya. "lagu yang bagus."

Tae Kyung membelalakkan kedua mata cokelat tuanya itu. Tapi seketika ia kembali seperti semula. Ia tersenyum kepada sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya tulus.

Ciel tidak sengaja menatap buku yang sedang di buka yang disandarkan di sandaran buku piano. Matanya mengerjap.

"Without… Words?" gumamnya.

"Ah… iya. Itu benar. Judulnya Without Words." Kata Tae Kyung ketika ia menyadari Ciel telah mengetahui judul lagu ciptaannya.

"Ceritanya sungguh dalam." Kata Ciel lirih. Tae Kyung menoleh kearah Ciel. Ia pun mendesah pelan.

"Duduklah disampingku." Ajak Tae Kyung sambil menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata birunya, dan duduk di samping seniornya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka seakan seperti layaknya pasangan saudara.

"Lagu ini menceritakan suatu penderitaan dan penyesalan seseorang karena diam-diam ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih. Entah kenapa… aku terpikirkan untuk menciptakan lagu ini." jelas Tae Kyung. Ciel menengadah, menatap wajah Tae Kyung.

"Ciel. Kaulah orang pertama yang mendengar langsung lagu ini dari mulutku." Tae Kyung tersenyum. Pipi Ciel pun merona.

"Aku ingin… suatu saat nanti bisa membawakan lagu ini." Ciel tersenyum manis. Melihat juniornya itu tersenyum, Tae Kyung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya juga.

.

.

Sebastian sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk membantu teman-temannya itu menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kak Sebastian!" Sebastian pun memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya pamuda berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Alois? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Boleh?" tawar Alois sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, wajah Sebastian entah kenapa merona merah.

"Kenapa tidak?" katanya. Mendengar itu, Alois langsung sumringah.

.

Ciel undur diri dari ruang musik Tae Kyung dan segera keluar. Ia juga tak lupa mengingatkan bahwa hidangan makan malam segera siap dan menyuruh Tae Kyung untuk cepat turun. Ciel pun membuka pintu dan segera berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu menuju ke ruang makan.

.

"Benarkan itu?" pekik Alois tidak percaya.

"Ya… begitulah."

"Aku saja belum pernah sampai masuk ke istana Ratu Elizabeth." Kata Alois.

"Hahahaha… suatu saat nanti, kau pasti bisa memasukinya. Itu, kan, karena kau lahir di Amerika." Sebastian tertawa lepas.

"Eh! Aku juga ingin bersampan ria di sungai Thames." Alois makin menjadi-jadi dan kelihatan bersemangat mengobrol dengan teman barunya ini, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan London dan Inggris padamu kelak. Hahahaha!" Sebastian tertawa lagi.

"He? Benarkah? Kau janji, ya! Kau harus ja…" tiba-tiba, Alois tersentak. Barusaja Alois dan Sebastian melewati salah satu lorong rumah A.N JELL ini. Alois entah kenapa terhuyung dan tubuhnya tersentak. Seakan kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Sebastian ikut terkejut melihat Alois hampir membentur lantai yang keras.

"ALOIS!" pekiknya. Ia pun segera menangkap tubuh Alois dan melindunginya.

.

.

Ciel berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil menyampirkan handuk di lehernya. Ia berjalan dnegan langkah yang ringan. Ia juga sesekali menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang masih basah dengan handuk hijaunya.

Ketika ia melewati sebuah lorong, tak sengaja ia melihat Sebastian dan Alois ada di situ. Ia terkejut dan terbelalak. Ciel pun segera bersembunyi di balik dinding dan melongokkan kepala di balik dinding tersebut.

Ciel mendapati Sebastian dan Alois sepertinya habis terjatuh. Tapi posisinya… Sebastian berada di bawah dan Alois berada tepat diatasnya. Sepintas, terbesit rasa yang sedikit aneh di hati Ciel. Ciel diam-diam memperhatikan tindak tanduk 2 manusia itu.

.

Alois dan Sebastian segera bangun. Sebastian mengaduh tertahan. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. Alois mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi berada di atas dada bidang Sebastian.

"Kak Sebastian! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Alois khawatir. Sebastian terlihat mendesis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untung kau baik-baik saja." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya, Kau duduk dulu." Alois pun berusaha memapah tubuh Sebastian yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan mendudukkannya bersandar di dinding lorong. "maafkan aku…" kata Alois setelah Sebastian berhasil bersender di dinding.

"Tak apa-apa." Jawab Sebastian. Alois terdiam. Ia memposisikan duduk di pangkuan Sebastian. Ia pun mengelus pipi Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian heran.

"Alois? Ada apa dengan…" tanya Sebastian menggantung.

Alois terdiam. Matanya terlihat redup datar tatapannya datar.

"Cium aku... Sebastian." Kata Alois datar. Mendengar itu, Sebastian tercekat. Alois memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Kak'. Ap-apa katanya?

"Alois kau…" Sebastian ambil suara.

"Aku mohon. Untuk yang pertama…" potong Alois lirih dan menggantung. Ia pun merapatkan kembali bibirnya. 'untuk yang pertama… dan yang terakhir.' Batinnya.

Ciel semakin curiga akan tindak-tanduk kedua orang yang ia perhatikan itu. Dan lagi. Jiwanya mulai bergejolak. Hawa-hawa cemburu pun mulai menyergapnya. Ia tahu mereka sedang berbicara, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ciel melihat tangan Alois membelai pipi Sebastian dengan mesra. Hatinya mulai terasa nyeri. Dan posisi duduk itu…

"Aku mohon… Sebastian." Alois mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian. Sedikit demi sedikit. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sebastian. Sebastian tidak bisa mengelak. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menyambut bibir nan lembut milik Alois itu. Alois membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan Sebastian memasukkan lidahnya dengan pasti. Mereka berciuman agak lama, saling berperang lidah. Alois melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sebastian, dan sedikit mendesah pelan.

.

Ciel terbelalak melihat itu dari jarak yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Ia syok bukan main. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali sampai ia meremat baju berbahan sweater yang ia kenakan itu. Ia menyaksikan secara langsung… kekasih hatinya berciuman dengan orang lain—yang tak lain adalah sainganya sendiri—Alois Trancy. Napasnya terlihat putus-putus. Dadanya naik turun. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan hampir menerjunkan butiran-butiran kristal bening. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Rasa sesak menyerangnya seketika.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi ia menyaksikan adegan mesra itu, Ciel pun segera berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin.

Alois tak sengaja melirik kearah ujung lorong. Ia melihat seseorang berambut kelabu barusaja berlari menjauh. Alois yakin itu Ciel. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum licik, walaupun tipis.

.

.

Setelah 1 sampai 3 menit berciuman, Sebastian dan Alois pun segera menjauhkan diri. Terlihat saliva mengalir lembut di sudut bibir Alois. Dan suatu cairan berwarna yang…

Napas Alois terlihat naik turun. Secara ia tidak kuat menahan napas selama 3 menit. Ia terlihat lemas, tapi masih bisa mengendalikannya.

Sebastian perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Alois. Ia melihat wajah Alois terlihat pucat. Tak sengaja ia mendapati sebuah cairan berwarna di sekitar bibir Alois. Ia tercekat dan bertanya-tanya. Alisnya mengernyit, ia mengusapkan jari jempolnya ke bibir bawah pemuda bermata biru muda itu dan saling mengusapkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya bersamaan. Cairan ini…

"Alois…" katanya lirih. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit syok. Alois melirik datar jari-jari Sebastian.

"Sungguh… ada apa denganmu? Bibirmu… cairan merah ini…" Sebastian mulai berbicara.

"Itu selai. Tadi aku sempat makan roti dengan selai strawberry." Potong Alois datar sambil menghilangkan noda merah itu di jari-jari Sebastian.

"Percaya padaku. Ini bukan selai! Ini darah!" Sebastian menguatkan kata-katanya.

"Itu bukan…" sesaat Alois ingin mengelak lagi, tiba-tiba ia terbatuk. Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan dan kepalanya hampir membentur dada Sebastian. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Alois!" serunya. Sebastian terkejut seketika itu. Ia menjadi panik. Alois tidak berhenti terbatuk. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak ke depan terus. Semakin ganas batuknya, ia pun muntah.

"Ohok-ohok! Hoeek!" Alois pun segera memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah pekat itu tiba-tiba. Telapaknya penuh dengan darah, hingga menetes-netes menodai kaos biru Sebastian.

"Alois! Kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sebastian khawatir. Ia segera menegakkan tubuh pemuda di depannya itu. Alois ngos-ngosan. Ia memperhatikan cairan merah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya itu sambil gemetar. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata walaupun ia tidak menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia terbatuk lagi dan tersentak dengan keras hingga jidatnya membentur dada Sebastian. Lagi-lagi ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

"Alois! Astaga, Tuhan… kau kenapa? Hei!" Sebastian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Alois yang mulai lemas itu. Alois menegakkan badannya perlahan dan mata biru muda redupnya itu menatap mata merah Sebastian, masih dalam posisi duduk dipangkuan Sebastian. Alois mulai terisak. Airmatanya jatuh satu-satu.

"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi…!" katanya diantara isakannya. Tubuhnya mulai berguncang, dan ia pun menangis. Menangis dengan penuh penyesalan. Sebastian terbelalak tidak percaya dan pastinya ia belum bisa mencerna kalimat yang barusaja dilontarkan Alois. Ia segera memeluk Alois, tak peduli walau bajunya berlumuran darah.

.

.

Ciel berlari entah kemana. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati setiap lorong-lorong rumah dan sampailah ia di balkon luar. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, ia pun menyentakkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Sekali lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan iarmata. Satu butir. Dua butir. Dan sekarang mulai deras. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Sebastian… Sebastian… Ah. Walaupun di dalam hati, ia tidak mampu menyebutkan kejadian tadi.

Tubuhnya seakan tidak berdaya. Ikut terkontaminasi oleh rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh, dan duduk berlutut di depan pagar kayu yang dibangun sebagai pembatas balkon. Tangannya lemas mencengkeram pagar kayu. Ciel pun menyandarkan jidatnya di lengannya yang ia pakai untuk mencengkeram pagar. Ia pun mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia lampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya sepuas-puasnya.

'Beginikah… perasaan orang yang ada di lagu Kak Tae Kyung tadi…?' batinnya miris dalam hati.

'Beginikah…?'

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai. *halah*

Setelah 3 hari saia ngerjain, akhirnya tertuang juga di sini. Maaf kalau mungkin panjang. Karena saat saia menulis di microsoft wordl, ini sampai 15 halaman. Tapi saia berharap readers bisa menikmatinya. ^^

Makasih buat yang review… jangan lupa di chapter ini direview juga, ya… *di lempar tomat*

Yunoki touya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 dataaang!

Ah. Saia gak mau banyak omong di awal-awal. Hehehe…

Sebelumnya saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Kak Neko-chan**: hehehe… iya ew kak. Wah! Saia gak kepikiran ke situ! DX ya udahlah. Yg penting chapternya udah bagus susunannya. Wkwkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Tiara2112**: ada dund. Ini baru saia terbitkan. Makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Meadoresgayguys**: sabar… org sabar disayang Tuhan *di gampar* he? Kenapa benci? Wah… ya lihat saja nanti apakah Alois mati atau tidak. Di sini SebasxAlois Cuma buat manas-manasin Ciel aja kok… dan sekedar untuk selingan. *maksudnya?* ya… terserah aja mau baca lagi atau gak. Wkwkwkwk. Thx reviewnya. ^^

Okelah! Langsung ajah! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautifull/He's Beautifull punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Title adaptation: Without Words_9th Street (You're Beautifull OST)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Without Words 2**

**A.N Entertainment**

Ciel terduduk sambil menunduk di sofa ruang santai sendirian. Ia memainkan-memainkan jari-jarinya seakan gugup. Di sisinya tergeletak kertas putih dengan beberapa tulisan-tulisan kecil.

'Lagu Kak Tae Kyung…' batinnya.

"Oke. Kau siap Ciel?" tanya Pak Ahn sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu.

Ciel tercekat. "I-iya…" katanya menggantung.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau gugup. Tapi… rileks sajalah… aku tunggu kau di ruang rekaman." Kata Pak Ahn, kemudian melenyapkan diri dari ambang pintu.

Ciel hanya mendesah. Tangannya meraih kertas itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Mata birunya menatap kosong kertas tersebut.

"Without Words…" gumamnya.

.

.

"Astaga! Hari ini jadwalnya Ciel rekaman lagu single, kan?" tiba-tiba Jeremy berlari menghampiri teman-temannya di ruang makan.

Melihat kehadiran Jeremy, semuanya hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Min Nam bertanya dengan nada agak melengking. "kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali?"

"Barusan, Pak Ahn yng memberitahuku lewat telepon." Timpal Shin Woo.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi, pagi ini Min Nam dan Jeremy kembali kompak. Mereka menjerit tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami, Kak?" Jeremy protes. "oke. Aku akan siap-siap ke kantor A.N Entertainment. Aku harus lihat bagaimana Ciel rekaman lagu singlenya!" dengan sigap, Jeremy pun langsung menyambar jaket hitamnya yang tersampir di sofa dan segera meluncur.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" seru Min Nam. "aku pergi dulu." Langsung saja Min Nam mengejar Jeremy keluar.

Tae Kyung langsung mendesah keras melihat tingkah Jeremy dan Min Nam.

"Kita akan kesana juga, kan?" tanya Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung melirik rekannya itu sambil bersedekap. "Ya… tapi tidak sekarang. Kita akan menyusul mereka nanti." Katanya datar. Ia pun menyeruput teh melatinya.

Sebastian hanya terdiam sambil menoleh kebelakang, menyaksikan 2 seniornya itu berlari hingga punggungnya lenyap dari pandangannya.

'Rekamannya… hari ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Alois barusaja bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam, ia menginap dan tidur di basecamp A.N JELL ini. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas sambil menuruni tangga. Tak sengaja, matanya menatap sosok pria berambut hitam pekat sedang terduduk di depan meja makan. Sendirian. Alois pun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Kak Sebastian? Kenapa di sini sendirian?" tanyanya.

Sebastian tercekat dan segera menoleh kearah tangga. "Alois?"

Alois menatapnya heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yang lain kemana? Kok sepi?" tanyanya beruntun sambil menghampiri Sesabtian. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah! Kak Jeremy dan Kak Min Nam sudah pergi ke kantor A.N." jawabnya.

Alois menoleh. "Kantor? Ada apa? Mendadak sekali."

"Kata Pak Ahn… hari ini Ciel mulai rekaman singlenya." Jelas Sebastian agak semangat. "ah! Aku juga akan kesana nanti."

Alois terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong sosok di depannya. "Oh." Katanya singkat.

Sebastian terdiam. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau… tidak pulang semalam?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku bermalam di sini?" tanya Alois dingin. Mendengar itu, Sebastian hanya terdiam. Sesaat ia akan melontarkan kata-kata… Alois sudah mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu.

"Aku… ingin kau selalu di sisiku…" katanya lirih.

Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Alois menatap tajam mata ruby redup milik Sebastian. "Aku." Katanya mempertegas. "aku ingin diperhatikan olehmu… di sisa-sisa hidupku." Katanya tajam.

Sebastian tak mengerti. "Ap-apa maksudmu? Sisa… hidupmu?" tanya Sebastian. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kenapa? Kau kemarin terbatuk-batuk dan muntah darah seperti itu. Kau sakit?" Sebastian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Alois yang berdiri di depannya. Menyadari itu, Alois hanya diam. Matanya melirik mata Sebastian.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya dingin.

Sebastian tak mengerti. Kemarin Alois bersikap santai dan menyenangkan, ia juga memintanya agar ia menciumnya sambil memohon-mohon. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah dingin seperti ini?

"Ka-kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti!" Sebastian mulai protes. "sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu! Kemarin itu keadaanmu sudah parah sekali!" bentak Sebastian tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Alois sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Mata biru mudanya hanya menatap kosong Sebastian.

"Aku sakit. Itu saja." Katanya datar. Sebastian tercekat. Kenapa nada bicaranya seperti itu?

"Sakit? Jadi benar kalau kau sakit?" tanya Sebastian meyakinkan. "apa… penyakit apa yang kau derita?"

Alois menepis genggaman Sebastian yang mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Senyum liciknya mulai terlihat. "Kenapa? Itu tidak penting."

Segeralah Sebastian bangun dan membentak Alois sambil menggebrak meja. "TIDAK PENTING KATAMU?" Alois sedikit tercekat saat itu.

"Aku… aku khawatir padamu!" kata Sebastian. "kau adik sepupu dari Nona He Yi. Teman para anggota A.N JELL terdahulu! Aku menghormati Kakak sepupumu itu. Dan aku juga menghormatimu!" Sebastian mulai emosi. "jadi… jelaskan padaku." Perintahnya geram.

Alois hanya mendesah. Ia terlihat seperti terpaksa.

"Oke… baiklah." Alois menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di bawah, mengartikan agar Sebastian tenang dahulu. "setahun yang lalu, aku divonis mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Puas?" jelasnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mengetahui itu, Sebastian langsung terlonjak. Apa katanya? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Ap-apa itu… apa itu benar?" tanya Sebastian. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Alois hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendecakkan lidah. Sebastian menatap serius wajah Alois yang terlihat malas-malasan itu.

"Stadium berapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada serius. Alois mendesah keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur…" kata Alois menggantung.

"AKU TANYA STADIUM BERAPA!" potong Sebastian bernada membentak. Kali ini, Alois benar-benar kalah. Jantungnya hampir saja mau copot ketika mendengar Sebastian membentak. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia sadar, disudut matanya, airmata sudah banyak membendung. Tapi ia sekeras mungkin menahannya. 'Kenapa ada saja orang yang mananyakan tentang penyakitku? Ini hanya akan menambah luka di hatiku!' batin Alois.

"Alois. Jawab aku." Kata Sebastian tajam.

Alois perlahan menoleh kearah Sebastian. Terlihat di sana wajahnya sudah mulai memanas. Pipinya memerah dan matanya berair. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala kesedihan dan kepedihannya.

"Aku…"

.

.

**A.N Entertainment**

Ciel memasuki ruang rekaman dan berjalan menuju bilik rekaman. Dari bilik pengamat, Pak Ahn, manajer Ma, Min Nam dan Jeremy sudah menanti aksinya. Terlihat Min Nam dan Jeremy sudah berdebar-debar. Mereka meremat-remat telapak tangannya di depan dada. Mereka juga tidak sabar ingin mengetahui suara Ciel yang bagus itu.

"Oke, Ciel! Kita mulai sekarang!" Pak Ahn pun menekan tombol 'REC' di bagian alat pengaturan yang banyak dipenuhi berbagai macam tombol itu. Ciel pun mulai bernyanyi. Menghayati setiap lirik demi lirik yang kemarin ia dengan langsung dari si penciptanya sendiri.

Hwang Tae Kyung.

.

.

Sebastian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di sampingnya terduduk Alois yang terlihat takut karena laju mobil Sebastian yang bisa dikatakan 'ngebut' itu. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Sebastian terlihat emosi dan hampir saja menabrak orang. Ia hampir lupa rekaman Ciel karena mengibrol dengan Alois. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menayalhkan Alois karena gara-gara dia, ia jadi terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal Ciel rekaman. Tapi, yah… oke. Ini juga salahnya sendiri. Shin Woo dan Tae Kyung sudah berangkat 30 menit yang lalu tanpa Sebastian ketahui. Atau mungkin mereka sudah memberitahu. Tapi Sebastiannya saja yang tidak ngeh.

"Kak Sebastian. Pelankan sedikit mobilnya…" Alois mendesis takut. Juga ada nada protes di situ.

"Diam saja, kau." Kata Sebastian datar. Sebastian nampak menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Alois tidak percaya Sebastian berkata demikian. Alois menatap wajah buru-buru Sebastian dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit… cemburu?

'Seberapa berartinya… Ciel untukmu?'

Sesampainya di kantor A.N Entertainment, Sebastian langsung memakirkan mobilnya dan segera turun.

"Hei! Kau belum mengunci pintu mobil!" seru Alois karena setelah ia turun, langsung saja berlaru masuk gedung tanpa mengunci pintu mobil.

"Tolong kuncikan!" jawab Sebastian seraya berlari ke dalam. Alois hanya terdiam di tempat. Ia menatap datar punggung pria jangkung itu dilahap kerumunan orang di dslam gedung. Alois lalu melirik ke arah mobil dan menekan tombol kunci otomatis yang terdapat di kunci mobil Sebastian. Ia pun mendesah dan berjalan masuk.

Sebastian berlari cepat menuju lift dan langsung memencet tombol lantai 3. Di dalam lift, ia terlihat tidak tenang. ia mulai emosi dan merutuki jalannya lift yang menurutnya lambat itu. Sedangkan Alois hanya terdiam sambil memeluk jaket hitamnya. Mata birunya melirik tingkah laku Sebastian yang terlihat gusar itu datar.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di lantai 3. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sebastian langsung ngeloyor meninggalakn Alois sendirian. Ia seperti lupa kalau ia pergi bersama seseorang. Alois hanya mengikutinya sambil berjalan santai. Ia agak kesal sebenarnya diperlakukan seperti ini. seakan ia ditnggalkan hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting. Benar-benar tidak penting!

Sebastian melihat pintu ruang rekaman dan langsung membukanya. Semua orang di dalam terlihat tersentak. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Sebastian yang terlihat ngos-ngosan. Sebastian tidak peduli seberapa herannya semua orang yang ada di dalam; Min Nam, Jeremy, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, manajer Ma dan Pak Ahn. Sebastian langsung memalingkan kepalanya kearah bilik rekaman. Ia melihat Ciel berdiri di situ dan tatapannya mengarah ke arah Sebastian. Tatapannya seakan tidak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Alois sampai di dalam. Kini, semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Alois hanya tersenyum singkat dan tak sengaja berpaling kearah Ciel… yang tak ia sangka menatap kearahnya. Tunggu. Bukan tepat kearahnya. Tapi tepat menatap sosok Sebastian. Alois menengadah memperhatikan wajah Sebastian yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Tatapannya kosong. Ia tahu kini Ciel dan Sebastian saling terpaku sama lain. Ia tahu itu.

Ciel baru akan melantunkan lirik pertama. Tapi ia begitu tercekat mendengar pintu seperti didobrak. Ia melirik kesrah pintu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok pria berjaket biru masuk dengan gusarnya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Ciel membelalakan matanya. 'Sebastian?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, Sebastian memalingkan pandangan kearahnya. Ciel tersentak. Mata birunya dan mata merah redup Sebastian pun bertemu. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, tak peduli bagaimana rekasi keheranan para senior, manajer dan produsernya.

Akhirnya, setelah sesaat bertatapan, Ciel pun membuang wajah. Ia mulai konsentrasi pada rekamannya, walaupun rasanya dirinya mulai tidak tenang karena kehadiran Sebastian bersama… Alois? Tak lama kemudian, musik mengalun. Mau tak mau, Ciel harus menenangkan diri dan besiap untuk melantunkan lirik yang tadi sempat terhenti. Ciel pun menghela napas panjang dan mulai bernyanyi. Bernyanyi penuh penghayatan. Itu harus!

**Hajimalgo****l geurusseo**

**Maruncheok hae****boerulgol**

**Anboineun geotchorom**

**Bolsubneun getchorom**

**Neol a ye bojimal geol geuretnabwa**

**Domangchil geol geurusseo**

**Moteureunchok geurulgol**

**Deudji domotaneunchok**

**Deul eul su eobneun geotchorom**

**A ye nae sarang deudji anheul geol**

**(Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu**

**Seharusnya aku tidak usah peduli**

**Seperti aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu**

**Seharusnya aku tidak melihatmu selamanya**

**Seharusnya aku berlari saja**

**Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak mendengar**

**Seperti sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar**

**Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan**

**Kata cinta itu selamanya)**

Ciel melantunkan lirik-lirik pertama. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas headset yang bertengger di telinganya. Ia bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Suaranya yang belum sepenuhnya berat itu terdengar ringan di telinga.

"Hei." Jeremy berbisik pada Shin Woo.

"Ya?" jawab Shin Woo.

"Aku tidak tahu… kalau suara Ciel masih ringan begini. Itu terdengar menyegarkan sekali." Pujinya tidak langsung.

Shin Woo tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Min Nam terbelalak kagum. Bibirnya merapat. Ia berhasil dibuat menjadi batu oleh suara jernih Ciel. Tae Kyung pun juga tak kalah heran juga kagum. Ia tak percaya juniornya yang belum lama ini bergabung dapat membawakan lagu ciptaannya ini dengan penuh penghayatan dan… itu semua terlihat kompleks!

Ciel bernyanyi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah bilik pengamat, melirik kearah sosok Sebastian yang sedari tadi terpaku padanya. Ia berharap… Sebastian mengerti apa yang ia rasakan… persis seperti lagu yang sedang ia lantunkan ini. Tapi apakah… ia bisa mengerti? Bisakah?

**Maldoeobshi sarangeul algehago**

**Maldoeobshi sarangeul naegejugo**

**Sumgeolhanajocha neol damge haenoko**

**Ireoke domanganika**

**Maldoeobshi sarangi nareulddeona**

**Maldoeobshi sarangi nareulboero**

**Museun mareul halji damun ibi**

**Honjaseo nollangeot gatta**

**Maldoeobshi waseo**

**(D****iam-diam, kau mengizinkanku tuk mengetahui cinta**

**Diam-diam, kau memberiku sebuah cinta**

**Aku membuatku memeluk napasmu**

**Tapi kau berlari menjauh seperti ini sekarang**

**Diam-diam, cinta meninggalakanku**

**Diam-diam, cinta membuangku**

**Apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya?**

**Bibirku terkejut ketika hal seperti ini**

**Datang secara diam-diam)**

Tatapan Ciel tak lepas dari sosok Sebastian ketika melantunkan lirik-lirik di abris kedua. Masih sambil memegang headsetnya, dan terus mengembangkan penghayatanya, tak terasa iarmatanya mengalir. Mungkin, semua orang yang ada di situ tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi ia tahu. Dan mungkin… Sebastian juga mengetahuinya. Benarkah?

Lagu ini… sungguh mengiris hatinya. Ia memang pernah mengidamkan ia dapat membawakan lagu ini. Tapi… tidak dengan seperti ini situasinya.

Sebastian membelalakn sedikit kedua matanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan suara Ciel. Suaranya seperti… sedikit bergetar? Sedikit serak? Ya… apalah itu. Ya. Sebastian menyadari itu. 'Apakah… Ciel menangis? Apakah yang lainnya menyadari keanehan ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari, Ciel pun selesai melantunkan lagunya sampai akhir dan mendapat banyak pujian dari sebagian orang yang berkumpul di ruang rekaman ini.

"Ciel! Ini hebat! Kau benar-benar menghayati setiap lirik lagunya!" puji Pak Ahn. "penampilanmu juga bagus seklai!"

"Ciel! Aku iri padamu…!" seru Jeremy manja. Shin Woo hanya tersenyum sambil bersedekap. Sedangkan Min Nam masih terdiam dan terpaku. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau keren, Ci…" seru Jeremy lagi. Tapi ia tak sempat menyelesaikannya karena tiba-tiba Ciel langsung meletakkan headsetnya dengan kasar dan langsung keluar dari ruangan denagn gusar. Tak sengaja ia menabrak lengan Sebastian dan menabrak pundak Alois yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruangan. Melihat itu, semuanya keheranan. Sebastian menoleh setelah ia ditabrak. Mulutnya sekaan ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata untuk menghentikannya. Tapi, ia buru-buru tercekat ketika ia melihat sebuah kristal bening meluncur dan jatuh dari pipi Ciel. Sebastian terbelalak. Kejadian itu seperti di slow motion. Ciel berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ciel!"

.

.

Ciel berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan secepat mungkin. Rambut kelabunya tersentak-sentak. Ia tahu Sebastian mengejarnya. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mengeluarkan airmata yang sedari tadi sempat tertahan. Tapi, sesaat ia menahan airmatanya lagi.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak mau. Ia membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya dan mendesah.

"Ciel!" Sebastian berlari mengejar Ciel yang ternyata larinya begitu cepat. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Ciel sudah keburu jauh darinya. Sebastian terus mengejar Ciel dan terus menyerukan namanya. Tak peduli oleh pandangan-pandangan miring orang sekitar.

Ciel terhenti tepat diambang pintu gedung. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Napasnya naik turun. Hatinya masih teriris karena kejadian kemarin. Ia kembali menangis tertahan.

Sebstian ikut terhenti tak jauh di belakang Ciel. Ia juga ngos-ngosan. Peluh meleler dari jidatnya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri dan menepuk pundak mungil pemuda di depannya itu. Ia inign bertanya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Sebastian sempat ragu untuk mendekati dan menepuk pundak Ciel. Tapi, ia pun segera menepis keraguannya dan segera berjalan beberapa langkah. Ketika ia akan menepuk pundak Ciel yang berguncang samar dan ketika ia akan angkat bicara, seseorang yang sudah familiar di matanya muncul, hendak memasuki gedung. Matanya menatap Sebastian dan Ciel secara bergantian. Sesaat terlintas keheranan di mata orang itu.

"Lho? Ciel? Sebastian? Sedang apa kalian di sini? Kenapa ngos-ngosan seperti itu?" tanyanya. Ciel tercekat dan menengadahkan kepalanya pelan.

Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk pundak Ciel dan segera menarik tangannya yang sudah mengulur itu. Ia memaksakan senyum kaku.

"Manajer Red?" katanya.

"Ah!" sang manajer menepuk tangannya. "Ciel! Rekamanmu sudah selesai, kah? Maafan aku karena terlambat dan tidak bisa mengurusi rekamanmu dan… yah, aku terpaksa meminta bantuan manajer Ma. Bagaimana? Apakah sukses?" tanya manajer Red panjang lebar pada Ciel.

Ciel hanya terdiam. Ia merasa terusik sedikit. Ia terdesak oleh dua manusia yang menyebalkan saat ini. Sebastian yang berhasil membuat hatinya sakit, dan manajernya yang cerewet. Ciel mencoba menenangkan diri. Dalam posisi yang masih membungkuk dan ngos-ngosan itu, tak sengaja mata biru tuanya itu menangkap sebuah kunci mobil yang tidak memasuki saku celana manajernya itu dengan benar. Melihat kunci itu, harapannya untuk kabur dari kepungan orang-orang di hadapannya ini terbuka lebar. Ia pun bertekad utnuk menyambar kunci tersebut.

"Manajer, aku pinjam kuncinya!" katanya cepat dan singkat. Seketika itu ia pun berlari melesat keluar. Melihat Ciel kembali berlari, dan lagi. Ia memegang kunci mobil sekarang, Sebastian dan manajer Red pun tersentak.

"CIEL!" seru Sebastian. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera menyusul Ciel secepat ia bisa.

"Hei! Ciel! Mau kau apakan kunci mobilku! Kau mau menyetir, HAH? Jangan bodoh! Kau ini masih 16 tahun!" seru manajer Red tak kalah keras. Segeralah semua mata tertuju pada pria jangkung itu. Ia pun segera salting.

"Dasar, Ciel!" desahnya. Ia geleng-geleng sambil melirik kearah luar pintu gedung.

Dari balik tembok, seseorang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka bertiga. Mata langitnya kosong menatap ke depan. Tak lama keudian, ia pun berbalik dan menghilang dari situ.

Ciel berlari menuju mobil sang manajer. Ia segera membuka pintu dengan cepat dan duduk di belakang kemudi, sebelum Sebastian berhasil menangakapnya. Sebastian yang masih berlari di belakangnya tersentak ketika mengetahui Ciel masuk ke mobil. Ia menjadi panik. Jangan-jangan… Ciel akan kabur darinya dengan mobil? Ck. Ini akan sulit!

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian setelah ia berhasil sampai samping mobil Ciel dan menggebrak-gebrakkan kaca mobil karena pintu mobil sudah tertutup ketika ia sampai. "Ciel! Buka pintunya!" perintahnya. Ciel segera memutar kunci dan mesin pun menyala. Ia tak menghiraukan seruan Sebastian di luar, yang hanya terlihat gerakan mulut dan ekspresinya saja dari dalam mobil. Dengan pasti, Ciel pun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sebastian sendirian. Sebastian masih sempat mengejar mobilnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Tapi Ciel tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengannya. Atau sementara… untuk saat ini saja.

"CIEEELL!" teriak Sebastian setelah mobil Ciel tambah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia ngos-ngosan setelah berseru keras sekali. Ia terdiam di tempat. Tapi kemudian, terlintas pikiran untuk mengejar mobil Ciel. Ya! Itu harus! Dengan cepat dan sigap, Sebastian langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. 'Semoga Ciel masih terkejar.' Batinnya.

.

.

Ciel melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil menyusuri jalanan ramai menuju ke jalanan yang agak lengang. Napasnya ngos-ngosan karena ulahnya yang gusar. Walaupun masih 16 tahun, ia sudah mahir membawa mobil sendiri. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, mengadaptasi agar ia tidak meneteskan airmata lagi. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan serius dan penuh kebencian.

Sebastian sangat bersyukur pagi ini karena ia tidak terlalu jauh kehilangan jejak mobil Ciel. Ia diam-diam mengikuti mobil Ciel dari belakang, dan diam-diam mendekatinya juga. Tapi karena emosionalnya tinggi, ia pun lupa untuk berhati-hati mendekati mobil Ciel dan langsung saja menancapkan gas. Otomatis mobilnya langsung melesat cepat mendekati mobil Ciel.

"Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan mobilmu! Aku ingin bicara sesuatu!" seru Sebastian dari dalam mobil yang kacanya ia buka agar Ciel dapat mendengar suaranya.

Ciel tentu saja sangat tercekat mengetahui itu. Bagaimana bisa si iblis menyebalkan itu dapat mengikutinya. Padahal ia sudah melajukan mobilnya sejauh mungkin. Ciel memandang tidak percaya sekaligus sebal mengetahui mobil sedan milik Sebastian dapat sejajar dengannya. Dengan penuh emosi, Ciel pun menancapkan gas dan menambah gigi mobilnya itu satu tingkat. Akhirnya, mobilnya pun berhasil melaju lebih cepat dan meninggalkan mobil Sebastian. Ia mulai ngebut di sini.

Sebastian menganga tidak percaya akan kelakuan Ciel pagi ini. Ia seakan terus saja menghindar darinya, apapun caranya. Ia merasa pagi ini Ciel sedikit gila! Yang benar saja! Jalanan di sini berliku-liku dan dia… menyetir mobilnya dengan cara ngebut seperti itu? Ini berbahaya sekali! Ia pun seketika juga menancapkan gas dan menambah gigi mobilnya satu tingkat.

Ciel lagi-lagi terkejar oleh mobil sedan hitam Sebastian. Tahu soal itu, Ciel makin kesal. Ia manambah kecepatan mobilnya lagi. Tapi, Sebastian juga keras kepala. Ia pun juga berusaha menyamai kecepatan mobil Ciel. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Hei, Ciel! Pelankan mobilmu! Di sini bahaya!" serunya. Rambut harajuku hitamnya tertiup angin kencang. Tapi, Ciel tetap cuek dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya lagi.

"Ciel!" seru Sebastian ketika mobil Ciel melaju lebih kencang. "dasar anak muda!" desis Sebastian sambil menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya juga.

Sebastian seakan kewalahan mengurusi lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu. Pemuda yang keras kepala! Tapi ia lihai sekali mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maut seperti itu di jalanan yang berliku-liku seperti ini. Jalanan ini menanjak kearah perbukitan. Jarak kantor dan perbukitan tidak begitu jauh.

Lama-kelamaan, Sebastian mulai khawatir kalau-kalau ia kehilangan jejak Ciel lagi. Ia juga mnegkhawatiran keselamatan anak itu. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan memencet-mencet tombol dengan cepat. Pandangannya sesekali mencuri-curi kearah layar ponsel. Setelah selesai, ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Ia menungu sesaat dan… berhasil! Ponselnya diangkat.

"Ciel! Pelankan laju mobilmu!"

Ciel makin liar saja pagi ini. Ia kesal. Sudah beberapa kali Sebastian berhasil mengejarnya. Walaupun ia tahu Sebastian masih agak jauh di belakangnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa si mata merah itu dapat mengejarnya. Ciel tetap besikeras melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi. Tapi ia tetap konsentrasi dalam menyetir. Mengetahui jalanan ini menanjak dan berliku-liku.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering. Lagu Lacrimosa milik Kalafina pun mengalun. Ia menyukai lagu tersebut. Dengan rasa tidak terpaksa dan ikhlas-ikhlas saja, Ciel pun mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat nama kontak penelepon.

"Halo?" nadanya melembut.

"Ciel! Pelankan laju mobilmu!" mendengar suara dari seberang, yang tak lain adalah Sebastian, wajahnya langsung mengkerut dan tangannya segera memencet tombol merah. Sambungan pun terputus. Ciel membantingkan ponselnya dengan keras ke atas jok mobil di sampingnya. Ia mulai dongkol.

Sebastian tercekat ketika sambungan terputus. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mencuri-curi lirik ke layar ponsel. Ia benar-benar emosi kali ini.

"Dasar keras kepala!" rutuknya. Ia melihat mobil Ciel melaju tambah cepat. Ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia pun menambah gigi mobinya menjadi gigi 3. Begini-begini, Sebastian pernah juara adu kecepatan mobil dengan temannya semasa kuliah dulu. Ciel terlalu meremehkannya.

Sebastian segera melajukan mobilnya hingga melewati mobil Ciel. Seketika itu, ia pun membelokan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil Ciel dan berhenti segera. Mengetahui itu, Ciel tersentak. Ia harus segera mengerem mobilnya kalau ia tidak mau menjadi korban tabrakan. Dan ia juga tidak mau mobil manajernya ini rusak. Ia bisa kena marah dan harus mengganti, pastinya. Mau tidak mau, ia pun mengerem mendadak hingga tubuhnya tersentak ke depan. Kepalanya hampir saja membentur kemudi.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya sambil memukul kemudi dengan emosi. Kali ini, ia kalah.

Sebastian merasa menang dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan santai dan pasti, ia berjalan menuju pintu mobil Ciel. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Ciel dan memintanya keluar.

"Ciel. Keluarlah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!" katanya. Mau tidak mau, Ciel harus membukakan kaca mobilnya. Ia membuka kaca dengan emosi. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Sebastian.

"Keluarlah…!" nada bicara Sebastian mulai melembut tapi memaksa. Mendengar nada suara Sebastian yang sedikit memaksa itu, Ciel mau tidak mau harus membuka pintu dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia membanting pintunya dengan keras. Ia melirik ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan marah. Kau tahu? Tatapan itu menyeramkan!

"Apa?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Ciel. Belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa?" Sebastian mulai bertanya. Wajahnya merasa seperti bersalah. "kau selalu menghindar dariku. Apa yang salah dneganku?"

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pun mengulum senyum licik dan sedikit mengejek. Sebastian heran melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya datar.

Ciel menyentakkan kepalanya menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya. Mata birunya terlihat tajam penuh kebencian. "Kau bilang kau tak tahu apa salahmu sehingga aku menjauhimu? Iya, kan?" tanya Ciel. "kau tahu? Kau keterlaluan!" kata Ciel menghina sambil menekankan kata terakhir. Mendengar itu, Sebastian makin tidak mengerti.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ha… dasar bodoh! Kau memang bodoh, Sebastian!" Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengedik-ngedikkan bahunya. Sebastian benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut kelabu pekat itu. Ia tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, Ciel berbalik menghadap Sebastian dengan cepat. Matanya terlihat tajam menatap lurus ke arah mata merah Sebastian yang redup. Seketikalah Sebastian tercekat. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Ciel hari ini.

"Kau tahu?" desis ciel sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya ke wajah Sebastian. "kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sore, hah?" Ciel menyentakkan telunjuknya ke bawah penuh emosi. Ia mengeratkan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan amarah. "apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Alois Trancy saat itu! Apakah kau tidak menyadari sama sekali apa kesalahanmu, hah?" desis Ciel penuh kebencian.

Mengingat hal itu, Sebastian tersentak bukan main. Sore itu… jadi itukah sebabnya Ciel jadi begini?

"Tapi Ciel… ka-kau jangan salah paham dulu. I-itu…"

"Apa! Kau mau bilang itu bukan kesalahanmu? Kau bilang itu tidak sengaja? Terlambat! Kau urusi saja Aloismu itu!" nada bicara Ciel mulai menaik. "mulai sekarang, kau jauhi aku!" Ciel berbalik sambil berseru. "setidaknya… untuk sementara ini." tambahnya. Ciel pun mulai masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sebastian berusaha mencegahnya untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali. Ia juga berkata akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi ini sudah terlambat.

"Ciel. Aku mohon… aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Sebastian terus bersikeras.

"Jangan… ikuti aku!" Ciel mendesis lagi. Nadanya seperti menantang.

"Tapi Ciel…"

"Diam… dan jangan halangi aku pergi!" potong Ciel. Tatapannya seakan sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Begitu tajam dan penuh kebencian. Begitu tertekan dan penuh kesedihan. Seketika itu, Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam, mempersilahkan mobil Ciel berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Walaupun hatinya tidak sepenuhnya mengizinkan. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, terus memandangi mobil Ciel hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Sebastian menatap sayu jalanan yang gersang. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena…" kata Sebastian lirih. "itu karena… umur Alois tidak akan lama lagi…" lanjutnya.

Selesai mengatakan itu, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian di ruang makan.

**Flashback ke ruang makan…**

"AKU TANYA STADIUM BERAPA!" potong Sebastian bernada membentak.

Kali ini, Alois benar-benar kalah. Jantungnya hampir saja mau copot ketika mendengar Sebastian membentak. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia sadar, disudut matanya, airmata sudah banyak membendung. Tapi ia sekeras mungkin menahannya.

"Aku…" kata Alois menggantung. Nadanya seakan tertekan. Sebastian menunggunya dengan rasa penasaran. Alois menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia bisa merasakan airmatanya jatuh satu-satu. Ia pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara langsung. Ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Sebastian, dengan pandangan tajam dan serius.

"Stadium 4." Kata Alois datar.

Mendengar itu, Sebastian bagaikan terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam. Betapa tidak percayanya ia saat itu. Lelaki di hadapannya mengatakan tingkat stadium penyakitnya dnegan nada yang datar, seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri yang ternyata… sudah separah itu. Tapi… Sebastian bisa melihat… bekas leleran airmata di pipi halus lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kau bisa bayangkan? Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi." Alois berkata dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang sayu. Bibirnya memaksakan seulas senyum yang akhirnya terlihat seperti senyum licik yang pahit. Sebagai strategi penyembunyian rasa sedih dan kecewanya. Bibirnya bergetar seiring leleran airmatanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mennagis. Tapi tetap saja, airmatanya selalu jatuh terus menerus. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh dan segera beranjak dari situ.

Sebastian hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Jadi… karena inikah? Karena inikah perilakunya kadang menjadi sulit dibaca? Karena inikah… ia seakan menjadi haus akan kasih sayang?

**End of flashback**

.

.

Ciel terduduk di atas rumput di pinggiran sebuah danau yang cukup luas, yang baru saja ia temukan. Tangannya terlihat seperti melempar-lemparkan batu-batu kecil ke arah danau. Tak jauh di belakangnya, mobilnya terparkir. Ciel menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk-duduk di tepi danau ini, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mata birunya meredup. Tapi penuh dengan ketertekanan dan kesakitan.

Tangannya terus melemparkan satu demi satu batu-batu kecil ke dalam air danau yang lumayan dalam dengan malas-malasan. Tiba-tiba, otaknya melayang ke kejadian kemarin sore. Kejadian itu tidak bisa hilang dari memori kepalanya, walaupun sekeras apapun ia berusaha melupakannya. Mengingat itu, Ciel emosi lagi. Ia pun melemparkan batu dengan kasar ke dalam danau sehingga menimbulkan bunyi cemplungan yang keras. Napasnya naik turun. tanpa ia sadari, pipinya memanas dan airmata pun mulai mengalir lagi. Ia mengusap kedua matanya itu dengan telapak tangan.

'Jangan menangis lagi untuknya!' Batinnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, tersirat kenangan-kenangan yang lalu saat ia pertamakali bertemu dengan Sebastian, bertengkar dengan Sebastian, jatuh cinta pada Sebastian dan yang terakhir… saat Sebastian mengungkapkan kata cinta padanya malam itu. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat seketika. Isakan pertamanya pun melompat dari kerongkongannya. Ciel pun membenamkan kepalanya disela-sela lututnya dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Hanya untuk sementara ini saja. Agar hatinya tenang.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7 owari…

Uhuhuhu… saia menyusun cerita ini sudah lama. Tapi baru kesampaian buat saat ini. Maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Karena saia lagi banyak tugas sekolah. T.T

Jujur saja, saia suka banget di adegan Sebastian Ciel kejar-kejaran pake mobil. Kelihatan realistis banget rasanya. Penuh emosional. XD

Okeh~ saia harap semuanya suka membaca fic saia. Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam ceritanya. Mau protes? Terserah aja, deh ^^. Tp semoga kalian semua suka dengan fic saia yang saia bikin campur aduk ini.

Oke… sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Yunoki touya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hula… ketemu lagi sama saia.

MID semester, tapi saia malah bikin fiction ini. Padahal saia sudah kelas 3 SMP. Bentar lagi ujian! DX

Yah, sudahlah. ==

Oh, iya. Saia mau minta maaf soal fic saia yang lalu. Karena perasaan saia lagi campur aduk. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan hati. Beneran! Saia gak bermaksud, kok…! tapi y itu terserah anda semua. == XD

Sebelumnya saia mau berterimakasih untuk:

**Yuutachi**: wakakakakaka! Saia sengaja bikin Alois nyebelin di sini. Tapi, bukannya aslinya dia juga menyebalkan? Tapi saia suka dia! XD makasih ripiuwnya… ^^

**Meadoresgayguys**: wah… ya maaf. Saia lagi over. Saia lagi campur aduk rasanya. Wah, gimana, ya… ya gitu deh. Maaf… maaf… MAAFFF! DX DX

Kok, kelihatannya seneng bgt Alois stadium 4? == :D

**Arleena**: wah… ganti nama lagi dikau dek? == aku pun juga ganti nama! Wkakakakaka! :D. Makin menyinetron, ya? hehe :D. tapi… makasi ripiuwnya, yah… ^^

**I****cky-AliceEspoir**: mukyaaa! *ikutan kaget* tapi kenapa, tapi kenapa? DX katakan pada saia! *panik mode on* iya. Saia kepikiran alur kayak gini. Tapi semoga kamu suka, deh… saia janji Ciel bakal saia kembalikan ke Sebas… DX

Makasi ripiuwnya… ^^

**Kak ****Nekochan**: weh? Masyarakat! Masak? Oke, oke… mungkin karena saia sedang beremosi tingkat tinggi. Jadi mungkin nulisnya agak terburu-buru. Saia akan perbaiki Neko sensei…! Makasi ripiuwnya… ^^

**Hanabi Kaori**: permisi, spada, hello juga! :D. iya. Masih berlanjut. Lho? Emang g boleh complete dulu, ya? Hehehehe… saia g mudeng kalo masalah itunya. Oke. nanti saia ganti. Makasih ripiuwnya … ^^

**Bunda Dita**: ehehehehe… iya. Sama-sama. Saia lagi melanjutkan, nih. Terimakasih ripiuwnya, Bunda… :D

Okelah! Langsung ajah! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautiful/He's Beautiful punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Can't Stop Love**

**A.N Entertainment**

Ciel nampak sibuk sekali pagi ini. Menjelang pengambilan gambar untuk video klipnya untuk lagu single pertamanya semenjak bergabung dengan A.N JELL. Ia nampak serius sekali berkonsultasi bersama si sutradara dan rekan-rekan lainnya di ruang santai kantor A.N Entertainment. Ia terlihat sedang mengusul-usulkan idenya saat berakting nanti dan mengusulkan konsep dari video klipnya nanti.

"Ciel. Lawan mainmu nanti adalah teman se-grupmu sendiri, Sebastian Michaelis, dan lawan main wanitamu adalah Yoo He Yi. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula, tinggi He Yi dan kamu itu sama." Kata sang sutradara sambil memajukan dadanya.

Ciel agak tercekat saat mendengar nama Sebastian disebut. Sebenarnya, ia agak keberatan, tapi juga ingin berakting bersamanya. Sudah lama ia tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan pria bermata merah itu. Ah! Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantaranya! Dia menginginkan semuanya!

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ciel sambil mengulum senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Sedari pukul 09.00 pagi tadi, Ciel sudah melesat duluan ke kantor A.N Entertainment sebelum teman-temannya. Ia terlihat agak tergesa-gesa. Jeremy sempat bertanya kenapa ia begitu tergesa-gesa, walaupun Jeremy tahu, hari ini Ciel syuting untuk video klip singlenya. Tapi Ciel menjawabnya dengan singkat dan langsung keluar basecamp, meluncur ke kantor. Sebenarnya, alasannya simpel saja. Ia tidak mau bertemu si rambut hitam pagi ini. Makanya ia langsung saja kabur dari basecamp.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas lirik lagu. Setelah berkonsultasi bersama sutradara, Ciel langsung undur diri dan berniat untuk mencoba beberapa lagu ciptaan Tae Kyung di ruang latihan. Hitung-hitung, untuk menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum nantinya harus beradu akting. Ciel sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Tae Kyung. Entah kenapa. Dan impiannya sekarang pun juga tercapai. Membawakan lagu ciptaan Tae Kyung dan mempopulerkannya. Ciel menyunggingkan seulas senyum puas.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, Ciel hendak membuka pintu ruang latihan. Tapi setibanya di depan pintu, matanya terbelalak. Tangannya yang sedang mengudara untuk meraih kenok pintu, tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia tercekat melihat seseorang sedang memainkan keyboard dan kelihatannya sedang bersenandung di dalam ruangan. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata sapphirenya itu dua kali.

'Alois Trancy…?'

Ciel menurunkan tangannya sejajar dengan kakinya. Ia terdiam. Matanya menatap datar pemuda berambut kuning di dalam ruang latihan. Ciel memperhatikan gerak-gerik Alois di dalam. Sebenarnya, ia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan anak itu sudah berada di sini. Tapi… ia membenamkannya dalam-dalam. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Seketika itu, perasaan Ciel menjadi campur aduk. Ia tahu orang yang ada di dalam adalah orang yang membuat hidupnya—setidaknya terganggu. Membuat hatinya sakit dan bimbang. Tapi entah kenapa, ia begitu memandangnya lekat dan tidak mau memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Samar-samar terdengar suara musik dan vokal mengalun dengan indahnya. 'Itu pasti suara Alois' batin Ciel. Dentingan tuts keyboard yang di set menjadi suara piano itu menggetarkan hati Ciel. Matanya tak henti-hetinya menatap lekat sosok yang sedang bersenandung di dalam ruang latihan itu. Orang itu bernyanyi. Ya. Bernyanyi. Walaupun suaranya hanya terdengar samar dari luar, tapi Ciel bisa menikmatinya. Lagu ini ber-beat melow, tapi indah. Alois nampak menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penghayatan yang bagus. 'Akankah… lagu ini juga akan ia bawakan saat konsernya lusa mendatang?' tanya Ciel dalam hati. Sesaat, kebenciannya terhadap Alois memudar.

Alois memainkan keyboard di hadapannya itu dengan luwes. Ia menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan kontrol yang baik dan benar. Matanya bergantian melihat kertas di depannya, yang ia senderkan di penyangga kertas. Terkadang, ia berhenti memainkan keyboardnya, dan sibuk menulis-nulisi kertas tersebut dengan tampang penuh pertimbangan. Mimik wajahnya terlihat seperti menghayati setiap lantunan lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Lagu ini… lagu ciptaannya yang entah sudah kesekian banyaknya.

Alois meminta izin pada Pak Ahn untuk memakai ruang latihan anggota A.N JELL untuk dipakainya latihan sebelum konsernya lusa mendatang. Salah satu lagu yang akan dia bawakan adalah lagu yang saat ini ia lantunkan. Lagu single terbarunya yang akan dipublikasikan untuk pertamakalinya di Korea. Sekalian launching album terbarunya.

Tak sengaja, mata birunya menatap ke arah jendela besar di hadapannya. Ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bermata biru tua berdiri di sana. Alois nampak sedikit tercekat.

'Ciel Phantomhive?'

Seketika itu, mata mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik terus dalam posisi begitu. Alois pun berniat untuk menyapanya. Ia pun mengulum senyum dan melambai kecil pada Ciel yang entah kenapa mematung di depan jendela besar tersebut.

Mengetahui Alois menyapa kearahnya, Ciel tersentak. Ia jadi salting. Wajahnya memerah karena Alois mengetahui tingkah konyolnya itu. Ciel benar-benar malu dan segera beranjak dari situ. Lebih baik ia cari ruang latihan yang lain. Memangnya ruang latihan di kantor ini cuma satu? Ciel melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibir.

Dari dalam, Alois hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ciel itu saingannya yang entah kenapa, sellau saja membuatnya iri. Tapi, di luar itu semua… Ciel lucu juga, ya?

.

.

**Lokasi syuting video klip**

Suasana nampak sibuk sekali. Para kru pengambilan gambar mondar-mandir memasangi peralatan syuting. Ada yang mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk make up dan baju-baju di sebuah ruang kelas yang telah kosong. Atas saran sutradara, lokasi syuting pertama adalah di sebuah halaman sekolah. Tepatnya di Mou Ran High School. Sekolah yang nanti, di dalam cerita adalah sekolah tempat Ciel mengemban ilmu. Juga Sebastian dan Yoo He Yi. Selain tiga model utama tersebut, tentu saja juga memerlukan model figuran.

Sutradara nampak berteriak-teriak menggunakan corong suara, memberi arahan kepada anak-anak buahnya. Ia berpenampilan agak sangar juga dengan menggunakan topi dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Untung cuaca kali ini tidak panas.

"Oke! Sebastian! Ciel! Kemari sebentar!" panggil sutradara sambil melambai.

Ciel dan Sebastian yang sedang di make up pun menoleh bersamaan. Karena saking bersamaannya, mereka berdua tercekat dan tak sengaja bertatapan satu sama lain. Mata orb merah Sebastian dan biru sapphire Ciel bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Untuk sesaat, mereka saling bertatapan. Sebastian ingin sekali mengulum senyum kepada Ciel. Tapi entah kenapa ia susah sekali untuk menarik bibirnya. Alhasil, hanya senyum yang terlihat kaku saja yang berhasil ia perlihatkan. Ciel tercekat melihat senyum Sebastian. Saat itu juga, Sebastian langsung berlalu. Ada rasa sakit di benak Ciel lantaran ia melihat senyum Sebastian yang terlihat tidak tulus itu, dan karena ia tak membalas senyum Sebastian. Ia baru sadar. Lama kelamaan saling diam-diaman dengan Sebastian memang sangat menyiksanya. Tapi… demi menjaga pendiriannya, ia harus melakukannya. Ciel pun mengikuti Sebastian jauh di belakangnya.

"Oke. kalian sudah berkumpul, ternyata." Kata si sutradara sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebastian dan Ciel berdiri di hadapannya bersama penata rias masing-masing. "aku akan menjelaskan cerita dalam klip ini dan adegan-adegannya." Lanjutnya sambil membuka-buka skenario.

Dalam proses pembuatan video klip kali ini, Jeremy dan Min Nam ikut menyaksikannya. Mereka menutur ingin melihat karena di basecamp tidak ada kerjaan, sedangkan Shin Woo dan Tae Kyung sedang ada acara sendiri. Tak jauh dari mereka, Alois pun juga ikut menyaksikan lantaran Kakak sepupunya juga akan main sebagai tokoh di klip ini.

"Hei. Kira-kira bagaimana jalan cerita klip ini, ya?" tanya Min Nam sambil setengah berbisik pada Jeremy.

"Eh? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti… semoga saja tidak seperti klip kita yang pertama setelah kau bergabung. Hampir 5 kali diulang terus karena kamu." balas Jeremy dengan tampang polos.

Mendengar itu, Min Nam tertohok. "Jeremy!" ia pun mencubiti tubuh Jeremy.

"Eh! Min Nam! Hentikan! Sakit, tahu!" elak Jeremy sambil menghindar-hindar. Alois melirik tingkah Min Nam dan Jeremy. Tak disangkanya, ia terkikik walaupun kecil. Claude yang selalu berada disisinya itu mengetahui bahwa Alois sedang menahan tawa. Claude hanya tersenyum tipis. Hampir tidak terlihat.

"Di dalam vidoe klip ini kalian berdua adalah sepasang sahabat yang secara tidak sengaja menyukai gadis yang sama yaitu He Yi. Sebastian sudah resmi berpacaran dengan He Yi. Tapi tanpa terkira, Ciel pun juga menyukainya diam-diam. Mengerti?" sutradara pun memberi arahan. "di adegan yang pertama, Sebastian terduduk di tangga halaman sekolah bersama Ciel. Sebastian sedang melamunkan He Yi dengan perasaan rindu. Ciel hanya cukup melihat kearah Sebastian saja. Ingat, Sebastian! Rindu!" tegas si sutradara. Ciel hanya mengangguk gugup. Sedangkan Sebastian mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk.

Mengetahui partnernya sudah ngeh, sutradara pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke! siap stand by!" seru sutradara memberi aba-aba. Dengan sekali arahan, para kru langsung bersiap. Begitu juga dengan Ciel dan Sebastian. Mereka berjalan beriringan walaupun agak berjauhan. Ciel melirik kaku kearah Sebastian. Ia mendapati wajah Sebastian terlihat datar sekali. Ciel menjadi merasa tertekan. Syuting video klip dengan Sebastian… hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka tambah kaku.

"ACTION!" teriak sang sutradara dengan corong suaranya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Para kru sejenak meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja dan berkumpul di pinggiran halaman sekolah. Di pengambilan klip ini sengaja di ambil saat sudah selesai KBM. Jadi, suasana terlihat lebih lengang.

Para kru terlihat sedang bercengkerama dan bercanda sambil mencomoti snack yang bertengger di sebelah mereka masing-masing.

Ciel membuang napas dengan perlahan. Baru 2 skema klip yang sudah ia jalani. Dan aktingnya hanya dengan Sebastian seorang. Awalnya mereka terlihat kaku sehingga di ulang sebanyak 3 kali. Tapi kedepannya, sepertinya sudah lumayan. Ya… mau bagaimana lagi. Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini.

Ciel terduduk di kursi lipat dekat meja konsumsi. Ia terlihat sedang menyeruput lemon tea dinginnnya. Nona Wang Ko Di nampak membenarkan make upnya sedikit.

"Lelah, ya?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ciel memakai spon perata bedak.

Ciel mendengus. "Begitulah, Nona…"

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku 'Nona'. Sudah kubilang, kan? Panggil aku 'Kakak'!" potong Nona Ko Di.

Ciel tercekat. "I-iya. Ka… Kakak…" Ciel memaksakan wajah senyum.

"Bagus kala kau menegrti." Kata Nona Ko Di sambil mengangguk. "ah! Kulihat… hubunganmu dengan Sebastian sedang tidak baik. Benar?" tiba-tiba, Nona Ko Di bertanya. Ciel tercetik mendengarnya.

"A… ti-tidak, kok… biasa saja. Mungkin… karena kami banyak kerjaan dan sibuk juga. Makanya jadi jarang bicara." Jelas Ciel bohong.

"Oh? Bigitukah? Ya, memang. Karena kau dan Sebastian adalah anggota baru, jadi terlihat sedikit lebih sibuk daripada senior-seniormu." Nona Ko Di mengangkat bahunya. "tapi… santai saja. Jalani semuanya dengan tenang dan tetap tersenyum." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak Ciel. Nona Ko Di pun berlalu.

Ciel menatap punggung Nona Ko Di dengan datar.

'Senyum, katanya?' batinnya.

"Aah! Yoo He Yi!"

Ciel menoleh ketika mendengar nama Yoo He Yi disebut. Ternyata sang sutradara yang memanggil nama itu. Seketika itu, mata Ciel tertuju pada wanita jangkung berpakaian serba ungu menyapa sang sutradara.

"Maaf… saya terlambat, Pak sutradara." Katanya ramah.

"Tak apa-apa, He Yi. Aku tahu kau tadi sedang menghadiri sebuah acara di stasiun tv swasta. Lagi pula… kau datang sebelum giliranmu, kok." Jawab sang sutradara.

"Ini… klip pertama dari Ciel Phantomhive? Anggota baru A.N JELL. Benar, kan?" tanya He Yi.

"Benar. Di klip ini, kau akan beradu akting dengan Ciel dan Sebastian Michaelis." Tambah si sutradara sambil membuka-buka sebuah buku.

"Ah! Saya mengerti." He Yi pun tersenyum manis pada sutradara. Ia pun memandang sekeliling. Tak sengaja, ia mendapati Ciel sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. He Yi pun melambai kecil sambil tersenyum ramah. Ciel tercekat melihatnya. Ia pun melihat He Yi langsung berlalu ke ruang ganti.

Proses syuting video klip ini terlihat lancar seperti perkiraan. Tapi tidak selancar menurut pemikiran Ciel. Dalam syuting kali ini, ia terlihat lebih kaku karena terus bertemu dengan Sebastian. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sering mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada yang pasti. Ini mambuat Ciel lelah.

Setelah syuting berakhir, para kru mulai sibuk lagi memberes-bereskan peralatan. Dan itu memakan waktu sampai petang hari.

Shin Woo dan Tae Kyung datang menjemput. Mereka sudah selesai atas acara mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, dan langsung meluncur ke sekolah ini. Shin Woo nampak bertemu dengan Alois dan mengajaknya mengobrol bersama Jeremy dan Min Nam. He Yi seperti biasa. Tak jauh dari mereka, ia terus menempel pada Tae Kyung.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama di restoran di daerah Myeong Dong?" usul Jeremy.

"Ah! Boleh juga." Timpal Shin Woo. "bagaimana Alois?"

Alois hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Terserah Kakak saja."

"Kita juga ajak Ciel dan Sebastian tentunya." Kata Min Nam. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari Ciel dan Sebastian. Dan ternyata, mereka berdua barusaja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ah! Sebastian! Cieell!" panggilnya sambil melambai. Sebastian dan Ciel terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama. Kalian ikut, ya?" ajak Jeremy.

"Baiklah." Sebastian tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sebastian segera dirangkul oleh Alois. Alois menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum licik seperti biasa kearah Ciel yang berada di belakangnya. Sebastian agak tercekat. Ia mendesis agar Alois menyingkir darinya. Tapi Alois tetap keras kepala. Ciel terbelalak melihatnya. Ia cemburu.

"Ciel juga, ya!" Jeremy menoleh kearah Ciel. Ciel tercekat. Ia menatap Sebastian yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. Seakan berharap Ciel juga mau ikut. Tapi, pemikiran Ciel selalu bertabrakan dengan Sebastian. 'Makan malam bersama Sebastian dan… Alois?'

"Ah… tapi… aku ingin segera pulang saja. Aku tidak lapar." Ciel beralasan. Mendengar itu, Sebastian merasa kecewa. Pancaran matanya meredup. Alois menengadah melihat wajah Sebastian. Mengetahui kekecewaan Sebastian yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya itu, wajah Alois berubah datar. Ia pun kembali menoleh kearah Ciel.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut, Ciel?" tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Ramah? Tersenyum?

Ciel tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Alois yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan lagi. Nada bicaranya… manis. Ramah. Tapi Ciel tahu. Itu hanya palsu. Ciel tak dapat menjawabnya. Melihat Ciel kaku, Alois pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menghampiri Ciel. Ia pun menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar menjauh dari kerumunan. Ciel memekik kecil.

"Ciel. Aku ingin kau ikut." Katanya datar.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Ciel dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Alois menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak pedulinya? Kau tidak lihat wajah Sebastian tadi?" tanya Alois dingin.

Ciel menyentakkan kepalanya menoleh kearah Alois. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut makan bersama kami. Aku sebenarnya merasa keberatan kalau kau ikut, dan merasa lebih baik jika kau tidak ikut sama sekali." Katanya. "tapi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sebastian dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin kau ikut." Katanya dingin tapi tegas.

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau ikut. Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Alois serius, masih dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Tak ada pilihan. Ciel harus mengikuti keinginan Alois. Ia tahu kalau ia juga tidak ikut, mereka pasti kecewa. Alois pun segera menarik kembali tangan Ciel menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Ciel hanya pasrah. Matanya tajam menatap punggung Alois.

.

.

**Restoran ****di daerah Myeong Dong**

Ciel duduk berhadapan dengan Sebastian dan Alois. Di sebelah Ciel duduklah Min Nam yang sedang menyendokki es krimnya. Ia tidak berniat makan banyak-banyak malam ini. Mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran minimalis di daerah Myeong Dong dan memerlukan dua meja. Shin Woo, Tae Kyung, Yoo He Yi, dan Jeremy memakai meja yang berada di belakang Sebastian dan Alois, yang dibatasi dengan tembok sebatas perut yang diatasnya terdapat tanaman tiruan.

Ciel bermuka masam malam ini. Ia malas sekali harus makan malam bersama. Apalagi bersama Alois. Ia ingin sekali pulang. Tapi tidak bisa. Alhasil, ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Alois menyuapi sesendok es krim vanila yang ia pesan ke mulut Sebastian. Matanya tajam menatap, seakan ingin membunuh. Sudah terlanjur panas, Ciel pun melambaikan tangan ke seorang pelayan yang barusaja lewat.

"Bisa pesan dua botol anggur beras?" pintanya datar. Si pelayan pun mengangguk. Sebastian, Alois dan Min Nam terbelalak dan heran. Ciel tahu ekspresi mereka tiba-tiba mengheran. Tapi ia cuek-cuek saja.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Min Nam tidak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan datang membawakan dua botol anggur beras. Tanpa peduli apapun, Ciel pun meraih gelas kecil dan segera menuangkan anggur berasnya. Ia menghabiskan anggur berasnya dengan sekali teguk, lalu menuangkannya lagi. Terus begitu. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi, khawatir. Sikap Ciel akhir-akhir ini begitu liar.

"Ciel! Berhenti minum! Kau ini masih 16 tahun!" kata Sebastian setengah mendesis. Tapi Ciel acuh tak acuh. Entah sudah tegukan keberapa ia meminum anggur beras pesanannya.

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian tegas.

"Alois. Kemarikan gelasmu. Akan kutuangkan anggur beras untukmu." Potong Ciel datar. Mendengar itu, Sebastian tercekat. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Ciel! berhenti menuangkan anggur berasmu!" Sebastian pun berusaha merebut botol anggur beras yang di genggam Ciel.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Biarkan aku minum bersamanya!" tegas Ciel. "Alois. Kemarikan gelasmu!"

Begitu mendengar Ciel berbicara padanya, Alois sedikit tercekat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya memandangi Sebastian dan Min Nam bergantian. Sebastian terdiam tidak percaya.

"Ini sungguh tidak baik." Gumam Min Nam. Ia melihat Alois segera mengulurkan gelasnya dan Ciel menuangkan anggur beras untuknya, dan untuk dia sendiri. Alois melihat Ciel sudah meneguk habis anggur berasnya, dan menuangkannya lagi tanpa henti. Awalnya, Alois ragu-ragu untuk meminumnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah berkali-kali pernah meminumnya. Ia merasa aneh. Ciel yang sebelumnya belum pernah minum-minum, tiba-tiba minum dan menawarkannya juga. Tapi, tanpa pikir panjang, Alois pun meminumnya.

Ciel terus menyuguhkan anggur beras pesanannya dan Alois menerimanya. Lagi-lagi mereka minum tanpa henti. Ciel dan Alois mulai terhuyung-huyung. Diam-diam, Ciel tersenyum sinis. Ia melakukan ini terus menerus seakan balas dendam karena Alois sudah menyeretnya untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Kalau Ciel mabuk, Alois juga harus ikut mabuk! Impas, kan?

Sebastian dan yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Ciel yang memintanya. Ia bilang, ia dan Alois masih ingin di sini. Sebenarnya, teman-teman yang lain merasa keberatan, tapi ya sudah, lah. Toh, dia juga sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Angin malam berhembus kencang melalui jendela kayu yang di desain sedemikian rupa yang berada di sebelah kanan Ciel. Isi botol kedua sudah menipis. Ciel sudah terhuyung-huyung berat. Ia menuangkan sisa terakhir anggur beras yang ia pesan ke gelas kecil dengan tidak tepat. Airnya tumpah-tumpah di sekitar gelas tersebut. Ia pun menyondorkannya pada Alois yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini… tegukkan terkahir…" katanya. Tangannya goyang-goyang tidak teratur. Alois langsung menyambar gelas itu dan meneguknya habis. Ia merasa kepalanya melayang-layang. Setelah habis, Alois pun menghentakkan gelasnya di meja. Mereka berdua akhirnya terkulai lemas.

"Kau gila… Ciel…" kata Alois. "kau sengaja… membuatku mabuk, kan?"

Kepala Ciel terasa berat. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Alois. "Kau juga mau-mau saja… kusondorkan minuman itu… dasar bodoh…!" Ciel tersenyum sinis. Mendengar kata terkahir Ciel, Alois tercetik. Dengan sempoyongan, ia pun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Sunyi sesaat. Malam sudah makin larut. Restoran sudah mulai sepi.

"Aku benci kamu… Alois." Kata Ciel datar. "pergi kau… dari hidupku!"

"Aku juga… membencimu… kecil." Balas Alois. Ia nampak sedang menuang-nuangkan botol anggur ke mulutnya. Siapa tahu masih ada airnya.

"Kau membuat… hidupku hancur! Aku ingin… kau lenyap dari dunia ini… dasar pirang!" Ciel mulai berkata melantur. Alois tidak membalas kata-kata Ciel yang satu ini. Tapi, jujur. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Biarpun tanpa Ciel suruh pun, kematian pasti akan menjemputnya. Bukankah begitu? Alois hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, sekaligus licik.

.

.

**A.N JELL's basecamp**

Min Nam nampak khawatir. Ia terus-terusan mondar-mandir di teras. Matanya terus teruju pada pintu gerbang basecamp. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tv.

"Kemana saja anak itu…? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga…" gumamnya khawatir.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian tidak bisa menutup matanya di kamarnya. Ia terus memikirkan Ciel. Anak itu belum juga pulang. Mata rubynya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 23.00 malam. Sebastian tersentak hebat. Jam 23.00? Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa harus mencari dua anak itu. Tidak bagus remaja seumuran mereka berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Ia pun segera berganti celana dengan celana hitam panjang, dan segera menyambar jaketnya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar.

Jeremy yang sedang menonton tv melihat Sebastian menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia melihat Sebastian mengambil kunci mobil dan akan keluar dari pintu utama basecamp.

"Sebastian! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeremy seraya bangun dari sofa. Mendnegar seruan Jeremy, yang lainnya pun segera tertuju pada pria berambut hitam pekat itu. Sebastian yang dipanggil pun terhenti dan menoleh.

"Aku akan mencari Ciel dan Alois. Aku tahu mereka pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu…" kata Sebastian.

"Biar kami yang mencarinya. Kau dan Min Nam di sini saja. Siapa tahu mereka sudah pulang sebelum kami kembali." Potong Shin Woo.

"Ah! Benar. Aku juga ikut, ya, Kak!" Jeremy menimpali.

Tae Kyung berdecak. "Aku juga. Sudah berkali-kali He Yi mengirimiku sms dan menanyakan adik sepupunya itu. Jadi, aku juga ikut mencari mereka." Kata Tae Kyung yang seperti menekankan apa-boleh-buat-kalau-begitu.

Dengan segera, mereka bertiga keluar dan meluncur ke jalanan dengan mobil Tae Kyung. Sebastian memandangi mobil sedan berwarna biru tua itu melesat dengan cepatnya.

.

.

Ciel berjalan terhuyung-huyung menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju basecamp. Dari belakang, Alois mengikutinya. Jalanan begitu sepi dan gelap, walaupun terdapat beberapa lampu di sepanjang jalanan ini. Ciel nampa tidak bisa mengontrol langkahnya akibat pengaruh alkohol yang ditimbulkan dari anggur beras tadi.

"Ciel…! Tunggu aku…!" seru Alois yang tidak lumayan keras. Ciel mendengarnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan dan meninggalkan Alois jauh di belakangnya. Alois merasa tersiksa harus berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia lelah.

Mereka berdua pun berhasil masuk ke basecamp diam-diam dari pintu belakang, segera naik ke lantai 2, dan masuk ke kamar Ciel. Alois masih saja terus mengikutinya. Ciel merasa sedikit jengkel. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja.

Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Min Nam. Cahaya lampu langsung menghalangi pandangannya. Membuat matanya silau. Tapi ia bernapas lega karena Min Nam tidak ada di kamar. Mereka pun memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ciel melepas jaketnya dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Sedangkan Alois nampak memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pening di belakangnya. Ciel tahu akan hal itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli. Ia pun menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Min Nam, lalu mematikan lampu kamar yang membuat matanya silau itu.

Barusaja ia mematikan lampu kamar, Alois langsung ambruk begitu saja di belakangnya. Kepalanya menyender di bibir tempat tidur Ciel. Ciel beralik dengan masih terhuyung dan mendekati Alois yang pingsan terduduk itu.

'Dasar payah! Begini saja kau sudah pingsan.' Maki Ciel dalam hati.

Ciel meraih tangan Alois dan menariknya, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Ia tidak mau Alois tidur di kamarnya yang bersih ini. Bisa-bisa, karena adanya Alois di sini, kamarnya akan menjadi kotor. Tapi karena saking lemasnya dan kepalanya terasa berat, Ciel malah jatuh terduduk di samping Alois. Ia merintih lirih sambil memegangi jidatnya. Ia merasa pandangannya kabur, dan kabur. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus membuka mata dan sekejap, pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

Sebastian barusaja akan kembali dari dapur. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Kakinya ia langkahkan menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamarnya di atas. Tak sengaja, matanya mendapati pintu kamar Ciel dan Min Nam membuka sedikit. Padahal, terakhir kali ia melihatnya, pintu itu tertutup rapat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bawah. Ia melihat Min Nam tertidur di meja makan. Benar. Tidak ada ayng membuka pintu ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. 'jangan-jangan…'

Sebatian langsung membuka pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat dua orang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia melihat Ciel dan Alois lemas di sana. Alois tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di bibir tempat tidur, dan Ciel tertidur dengan tangan tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan kanan Alois, dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu pemuda pirang itu. Sebastian begitu merasakan keakraban diantara mereka walaupun itu sebenarnya penuh dengan ketidaksengajaan. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Dasar. Mereka pasti masuk lewat pintu belakang." Gumamnya.

"Sebastian… sedang apa. Kau di situ…?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Sebastian tersentak dan segera menoleh.

"Kak Min Nam?" tanyanya. Min Nam nampak sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Apakah Ciel dan Alois sudah kembali?" tanya Min Nam.

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar itu. "Ya. Mereka sudah kembali."

Mendengar itu, Min Nam langsung terbelalak. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ssstt… jangan berisik. Mereka sedang tertidur. Mereka nampak kelelahan rupanya." Sebastian membuka pintu kamar sepenuhnya, dan Min Nam pun bisa melihat Ciel dan Alois yang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Min Nam tertegun melihatnya.

"Sebastian." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, kan? Bisa-bisa, badan mereka pegal-pegal begitu mereka bangun esok harinya." Kata Min Nam sambil melirik ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu tidak, Kakak. Baiklah… aku akan memindahkan mereka ke tempat tidur."

"Biar mereka tidur dikamarku. Mereka bisa tidur di tempat tidur Ciel." Kata Min Nam sambil tersenyum kearah Sebastian. "aku akan menelepon Kak Tae Kyung dan ayng lainnya agar segera pulang. Juga menelepon Nona He Yi." Sebastian mengangguk mengerti.

Sepeninggalan Min Nam, Sebastian masuk dan segera memindahkan Ciel dan Alois ke atas kasur. Pertama, ia harus memisahkan mereka perlahan agar tidak terusik dan bangun. Lalu mengangkat mereka satu per satu ke atas ranjang Ciel. Ciel nampak tenang setelah mendarat di kasurnya. Alois sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah dan akhirnya terhenti saat posisi tidurnya miring, tepat menghadap ke arah Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum melihat wajah tidur mereka. Begitu damai dan tenang. Kontras sekali dengan wajah mereka ketika bangun. Tak lupa Sebastian melepaskan sepatu yang mereka kenakan, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut putih yang hangat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, bila mereka tidur berdua seperti ini, jadi seperti sepasang saudara.

Sebastian berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup, ia memandangi dua sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas itu lekat-lekat.

'Andai saja… mereka terlihat akrab seperti ini…' batinnya. Ia pun melempar senyum lagi, dan menematkan pintu dengan rapat.

Ciel dan Alois tertidur dengan pulasnya di dalam. Mereka begitu damai dan tenteram dalam dunia mimpinya. Hingga akhirnya, hari esok menjemput mereka dengan ceria.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 8 O.W.A.R.I.

Saia tiba-tiba mendapat ide kalau-kalau saja Ciel dan Alois tidur bareng itu seperti apa *PLAAAKKK* Jadi… saia buat demikian *ngasal mode on*. Lalu, judulnya. Maaf kalo mungkin gak senada. saia bingung mau kasih judul apa DX. hehehe… Oke. begini saja A/N saia. Bingung mau nyantumin apa lagi. Hehehe. :D

Maaf kalau ada yang mungkin kurang berkenan. Ada kritik dan saran? Saia akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

REVIEW? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hale… akhirnya saia bisa melanjutkan fic ini lagi ke chapter 9. (wah? Udah sampe 9?) hehehe… saia g sadar sendiri.

Jogja hujan abu! Sampai ke selatan. Tebel, pula. Huft… saia baru pertama kali merasakan seperti ini. Ini lebih parah dari yang tahun 2006 lalu. ==

*malah jadi curhat* *di tipuk pake sandal*

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada pembaca setia saia yang sudah ripiuw. Wkwkwkwk *di kemplang*

**Hanabi Kaori**: hahahaha! Makasih atas ripiuwnya. Banyak Aloisnya ya? Hehehe… ya kan Alois juga tokoh di fic ini. Sebastian jadian sama Alois? Tunggu nanti lanjtannya ya… hehe… ^^d

**Arleena**: ehem2. Makasih dek. *dengan sangat tenang* baru sadar apanya? Saia lupa, nih. Hahaha… g bilang2 apaan lagi? Jadi bingung pula. Apaan sih…? Saia lupaaaa! Tp btw, makasih ripiuwnya. :D

**Bunda Dita**: Bunda! Makasih ripiuwnya! Author jg bukan, sih, bunda ni? Hehehe… adegan Alois n Ciel yg tdr bareng itu entah kenapa langsung nyambet ke pikiran saia. Hehehe… wah. Kalo chapternya g tau juga ni sampek berapa. Tunggu aja sampek selesai *lho?*

**Meadoresgayguys**: halo… hehehehe. Saia emang sengaja bikin Sebastian jadi begitu. *di lempar sampah sama fans Sebastian* krodha? mebulu basang? Apa tu? Oke! makasih ripiuwnya.

Okelah! Langsung ajah! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautiful/He's Beautiful punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****I Just Want You Die**

**A.N Entertainment**

**Studio B**

Suasana studio B kantor A.N Entertainment sangatlah sibuk. Orang-orang berseliweran dengan gusarnya sambil memeriksa peralatan sound sistem yang akan di gunakan pada acara konser eksklusif Alois Trancy. Dengan pengisi acara beberapa artis dan band terkenal Korea, termasuk A.N JELL.

Malam nanti studio B akan dibanjiri beratus-ratus penggemar dari artis-artis yang akan tampil di sini. Terutama Alois tentunya. Jauh-jauh hari, mereka sudah berlatih sebaik mungkin agar bisa tampil semaksimal mungkin di atas panggung. Di sela-sela aktivitas kru yang sedang sibuk, para artis juga melakukan gladi bersihnya.

Jadwal anggota A.N JELL sangat padat belakangan ini. Apalagi Ciel. Ia harus menyelesaikan syuting video klipnya, yang tadi siang barusaja selesai. Dan, sorenya harus segera meluncur ke kantor A.N Entertainment utnuk gladi bersih. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Ciel. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Nona Wang Kko Di saat memake upnya.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik, segera selesaikan pekerjaan dan segera pulang." Jawabnya sambil memaksakan sulas senyum manis. Nona Kko Di hanya bisa menghela napas. Selain Nona Kko Di, para anggota yang lain juga menanyainya bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi, semua sama. Hanya dijawab dengan seulas senyum. Padahal, ia merasa badannya berat sekali.

Di sudut ruang rias, Alois duduk di depan cermin sambil memain-mainkan majalah di tangannya. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman majalah itu. Claude, sang manajer plus butlernya itu nampak sibuk menyiap-nyiapkan apa-apa saja yang mungkin dibutuhkan Tuan Mudanya itu. Alois melirik datar Claude yang sedang sibuk memberi arahan kepada penata kostum dari balik majalahnya. Sementara wajahnya masih dipoles sana-sini oleh periasnya.

"Ah. Dasar. Aku kelupaan sesuatu." Gumam si penata rias sambil menepuk jidat. "Al, aku ambil penghitam kelopak matanya sebentar, ya?" katanya pada Alois. Alois hanya diam. Matanya tertuju lagi pada majalahnya. Sedang asyiknya membalik-balik halaman majalah, ia tak sengaja melirik dirinya di kaca. Ia tercekat melihat bibirnya merah. Ia mengusapkan jempolnya pada bibirnya yang merah itu. Merah sekali. Lalu kemudian, ia memperhatikan jempolnya di balik majalah.

'Darah?' batinnya. Tak lama seketika itu ia terbatuk. 3 sampai 4 kali ia terus tersentak-sentak kedepan. Dengan refleks, tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya, dan darah segar mendarat di situ. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah berhenti, Alois memperhatikan bercak-bercak darah yang ada di telapak tangannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lidahnya merasakan rasa khas darah di mulutnya.

'Lagi-lagi ada darah.'

Claude mengetahui itu. Seketika itu, ia menjadi panik.

"Tuan Muda! Anda tidak apa-apa?" katanya lantas menarik tangan Alois yang berlumuran darah. Matanya juga terbelalak saat melihat darah berceceran di sekitar mulut Tuannya.

"Tuan…" katanya menggantung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" elak Alois sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Claude.

"Tapi… anda…"

"Lebih baik kau urusi kostumku! Sebentar lagi, aku akan tampil!" seru Alois yang marah karena merasa diikutcampuri. Ia lantas menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah. Tak lupa ia membersihkan noda darah di bibir dan tangannya dengan sapu tangannya.

Claude hanya bisa menatap Alois. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Hatinya agak bimbang melihat keadaan Alois.

.

.

Studio B sudah penuh dengan penonton. Suasana sangat riuh. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan para fans di seluruh ruangan. Dan lagi, kebanyakan para wanita. Di balik panggung, para artis sudah bersiap, dan terlihat sedang bercengkerama satu sama lain. Seorang kru memberi kode untuk memulai acara pada pembawa acara, Yoo He Yi.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapanya bersemangat kepada para penonton. Sontak, para penonton pun menjerit histeris.

Dari balik panggung, Jeremy geleng-geleng.

"Astaga… ramai sekali panggung ini. Ternyata, fans Alois banyak juga, ya, di sini." Katanya heran.

Tae Kyung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Ia tak mengira bahwa Jeremy bisa tidak mengetahui akan hal ini.

Untuk acara malam ini, He Yi sengaja spontanitas menjadi pembawa acara konser ini. Ya… karena dia juga bela-bela karena ini konser adik sepupunya. Paling tidak, ia juga ikut mendukung dengan menjadi pembawa acara.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah He Yi berbicara ini itu, Alois pun keluar dengan melempar senyum manisnya. Tangannya ia lambaikan kepada para penonton, dan ia berjalan menuju grand piano yang sudah disediakan di atas panggung. Dari balik panggung, Ciel memperhatikan Alois lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi, di dalam hatinya, ia merasa kagum dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Alois pun mulai mendentingkan pianonya dengan sangat indah dan elegan. Ia membawakan lagu pembuka dengan sangat santai. Dengan di iringi orkestra terkenal Korea, lagunya menjadi sangat indah karena sedikit di poles sana sini. Ciel begitu menikmati penampilan Alois saat itu. Ia melihat jari jemari Alois menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan tegas dan mantab. Tak sedikit dari para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

Sebagai selingan, akhirnya dikeluarkan artis-artis yang mengisi acara ini. Setelah penampilan sebuah boyband terkenal Korea, A.N JELL pun beraksi. Pertama-tama Hwang Tae Kyung memberi sapaan, dan setelah sang leader itu memberi aba-aba, mereka pun mulai mendendangkan lagunya. Beat-beat lagu mereka yang cepat membuat para penonton berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil ikut bernyanyi. Membuat semangat mereka kembali. A.N JELL di sini hanya akan menyumbang 2 sampai 3 lagu. Tidak banyak-banyak, karena acara ini hanya milik Alois. *ya iyalah!*

Setelah penampilan A.N JELL, ada satu lagi artis yang mengisi waktu selingan. Penyanyi solo wanita. Suara merdu dan lagunya slow. Memberikan warna berbeda dari lagu-lagu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuat para penonton terhanyut.

Setelah istirahat sebentar, Alois tampil lagi. Kali ini ia membawa gitar klasiknya. Ia membawakan lagu berbahasa inggrisnya yang sedang hits di Amerika. Lagu bergenre country. Katanya, lagu ini ia ciptakan ketika umurnya baru 15 tahun, dan baru kesampaian untuk mempublikasikannya sekarang. Menceritakan kehidupannya di saat ia berumur 15 tahun. Lagu yang santai dengan beat-beat yang cukup.

"Aku menciptakan lagu ini di saat umurku 15 tahun." Tuturnya pada para penonton setelah selesai bernyanyi. Peluh mulai meleleh dari jidatnya. Ia pun mulai bercerita tentang lagu tersebut. Dengan He Yi yang terus mendampinginya sebagai pembawa acara, dan sesekali ia menanyai Alois tentang beberapa hal di atas panggung. Benar-benar saudara sepupu yang kompak.

"Kali ini, aku akan mempersembahkan lagu khusus untuk Kakak Sepupuku. Yoo He Yi, yang sangat kusayangi." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada He Yi yang masih menyondorkan mikrofon padanya. He Yi tercekat. Alois segera kebali lagi ke grand pianonya. Para penonton berseru senang akan tekad Alois yang ingin menampilkan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Kakak sepupunya, sebagai tanda rasa kasih sayangnya. He Yi sungguh tidak menyangka Alois akan memainkan lagu untuknya. He Yi pun sedikit menyingkir ke pinggir panggung, dan menyaksikan Adik sepupunya itu menari-narikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Dentingan piano terdengar lagi. Kini tanpa suara si penyanyi, dan tanpa iringan dari orkestra. Ini murni permainan piano. Lagu yang indah dan sangat menyentuh.

Para anggota A.N JELL dan artis-artis lain dari balik panggung sangat kagum pada permainan piano Alois. Tae Kyung yang juga bisa bermain piano, dan sudah pernah ikut kompetisi piano mungkin saja masih kalah. Mendengar lagu itu dimainkan, Ciel merasa hatinya tenang dan tentram. Hanyut bersama nada-nada yang keluar. Tiba-tiba saja, suasana studio B menjadi sunyi seketika. Para penonton juga terlihat kagum, juga para kru pengambilan gambar atau semacamnya.

Di pinggir panggung, tak terasa, He Yi pun menitikkan airmatanya. Ciel tercekat mengetahui itu. Ia bisa melihatnya karena jarak antara mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Ciel pun memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Alois. Ia melihat anak itu begitu menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan.

Alois masih sibuk dengan permainan pianonya. Ia menciptakan lagu ini sudah lama, dan baru bisa memainkannya hari ini. lagu ini ia persembahkan khusus untuk sang Kakak sepupunya tersayang. Ia juga membubuhkan judul yang pas untuk lagu itu.

'Dear Noona'. Yang berarti… 'Untuk Kakak Tersayang'.

Setelah ia selesai memainkannya, ia pun mengambil mikrofon dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak He Yi." Ia pun melempar senyum termanisnya pada He Yi yang berdiri di pinggir panggung.

.

.

Sudah dua jam acara berlangsung. Dan tepat pada pukul 21.00, acara selesai sepenuhnya. Para penonton sudah meninggalkan gedung, dan hanya terlihat para kru membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan.

Di ruang rias, para artis beristirahat sambil menghapus make up mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka sedang menyantap snack dan bercanda tawa. Mereka baru menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yoo He Yi. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Alois nampak baru saja selesai menghapus make up, dan segera bergabung dengan Kakak sepupunya itu. Ia ikut tertawa mendengar beberapa gurauan para artis saat memberi selamat pada Ye Hi.

"Nona He Yi… selamat ulang tahun, ya…" kata salah seorang artis. Dibarengi beberapa artis yang bergantian menjabat tangan He Yi dengan semangat dan gembira.

"Sama-sama semuanya. Terimakasih. Aku saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Gurau He Yi. Seketika itu, gelak tawa pun terdengar. Alois juga ikut tertawa renyah tak jauh dari Kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kalau bukan karena Alois, mungkin kita semua sudah lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, He Yi." Kata salah satu artis yang kenal dekat dengan He Yi. "apalagi… dia mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang indah di hari ulang tahunmu. Dia sepertinya begitu menyayangimu." Lanjutnya.

He Yi terkekeh. "Ya… aku juga tidak menyangka. Walaupun dia hanya Adik sepupuku, tapi dia juga sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri." Kata He Yi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Alois. Mengetahui itu, Alois langsung blushing. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata He Yi tadi. Tapi, seketika itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Tak sengaja, ia melihat Ciel menjabat tangan sang Kakak sambil mengulum senyum yang seperti di paksakan. Wajah pemuda bermata biru tua itu terlihat kelelahan. Wajahnya pun pucat. Alois memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Alisnya bertaut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang agak aneh dengan Ciel. Ia melihat Jeremy dan Min Nam menghampiri Ciel.

"Ciel. Kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Komentar Jeremy.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau yakin?" Min Nam bertanya sambil memegang kedua pipi Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik jangan memaksakan dirimu. Sekarang, kau duduk saja di sofa. Biar kuambilkan minum dan sedikit makanan kecil." Kata Min Nam lagi. Melihat tindakan senior yang sangat ia hormati itu, Ciel pun berusaha mencegahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"Kak Min Nam! Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Cegahnya sambil menarik bagian belakang baju Min Nam.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ciel, Sebastian yang sedang berdiri di antara para artis dan He Yi merasa cemas. Benar. Wajah Ciel terlihat pucat. Sesekali ia memergokki Ciel sedang memijat-mijat jidatnya. Sementara seluruh pandangan terabaikan dari Ciel, Sebastian terus mengawasi Ciel dari jauh, sambil menyeruputi jus apelnya. Di samping Ciel, Min Nam juga nampak sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Tak terasa, malam semakin larut. Pesta kecil-kecilan telah usai. Semua kru dan artis segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk meluncuk pulang.

"Sudah selesai? Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" tanya Jeremy pada Shin Woo dan Min Nam. Shin Woo tersenyum dan menggeleng. Sedangkan Min Nam terlihat sedang memposisikan tas cangklongnya di pundaknya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap Ciel yang juga sedang mencangklong ranselnya. Min Nam nampak tersentak.

"Astaga, Ciel! Hidungmu!" katanya panik. Mendengar itu, semua orang yang masih ada di situ tercekat dan segera menoleh. Ciel juga tercekat. Ia heran. Ada apa dengan hidungnya? Sesaat sebelum jarinya menyentuh hidungnya, sebuah tangan dengan menggunakan sapu tangan abu-abu, sudah menutupi mulut sekaligus hidungnya. Ciel tersentak. Ia menoleh kaku.

'Sebastian!' pekiknya kaget dalam hati.

"Kau ini. Hidungmu berdarah." Kata Sebastian datar. Tapi menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang tiada tara. Ciel membelalakan matanya. Apakah benar, hidungnya berdarah? Saat tangan Sebastian yang lebih lebar itu mendarat di wajahnya, Ciel hanya diam saja. Membiarkan hidung dan mulutnya di bekap.

"Kak Min Nam. Tolong ambilkan tissu." Pinta Sebastian. Min Nam mengangguk dan segera berjalan untuk mengambilnya. Dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, mata Alois memperhatikan kepanikan-kepanikan kecil tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia juga merasa khawatir. Walaupun hanya tersirat. Tapi tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak.

Ciel menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sebastian agar ia membuka bekapannya. Sesaat, ia ingin sekali memprotes si mata merah itu karena mengagetkannya. Tapi sebelum caci makinya keluar dari mulutnya, ia merasakan pandangannya kabur. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan ia pun ambruk di atas lantai. Pingsan.

"Ciel!" seru Sebastian. Seketika itu, orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi panik dan segera menolong Ciel. Melihat Ciel tiba-tiba pingsang, Alois refleks trsentak.

"Sebaiknya, kita bawa Ciel ke rumahsakit." Rujuk Shin Woo. Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

"Biar kubantu menggendongnya." Kata Min Nam dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak usah, Kak. Biar aku saja." Tolak Sebastian dengan lembut. Dengan cekatan, Sebatsian pun memasukkan Ciel ke dalam mobil sambil ditemani Shin Woo. Mereka pun segera melaju. Dari belakang, anggota A.N JELL yang lain, He Yi dan Alois pun ikut menuju rumahsakit.

.

.

Ciel terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya juga nampak pucat. Noda darah di hidungnya sudah bersih. Di samping tempat tidur, Alois duduk menunggui Ciel. Matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir, tapi juga menyiratkan perasaan iri yang begitu ia pendam dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Ciel yang terbaring dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan erat.

'Andaikan saja aku diizinkan, aku ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Ciel.' Batinnya.

Ditatapnya terus wajah Ciel.

"Ciel… bertahanlah…" katanya. Tapi, di dalam hati, itu merupakan hal yang sebaliknya. Alois terus mengutarakan kata-kata kekhawatirannya. Tapi dari balik hati kecilnya, ia malah menginginkan kebalikkannya.

"Ciel… aku mohon… buka matamu…" katanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Berisik!" tiba-tiba Ciel menjawabnya dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Alois.

Mendengar itu, Alois sempat tercekat.

"Ciel…"

"Tidak usah sampai sebegitunya! Kalau hanya begini, aku tidak akan mati, bodoh!" kata Ciel lagi. Masih dengan posisi memiringkan tubuh.

Mendengar Ciel berkata demikian, Alois pun menatapnya datar.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, ya?" kata Alois tiba-tiba. Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. Kata-kata Alois begitu datar dan dingin. Ciel melirikkan matanya ke arah pemuda bermata biru langit itu.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu itu?" kata Alois lagi setelah beberapa jeda. "sudah bagus aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Merasa sedikit terganggu, Ciel pun berbalik menghadap Alois. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Tidak dikhawatirkan olehmu pun juga tidak masalah." Balas Ciel.

Alois masih tetap memandang datar pemuda di depannya. Ia merasa tertohok mendengar Ciel bilang begitu di depannya.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan! Selalu bisa memiliki apa yang kau mau. Dan seakan-akan… kau tidak mempedulikan sekitarmu."

Ciel tersenyum sarkastis. "Apa maksudmu? Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Alois jadi geram. "Aku sangat membencimu." Katanya. "aku ingin kau menghilang dari kehidupanku!"

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia merasa malas mendengarkan celotehan Alois yang begitu memekakan telingannya itu. Dengan segera, ia bangun dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Alois.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana! Kau itu masih lemah, bodoh!" bentak Alois sambil berdiri dan menahan tangan dan tubuh Ciel.

"Lantas kenapa?" Ciel terus memaksakan diri untuk turun dan pergi dari situ. Tapi Alois terus menahannya. "aku muak mendengarmu!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Ciel, Alois makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tangan dan tubuh Ciel. Ciel juga makin memberontak sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Alois yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Alois!" desis Ciel. "LEPASKAN AKU!" Ciel pun akhirnya berteriak. Tapi dengan segera, Alois membanting tubuh kecil Ciel ke tempat tidur. Ciel hanya memekik tertahan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena membentur bantal dengan keras. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia pun membuka matanya sesaat kemudian. Ia tercekat melihat wajah Alois yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ditambah lagi dengan… butiran-butiran airmatanya yang mulai membasahi pipi Ciel. Ciel heran dibuatnya. Alois menangis?

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Ciel." Desis Alois. Ciel hanya terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. "KAU SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Alois.

Ciel benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Alois saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Kenapa…" lirih Alois. "kenapa semuanya selalu memihakmu?" Ciel terdiam mendengarnya. Alisnya bertaut tak mengerti. Alois masih terus mencengkeram kedua tangan Ciel.

"Kau banyak disukai orang. Sementara aku…?" seru Alois tepat di depan wajah Ciel. Airmatanya terus menetes, membasahi pipinya. "tidak ada yang memihakku. Bahkan Tuhan pun juga!" serunya lagi. Alois terisak-isak, sedangkan Ciel masih mengernyit. Sedikit ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberontak. Tapi, menyadari itu, Alois langsung mengeratkan cengkeramannya kembali, hingga Ciel sedikit mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau tahu? Hatiku sangat sakit saat mataku melihatmu." Alois menatap datar bola mata biru tua Ciel. "kau selalu berhasil merebut semuanya dariku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ciel mendesis sambil mencoba memberontak lagi.

"Kau membuat aku menderita di akhir usiaku!" seru Alois. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ciel tercekat, makin tak mengerti. 'Akhir usianya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dengar! Aku…" Alois mulai angkat bicara. "setahun yang lalu, aku divonis mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Dan sekarang, stadiumku sudah tinggi! Kau puas!"

Ciel terbelalak mengetahui itu.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Ciel pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Aku tahu kau ini tidak tolol!"

Ciel segera terdiam. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Alois saat ini. Ya. Itu sudah pasti.

"Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin kau mati! Aku hanya ingin kau mati!" Ciel sedikit bergidik mendengarnya.

"Sudah lama aku menderita bertahun-tahun. Dan saat aku ingin bahagia di akhir-akhir hidupku… kau membuat kacau segalanya." Kata Alois dengan nada bergetar.

"kenapa semua begitu manyayangimu, sementara aku tidak?" seru Alois lagi. Saat-saat seperti ini, Alois tidak akan membiarkan Ciel berbicara sedikitpun.

"Apakah salah jika aku menuntut kebahagiaan di sisa-sisa waktuku? Apakah salah?" Alois mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel yang terbaring di tempat tidur sambil terus mencengkeram tangannya.

"Hentikan Alois!"

"Dan Sebastian!" potong Alois. "aku juga mencintainya!"

Seketika itu, Ciel merasa dirinya tertohok. Matanya terbelalak. Hatinya, entah kenapa merasa teriris. Sakit sekali.

Alois tersenyum sarkastis. "Jika nanti aku mati… aku juga ingin kau mati. Aku ingin kau merasakan penderitaanku selama ini!"

"Aku tidak ingin mati bersama orang busuk sepertimu, Alois!" potong Ciel.

"Kau harus! Karenamu, aku jadi seperti ini!" bentak Alois kasar. "kau selalu menjadi bahan pikiran Sebastian selama ini. Dia selalu memikirkanmu dan menjadi tidak peduli denganku. Padahal umurku tidak lama lagi!"

Ciel berpikir. Apa-apaan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Ciel benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti maksud omongannya dari tadi. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya? Walaupun perasaannya saat ini agak tidak menentu setelah ia mengetahui umur Alois itu pendek.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mati, Ciel." Desis Alois horor sambil menyekik leher Ciel. Airmatanya masih terus menetes. Ciel tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja napasnya tertahan.

"Al…lois… le-lepaskan…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin keadilan. Aku hanya ingin kau hilang dari dunia ini!" serunya. Ia terus mencengkeram tangan Ciel, dan tangan yang satunya mencengkeram leher Ciel kuat-kuat. Kepala Ciel terdongakkan. Ia berusaha melepaskan jeratan tangan Alois yang makin lama makin kuat.

"Al… lo… is… akh…"

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MATI!" pekik Alois sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel lagi dan menangis. Ciel sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Ini gila namanya. Ini gila!

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MA…" belum sempat Alois menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tenggorokannya bergejolak. Ia terbatuk seketika itu. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram leher dan tangan Ciel mau tak mau ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia terus terbatuk dan terbatuk. Ciel merasa lega karena cengkeraman Alois makin lama makin merengang dan akhirnya terlepas. Tapi, melihat Alois tak berhenti terbatuk, ia jadi merasa khawatir. Alisnya bertaut.

"Alois!" seru Ciel sambil memegangi kedua pundak Alois. Tubuh Alois terus bergubcang hingga ia merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk di sisi tempat tidur Ciel. Ciel tersentak dan segera menahan Alois supaya tidak jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Alois! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahankah…" Ciel pun ikut terduduk di lantai yang dingin bersama Alois yang masih terbatuk.

Batuk Alois pun setelah beberapa menit akhirnya berhenti. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Darah.

Melihat itu, Alois hanya bisa pasrah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Beda dengan Ciel. Ia merasa ngeri dan tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu. Ia terbelalak dan mulutnya membuka sedikit.

"Alois. Kau ini kenapa…?" kini, Ciel benar-benar khawatir. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang barusan ia alami.

Alois menatap darah yang… oke. Lumayan banyak dan berceceran itu dengan bergidik. Ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tangannya gemetaran. Napasnya tidak teratur dan putus-putus. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ciel. Matanya berair walaupun ia tidak menangis. Ia menatap Ciel nanar. Ciel pun balas menatapnya dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir. Ia memegangi pundak Alois.

"Alois…" katanya lirih.

Tiba-tiba, Alois terisak. Dan menangis. "Tolong Aku, Ciel…" katanya memohon di sela-sela tangisnya. Baru kali ini Ciel mendengar permohonan yang tulus dari mulut Alois. Ciel agak bergidik melihat mulut Alois merah semua karena darah. Gigi-giginya pun tak luput tertutup oleh darah.

"Tolong a…" lagi-lagi Alois tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah keburu disentak oleh batuk. Kini, Alois benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan batuknya yang mulai mengganas.

Ciel jadi panik bukan main. Alois sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga menetes dan berceceran dilantai yang seluruhnya berwarna putih.

Dan dengan satu sentakan, Alois ambruk di pelukan Ciel. Ia masih terus terbatuk hingga darahnya mengotori kemeja rumahsakit yang melekat di tubuh Ciel. Ciel sudah melupakan dendamnya pada Alois. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Ciel memeluk tubuh yang berguncang hebat itu dengan erat, tak peduli seberapa kotornya baju yang ia pakai.

Ciel sudah benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

"Suster!" serunya keras sekali. Ia segera memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil beberapa suster, sementara Alois terkulai lemas di dalam pelukannya.

'bagaimana ini?' Batin Ciel khawatir.

.

.

* * *

Yaah… chapter 9 sampai disini dulu. Berhubung saia sedikit merasa bergidik karena barusan berita tentang Merapi makin menggila. Maklum karena rumah saia di Yogya. Juga, mata saia sudah tinggal 5 watt. Jadi, saia berhentikan sampai disini dulu. Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, yak…

Mid to REVIEW? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Akhirnyaaa~ lanjut jg setelah sekian lama gak apdet. Maaf buat yang nunggu-nunggu. Saia gak kesambet ide dari dulu! Gomen ne~ DX

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Uehara Mikarin**: Halo! Makasih ripiuwnya. Ciel gak apa. Cuma kecapean ajah. AloisxSebas… saia Cuma ngarang aja sih. Hehehe… *ditampol fans CielxSebas* saia juga nunggu di internet udah ada apa belum pair seperti ini.=w=

**Bunda Dita**: Halo, Bunda! Lama tak jumpe *sok Malaysie*. Ooh…? Bukan author. Kenapa gak jd author? *lha?* Makasih ripiuwnya ya, Bun! XD

**Kak Nekochan**: Ahey! Makasih ripiuwnya. Eeh? Iya ya? Jd Alois n Ciel terus yang muncul. Hehehe… nanti deh… lagi mecahin masalah nie… XP. Wah? Ada salah penulisan ya? Kukira sama aja. Oke-oke.

**Shield Via**** Youichi**: Halo… makasih ripiuwnya. Maaf ngadet banget. ^^

**Tiara2112**: Hai… ^^ maaf ngadet. Ide lagi kesendat-sendat nie. Akhirnya sekarang kesambet juga. Maaf…

**AnGel Yumi Yunna HikaRin**: Hai… makasih ripiuw dan pujiannya. Lama ya? Hehhe… maaf… ide lagi ngadet. Masalah hujan abu n blablabla udah lewat. Sekarang tinggal banjir laharnya ==. Yosh! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautiful/He's Beautiful punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 10:**** The Last Sorries**

**Rumah****sakit**

**Larut malam**

Malam hari. Suasana rumahsakit sedikit lengang. Tentu saja. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Lorong-lorong begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan sepatu para suster yang sedang mengecek kamar-kamar pasien. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, suasana yang sepi tersebut buyar dan berubah menjadi ramai dan gusar.

Setelah terbatuk cukup lama, akhirnya Alois tak sadarkan diri. Tentunya dengan kondisi lemah dan berdarah-darah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Beberapa menit setelah Ciel memencet tombol untuk memanggil beberapa suster dan dokter, mereka pun datang dnegan tergesa-gesa. Melihat kondisi Alois yang sudh lemas dalam dekapan Ciel, mereka langsung mengambil tempat tidur dorong dan membaringkan Alois di situ. Yoo He Yi, para anggota senior A.N JELL, nona Wang Kko Di, manajer Ma, Claude dan Sebastian yang masih sedia di kantin rumahsakit pun langsung merujuk ke kamar rawat Ciel. Mereka nampak tersentak melihat keadaan Alois, terutama He Yi. Kakak sepupu Alois. Ia nampak khawatir dan takut. Ia menangis dan mendesak dokter untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sementara Alois dibawa menuju ruang ICU.

Semua orang nampak mengikuti sang dokter dan para suster dengan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan Ciel hanya mengikutinya sambil berjalan lambat. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tepat di bagian pundak kanannya berlumuran darah. Wajahnya terlihat seakan tak percaya. Ia shok. Dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya akan keadaan Alois? Sakitkah ia? Ia pun teringat apa kata pemuda berambut pirang itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Alois bilang, setahun yang lalu ia divonis mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Benarkah itu? Ciel benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

Alois pun dengan buru-buru dimasukan ke ruang ICU. Saat para suster akan menutup pintu, He Yi memaksa utnuk masuk.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku masuk!" katanya.

"Maaf, Nona He Yi. Anggota keluarga silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu. Bila ada kemajuan, akan saya kabarkan." Kata dokter sambil mencegah He Yi masuk.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku masuk!" He Yi memberontak. Ia pun ditarik oleh Hwang Tae Kyung menjauh dari pintu. Melihat He Yi sudah diatasi, dokter pun menutup pintu.

"LEPASKAAN!" teriak He Yi. "LEPASKA AKUU!" buru-buru Tae Kyung pun mendekapnya erat. Sementara tangis He Yi pecah. Dalam diam, Tae Kyung menenangkan He Yi. Melihat tindakan tae Kyung, Go Min Nam sedikit cemburu. Tapi, ia masih bisa memakluminya. He Yi pasti sangat khawatir dengan Alois yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandung sendiri. Min Nam menatapnya serba salah.

.

.

Sementara semuanya menunggu. Menunggu dalam diam dan ketegangan. Jeremy nampak momdr-mandir dari tadi. Tangannya memijat-mijat dahinya yang terasa pening. Baru kali ini ia tidak tidur di larut malam seperti ini! Manajer Ma nampak berdiri di pintu ruang ICU atas saran He Yi. Min Nam, nona Wang dan Kang Shin Woo dudu berjejer di bangku tunggu, dan tepat di seberangnya, He Yi dan Tae Kyung duduk berdua. Claude berdiri di sisi kanan Tae Kyung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok. Matanya terpejam khawatir.

Ciel berdiri agak jauh dari mereka semua. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tembok putih yang dingin, dan tangan satunya meremat kemeja rumahsakitnya. Untuk yang pertama kali, ia merasa khawatir akan kondisi Alois. Ia merasa takut dan bersalah. Walaupun ia masih meragukan penyakit Alois. ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jangan! Jangan sampai Alois kenapa-kenapa. Jangan sampai!

Dari sisi dekat pintu ruang ICU, Sebastian terduduk sambil menunduk. Ia nampak meremat-remat tangannya khawatir. Tak senagaja ia melirik ke arah Ciel yang berdiri jauh dari yang lainnya. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan takut terjadi apa-apa. Sebastian tertegun melihatnya. Seandainya ada waktu yang tepat, ia ingin menawarkan bahunya untuk Ciel bersandar supaya tenang. Tapi, ia sadar. Hal itu tidak mungkin. Sebastian hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter pun keluar dari ruang ICU, yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya. Seketika melihat pintu terbuka, mereka yang duduk pun segera berdiri. Dari kejauhan, Ciel terkesiap dan menatap lurus pada sang dokter.

"Dokter!" He Yi segera menghampiri sang dokter. "bagaimana keadaan Adik saya?" tanya He Yi tak sabaran sambil memegang kedua lengan sang dokter. Dokter tersebut sejenak terpaku pada He Yi yang sudah mengkhawatirkan Alois sejak tadi. Sang dokter seperti tak sampai hati menatapnya. Ia juga tak sampai hati menyampaikan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Alois saat ini.

Sang dokter pun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh orang-prang yang nampak berkumpul di depannya. Dan seketika itu, matanya mendapati seorang pria berkacamata dan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Tuan yang berbaju hitam." Panggilnya. Mendengar itu, semuanya menoleh ke arah Claude.

"Anda… manajer dari pasien?" tanya sang dokter.

Claude tercekat. "Benar." Jawabnya. Semua pun saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Sebentar, Nona." Sang dokter pun menghampiri Claude. "bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. Claude mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Alois? dokter pun mengajaknya agak menjauh dari kerumunan. Berjalan lurus tepat ke arah Ciel. mengetahuia itu, Ciel pun bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ciel pun mengintip dengan sebeah matanya dan memasang telinganya jelas-jelas agar pembicaraan kedua pria itu terdengar olehnya.

Sang dokter menatap mata Claude yang sudah penasaran itu lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, sang dokter menggeleng pelan sambil sedikit menunduk. Melihat itu, Claude terbelalak. Begitu juga orang-orang yang bergerumul di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Tak ada harapan lagi. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara operasi. Tapi… bila keadaannya sudah seeprti ini… saya tak yakin pasien akan selamat." Jelas sang dokter dengan sangat menyesal. Mendengar itu, Claude sungguh tak percaya. Begitu juga Ciel dan yang lainnya. He Yi yang juga mendengar hal itu langsung saja banjir air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang penyakit adik sepupunya itu.

"Pasien sudah sadar. Bila ada yang ingin masuk, silakan saja. Tapi saya harap… jangan terlalu banyak." Pesan dokter. Mendengar hal itu, He Yi langsung saja nyelonong masuk sambil diikuti Tae Kyung dan Min Nam. Begitu juga Claude. Ia berjalan lambat. Ia terlihat shok dan menyesal. Sedangkan yang lainnya di tempat.

Dari jauh, Ciel memperhatikan Claude dan He Yi yang mulai memasuki ruangan dan teman-temannya yang nampak membelakanginya, termasuk nona Wang dan manajer Ma. Dengan berat, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Sebastian menyadari kedatangan Ciel. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Nampaklah wajah Ciel yang terlihat khawatir dan takut.

"Ciel…" panggil Sebastian dengan nada bergumam. Tak terasa, kini Ciel sudah berdiri di samping Sebastian. Mendengar panggilan rekan satu band-nya itu, Ciel menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaku. Ia memandang mata merah Sebastian dengan harap-harap cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya, dengan tatapan benci dan dingin. Melihat itu, Sebastian tertegun. Ia tahu Ciel dan Alois sedang berseteru. Tapi, ia tak menyangka kalau-kalau Ciel ternyata mengawatirkan Alois juga. Padahal… Alois sudah nyaris merenggut Sebastian dari tangannya… dengan cara yang licik.

Ciel menatap Sebastian sejenak, lalu kembali menatap lurus pintu ruang ICU dengan tatapan nanar. Ia menggigit bibir dan meremat-remat celana panjangnya. Sebastian tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda bermata biru tua itu. ia sangat ingin menenangkan pemuda itu. hal itu sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Tak bisa! Dan kahirnya, Sebastian pun memperdekat jaraknya dengan Ciel yang tingginya hanya sedadanya itu. Diam-diam ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak merangkul pundak Ciel. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia putuskan juga. Tangan kokohnya merangkul pundak Ciel dengan lembut dan menempatkan kepala Ciel di dadanya yang bidang. Ciel nampak tercekat, tapi dia tidak memberontak sama sekali. Jujur saja. Ia merindukan dekapan hangat dari sebastian. Seperti ini misalnya, yang selalu berhasil meringankan beban hatinya. Ciel pun lebih menekankan kepalanya pada Sebastian. Tangannya meremat baju Sebastian.

"Jangan khawatir… semua akan baik-baik saja…" kata Sebastian lirih sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ciel. Mendengar itu, Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Sementara itu, He Yi, Tae Kyung dan Min Nam bergegas memasuki ruang ICU. Dilihatnya dengan mata mereka Alois yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa perangkat dokter yang nampaknya bila tak ada peralatan itu, Alois tak akan bisa bernapas lagi. He Yi langsung menempatkan diri di samping Alois tanpa mempedulikan Tae Kyung, Claude dan Min Nam yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan dan kekecewaan ketika melihat Alois terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Dengan perlahan, He Yi menggenggam salah satu tangan adik sepupunya itu. Matanya menitikkan air mata.

Alois menoleh lambat menyadari ada seseorang di sampingya. "Kak He Yi…" katanya lemah. Suaranya terdengar mendesah dan tak bersuara. Tentu saja. Penyakitnya sudah merambah kemana-mana dan bertambah parah saja. Hingga sekarang bila sekali saja Alois berbicara banyak-banyak, napasnya akan terasa sesak. Tidak bicara pun, napas Alois sudah terdengar berat dan tersengal-sengal.

"Alois…" lirih He Yi sedih. "Ada apa denganmu, Alois…? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit…?" He Yi merasa hatinya pedih. Baru kali ini Alois merahasiakan sesuatu padanya. Dan hal itu menyangkut hidup matinya. Mata turquois milik Alois menatap mata cokelat He Yi dengan tatapan lemah. Seakan cahayanya yang dulu bersinar kini telah luntur. Ia mengambil napas dengan susah payah dan membuangnya perlahan. Senyumnya menyungging tipis.

"Aku…" Alois mulai ambil suara. Walaupun terdengar begitu lirih. "aku… tidak ingin… membuatmu khawatir, kak…" katanya susah payah. Mendengar itu, He Yi terisak. Air matanya mengalir satu-satu dari kedua bola matanya. Ia menangis tertahan. Ia tak menyangka bakal begini jadinya.

"Tapi, Alois…" He Yi menggigit bibirnya. "ini sudah keterlaluan… kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua…?" punggung He Yi berguncang makin keras. Ia terus menggenggam telapak tangan Alois yang pucat. Alois hanya tersenyum pahit. He Yi terisak-isak sambil menempelkan tangan Alois ke pipinya, seakan ia tak mau Alois menghilang dari hadapannya. Perlahan, Alois membalas genggaman kakak sepupunya itu dengan gerakan lambat.

"Jangan begitu, kak… aku begitu…" Alois memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas. "karena aku menyayangimu…" kata Alois lagi. He Yi tak bisa menahan emosinya yang meluap. Terus saja ia terisak dan terisak sambil mencium punggung tangan Alois dengan penuh kasih sayang. Melihat hal itu, Min Nam dan Tae Kyung merasa miris. Sesekali mereka berpandang-pandangan. Tae Kyung memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan pedih, sedangkan Min Nam memperhatikan mereka dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Claude memilih untuk berdiam diri di sisi lain tuannya itu. Matanya menatap sedih Alois yang lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Andai… hari ini adalah hari… terakhirku…" tiba-tiba Alois berkata. "sebelum… aku mati… aku ingin… meminta maaf pada…" Alois mengambil napas. "kalian semua…" lanjutnya. Mereka berempat yang mendengarnya lantas tersentak. Mereka pun membayangkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Tidak, Alois! Jangan katakan itu!" elak He Yi.

"Benar, Alois… tidak ada yang tahu kapan berakhirnya hidup seseorang. Jangan berkata begitu…" timpal Min Nam. Air matanya kini menetes.

"Aku berkata… apa adanya, Kak…" kata Alois lagi. "aku merasa… hidupku sudah… tak akan lama lagi…" Alois berkata demikian sambil terus tersenyum pahit. Seakan ia tak mau dilihat dengan wajah yang sedih. He Yi miris melihatnya.

"Kak He Yi…" panggil Alois lemah. He Yi berhenti menangis sejenak. Wajahnya yang sembab menatap mata Alois lekat-lekat.

"Bila sudah waktunya…" kata Alois menggantung. "izinkan… aku pergi… dengan tenang…" Alois tersenyum. Mendengar itu, He Yi terisak lagi. Ia makin erat menggenggam tangan adik sepupunya itu sambil menggeleng. Ia merasa Alois berkata demikian layaknya ia mengetahui akhir hidupnya jatuh pada hari ini. Perasaan He Yi terasa berat untuk mengiyakan perkataan Alois barusan.

"Aku… minta maaf… padamu, Kak He Yi…" kata Alois sedih. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan He Yi yang sudah bertengger di tangannya sejak tadi. He Yi tercekat. Ia menatap wajah pucat Alois. Terlihat kantung matanya menggelap. Dengan berat hati, He Yi mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, ia akan memaafkan semua kesalahan adik sepupunya itu. Ia juga merasa… bahwa hari ini ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Alois… walaupun terasa pedih untuk mengiyakan. He Yi pun menangis tertahan sambil menunduk. Air matanya membasahi rok lapis berwarna putihnya.

Kini, mata Alois berpaling ke arah Min Nam dan Tae Kyung. Ia menatap teduh teman-teman yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia pun tersenyum pahit, membuat Min Nam dan Tae Kyung tercekat.

"Kak Min Nam… dan Kak Tae Kyung…" panggilnya susah payah. "aku… juga minta maaf… pada kalian…" katanya. Mendengar itu, Min Nam terisak untuk yang pertama kalinya. "aku juga… minta maaf… pada semuanya…" Min Nam cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak mau membiarkan Alois bicara terlalu banyak. Sedangkan Tae Kyung hanya menatap pedih pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu. Alois pun tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, dengan lambat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Claude. Claude membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Claude menatap mata Alois dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Tatapan Alois berbeda dengan tatapannya kepada tiga orang terdahulu. Tatapannya begitu pedih dan ketakutan tersirat di sana. Claude menangkap sebuah genangan air mata di sudut-sudut bola mata biru muda itu. Ia merasa miris hatinya.

Alois menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan leleran air matanya yang terbendung. Bibirnya bergetar. Dengan susah payah, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Claude…" panggilnya hendak terisak. "aku… juga minta maaf… padamu…" lanjutnya. Telinga Claude seakan tersayat benda tajam saat mendengar hal itu. Baru kali ini, ia mendengar kata maaf dari tuannya setelah sekian lama. Hatinya pedih. Jeda beberapa saat, dengan ikhlas Claude mengangguk.

"Saya memaafkan Anda dengan sepenuh hati… Tuan Muda." Katanya miris. Alois tersenyum sambil menangis tertahan. Ia pun mendesahkan napasnya demi menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh lagi. Ia pun menenangkan diri.

Sunyi.

Tak ada suara selain suara dari alat-alat kedokteran yang berada di dalam ruangan. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

Alois menatap langit-langit ruang ICU dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lambat dan khidmat. He Yi masih setia menemaninya di samping kanannya sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berkata.

"Bisa… panggilkan… Ciel kemari…?" pinta Alois. Mendengar itu, He Yi dan yang lainnya tercekat. Min Nam dan Tae Kyung yang kini telah duduk di samping He Yi pun berpandang-pandangan. He Yi menoleh ke arah Claude, memberi kode untuk menyuruh mereka yang ada di luar untuk masuk ke dalam. Mengetahui itu, Claude pun segera bertindak. Ia pun bergegas keluar ruangan. Melihat itu, Alois pun lega. Ia ingin menatap wajah Ciel sebelum ia pergi… sekaligus meminta maaf padanya atas sikap keegoisannya selama ini. Dan semoga… ia benar-benar sempat mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Benar-benar sempat.

Alois menatap langit-langit sekali lagi. Menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh dan pasrah. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Rasa sakit sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Mengambil napas pun makin lama makin susah untuknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak berdaya. Apakah ini adalah akhir hidupnya? Apakah benar ia tak sempat untuk meminta maaf pada Ciel?

Alois pun telah pasrah apa adanya. Ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan tenang. Ia merasa lelah dan menutup matanya perlahan. Ia pun menghembuskan napas yang ternyata adalah napas terakhirnya, diikuti oleh linang air mata penyesalan dan kepedihannya yang terakhir. Membasahi pelipisnya dan jatuh di atas bantal putih. Alois pun tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

Ciel terduduk di sebelah Sebastian. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia dihimbau Sebastian untuk mengganti bajunya yang berlumuran darah Alois dengan kaus. Dan kelihatannya… Ciel sudah baikkan. Jadi tak apa-apa. Ciel nampak tertunduk sambil meremat-remat tangannya. Ia cemas menanti kabar dari dalam. Sebastian hanya menatapnya diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tak lain adalah Claude keluar. Beberapa dari mereka yang menunggu di bangku tunggu berdiri dengan refleks.

"Hei. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jeremy.

"Tuan Muda sedang beristirahat. Saya berharap… bila kondisinya sudah baikkan, dokter akan segera mengoperasinya." Jawab Claude itu. Mendengar itu, Jeremy mendesah khawatir. Di sampingnya, Shin Woo hanya menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan serba salah.

Claude mengedarkan pandangan ke kedepan. Mata emasnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kelabu tengah terduduk dengan cemas. Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar. Tak disangka, pemuda itu begitu mencemaskan tuannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Panggilnya tegas. Ciel segera menoleh saat dipanggil. Sebastian juga ikut menoleh.

"Ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Tuan Muda ingin bertemu dengaan Anda." Jelas Claude. Mendengar itu, Ciel tercekat. Ia melirik ke arah Sebastian. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Sementara yang lainnya menghujani Ciel dengan tatapan heran. Tapi masih bisa memaklumi.

"Aku?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Ia merasa ragu sejenak.

"Ayolah… temui dia." Bujuk Sebastian lembut. Ciel pun perlahan-lahan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan segera bangun dari bangku. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu ruang ICU dengan canggung, diikuti oleh Claude yang sebelumnya membungkuk pada yang lain sebagai tanda undur dirinya.

Ia terdiam di depan pintu. Tangannya menjulur untuk menggapai kenok pintu. Tapi entah kenapa, tangan itu terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia menemui Alois? Orang yang telah membuatnya bimbang? Yang hampir merebut Sebastian darinya? Ciel menarik kembali tangannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak ragu.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Anda kenapa?" tanya Claude tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan Ciel.

"Ah! Y-ya?"

"Masuklah. Tuan Muda ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

Ciel terdiam menatap wajah Claude. Lalu tertunduk menatap kenok pintu. 'Bicara denganku? Tak biasanya…' batin Ciel. Entah kenapa… perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi seketika itu, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan keyakinan, Ciel pun mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Perlahan, ia memutar kenok pintu dan membukanya.

"ALOIIISSS!" tiba-tiba telinga Ciel nampak terasa ditusuk jarum. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak histeris sambil menangis menyebutkan nama Alois dari arah dalam ruangan. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya manajer Ma.

"Ada apa di dalam?" tanya Jeremy. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya panik. Ciel segera membuka lebar pintu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat He Yi menangis tersedu-sedu di sisi Alois sambil memeluknya erat. Sementara Tae Kyung dan Min Nam berusaha menjauhkannya dari Alois. Min Nam nampak menangis juga. Tapi tak sehisteris He Yi. Melihat itu, mata sapphire Ciel terbelalak. Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Sedetik kemudian, orang-orang yang berada di luar beserta Claude langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebastian yang masuk terakhir pun bertanya pada Ciel yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tapi, begitu pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh Ciel, ia pun segera berlari menuju tempat tidur pasien dimana Alois terbaring. Dari jauh, Ciel hanya memperhatikan mereka semua yang perlahan terbelalak tak percaya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan menangis tertahan. Ekspresi mereka tergambar jelas di mata Ciel. He Yi nampak menangis histeris dan meronta-ronta agar tubuhnya tak lagi dijauhkan dari sisi adik sepupunya itu. Begitu keras kepala, sedih, menyesal juga sakit hatinya. Nona Wang nampak memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan menangis tertahan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi yang membisingkan telinga dari alat pemacu jantung. Bunyi yang keluar setiap ada pasien yang hidupnya berakhir.

Ciel seakan membeku mendengar suara itu. Tubuhnya terasa dingin bagaikan es. Mata bulatnya membesar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tangannya menggerayang dan mencengkeram kusen pintu dengan erat. Satu tangannya lagi ia letakkan di dadanya. Entah kenapa… dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. ciel menelan ludah yang rasanya sulit untuk ia telan. Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu, ia hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan.

'Alois… meninggal?'

.

.

A/N: Yak! Cukup sekian! Uhuhuhu… *malah nangis* *ambil tissue*

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 10. Saia nulis bagian akhirnya sambil ditemani lagunya KALAFINA yang 'Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa'. Klop banget deh pokoknya. Saia jadi jelas ngebayangin adegan per adegan di bagian-bagian terakhir chapter ini. T,T

Oke. Entah kenapa saia dapet ide begini setelah sekian lama vakum ngelanjutin fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf bila ngadet banget publishnya.

Mind to review? :D

Yunoki Trancy^^


	11. Chapter 11

Akhirnya… saia nulis lagi… DAN APDETNYA CEPET! XD XD. Entah kenapa lagi betah ngelanjutin fic ini setelah sekian lama XP. Yang lain menyusul, ya… lagi ngumpulin ide XD.

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Mousy Phantomhive**: Hai… salam kenal juga… makasih reviewnya ^^. Waduh? Bela-bela tuh baca dari chap 1 mpek chap 10. Saia mah… bisa-bisa minus kacamata saia nambah ntar! Hehehe… makasih banget lho… sampek bela-bela gitu. ^^"

**Debby-chan Phantomhive**: Hai… makasih reviewnya ^^. Sedih, ya? Saia juga T,T

**Ayashi Dina**: Makasih reviewnya ^^. Wah? Gapapa kok. Tapi akhirnya tau, kan? Ciel baik? HAAA? *digetok tongkat sama Ciel* Oke, oke. Semoga kamu suka. ^^

**Matsumoto Sayaka**: Hola! Makasih reviewnya ^^. Yap! SebasCiel akhirnya baikan. Saia gak tahan bikin mereka berantem mulu. Makanya saia baikkin ==. Alois? lho? Kan udah mati. *ngomong dengan wajah tak berdosa* *Alois bangun, ngegetok Yunoki, tidur lagi* Hehehe… fave? Silahkan dan terimakasih… ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautiful/He's Beautiful punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Summary: Kini aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa… cinta yang muncul hanya karena ingin memiliki… dan cinta yang datang dari hati yang tulus… itu sangat berbeda.

Warning: Typo(s) maybe. Italic dan bertanda petik satu= isi surat. Bold= lirik lagu *nyaiala….*

Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 11: I Want You To Know**

**Rumahsakit**

Malam makin larut. Suasana rumahsakit sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara-suara alat-alat kedokteran dan suara-suara tertentu lainnya. Sementara di luar, suara-suara binatang malam berkumandang. Burung hantu bertengger di salah ranting pohon dengan angkernya. Bulan bergeser tertutup oleh kabut malam. Kelelawar terbang kesana-kemari dengan gusar.

Suasana ruang ICU begitu memilukan. Baru saja satu nyawa terlepas dari raga. Tangis memecah keheningan. Yoo He Yi tak kuasa menahan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya karena telah kehilangan adik sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi. Baru saja ia dipertemukan kembali, sesuatu malah merenggut orang itu untuk selamanya. Dokter dan beberapa suster lantas berdatangan dengan berbondong-bondong, mengurusi jenazah pemuda berambut pirang yang kini telah mendingin. Go Min Nam berusaha menjauhkan He Yi dari jenazah tersebut walaupun terasa susah dan berat. Ia sendiri juga merasa sedih dan sakit hatinya.

Dokter menatap sejenak wajah Alois yang sudah tertidur abadi itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia mengira kondisi Alois akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sang dokter hanya mendesah pedih dan segera menutupi seluruh tubuh Alois dengan selimut putih. Melihat itu, semuanya tak dapat membendung kesedihannya. He Yi terus berteriak, seakan tak mau mengakui kenyataan. Min Nam menangis sambil mencegah He Yi mendekat. Jeremy menangis tertahan. Air matanya mengalir satu-satu. Begitu juga dengan nona Wang Kko Di. Ia menangis sambil ditenangkan oleh Kang Shin Woo. Manajer Ma hanya terdiam di samping Hwang Tae Kyung dan Sebastian yang juga membisu. Claude berdiri agak jauh dari mereka di dekat sofa. Ia nampak meremat-remat kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Tak sengaja, matanya melirik ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati Ciel yang sedari tadi mematung dengan mata seakan tak percaya. Claude segera melepaskan gigitannya dan tertegun sejenak.

Ciel benar-benar tak percaya. Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa Alois benar-benar meninggal. Ia sudah tak bernyawa sekarang. Tapi Ciel tak bisa mempercayainya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dan lagi. Ia teringat sesaat sebelum rivalnya itu menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Dia bilang… ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara padanya. Ciel masih bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Hatinya terusik. Ciel benar-benar bodoh! Coba kalau saja tadi dia langsung masuk dan bertemu dengannya. Pasti tak begini jadinya. Ciel menggeleng canggung. Napasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat pemandangan ini. Dengan seksama, ia pun memilih keluar dari ruangan. ia merasa penat, sesak, dan… menyesal. Sementara Claude terus memeprhatikannya hingga Ciel keluar. Melihat Ciel keluar, ia pun segera menyusulnya.

.

.

Ciel terduduk di bangku tunggu yang lain. Ia lebih memilih tempat yang sepi untuk merenung sejenak. Bukan bangku tunggu di depan ruang ICU yang membuat hatinya tak menentu. Gelisah dan galau. Ia nampak menunduk sambil meremat-remat tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Dan… apa yang tadi ingin Alois katakan padanya? Kenapa ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahu bahwa Alois mengidap penyakit yang mematikan? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benak Ciel. Membuatnya bingung.

Dari kejauhan, Claude terus mengikuti Ciel hingga ke ruang tunggu ini. Ia menatap Ciel dengan seksama.

'Bila nantinya aku tak sempat mengatakannya… tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya… Claude.' Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Pesan terakhir dari tuannya. Ia merasa wajib untuk menyampaikannya. Dan setelah yakin, ia pun mendekati Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Panggilnya tegas. Pemuda yang dipangillnya pun segera menoleh cepat. Hatinya yang sedang rancu membuatnya gampang kaget.

"K-Kau?" kata Ciel serak. Claude pun duduk di sisi Ciel. Sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa Anda menyendiri?" tanyanya. Ciel menoleh ke arah Claude. Ia bingung harus menjawabnya apa. Ia pun kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Claude menatap nanar pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapannya itu.

"Benarkah…" tiba-tiba Ciel bersuara. Ia pun menyentakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Claude. "benarkah Alois sakit? Kenapa aku tak tahu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya?" tanya Ciel berentetan. Claude tak mengira bahwa Ciel akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak. Tapi, ia bisa maklum. Ia hanya menatap teduh pemuda bermabut kelabu itu.

"benar. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Tuan Alois mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru… dn setelah diketahui, penyakit itu sudah berstadium empat. Tuan Alois… sengaja menyembunyikan itu." Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. "tuan Alois melakukan itu karena ia masih ingin beraktivitas layaknya orang sehat. Ia tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena dia sakit. Dan lagi… ia tak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit… raga dan jiwa."

'Itu mustahil!' batin Ciel tak percaya.

Claude menerawang. "Anda tahu? Tuan Alois sangat kecewa dan sedih saat mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia yang dulunya ceria, kini mudah marah dan tersinggung." Jelas Claude. "ia mudah iri dengan orang-orang yang sehat. Yang hidupnya mungkin lebih lama ketimbang dirinya. Setiap mengingat itu, hatinya selalu sakit dan pedih. Saya tak jarang memergokkinya menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya." Claude tersenyum pahit. Ciel hanya menatap Claude dan memilih untuk mendengarkan. Dalam hati, ia merasa miris.

"Dan semenjak ia mengidap penyakit itu… emosinya kadang tak terkontrol. Tingkah laku dan maksud-maksudnya sulit dibaca. Ia juga… haus akan kasih sayang." kata Claude. "sudah tiga tahun semenjak Tuan Alois yatim piatu. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ibunya menyusul beberapa bulan kemudian karena jatuh sakit. Semenjak itu, Tuan Alois selalu sendiri. Ia jadi tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua. Dan lagi… kini nyawanya terancam. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Tuan Alois begitu ingin diperhatikan dan disayang lebih. Ia ingin… sisa hidupnya lebih bermakna sebelum akhirnya ia tutup usia." Lanjut Claude sambil menoleh ke arah Ciel. Membuat Ciel tercekat. Perlahan, Ciel menunduk. Ia kemudian teringat akan kejadian lalu. Kejadian dimana Alois mencuri ciuman Sebastian. Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya terasa nyeri. Ciel menempatkan tangannya di dadanya. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya seketika.

'Jadi… karena itukah… dia bersikap seperti itu?' batin Ciel. Bola matanya terbelalak dan bergerak-gerak tak menentu. 'Alois haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta… karena ia merasa… sebentar lagi ia akan meninggal? Begitukah?' Ciel sesak saat menyadari itu. Hatinya terasa ngilu.

"Anda pasti tahu… sikap Tuan Alois belakangan ini sedikit egois." Kata Claude. Ciel tercekat dan segera menoleh. "itu juga… karena tuntutan dari penyakitnya. Dan juga… karena kekesalan dan penyesalannya kenapa dia mengidap penyakit seperti itu sehingga ia harus hidup berbeda dari teman-teman disekitarnya." lanjut Claude sambil terus menerawang. Ciel merasa jatuh ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tak menduga akan begini jadinya. Ia meremat dadanya yang terus saja terasa ngilu. Napasnya putus-putus. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh.

'Apa… yang kulakukan selam ini…?' protesnya pada diri sendiri.

Suasana sunyi sejenak. Claude terdiam beberapa saat setelah melontarkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia menatap tembok di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Ciel sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir sambil terus berleleran air mata. Ia sama sekali tidak sesunggukkan. Ia hanya terlalu syok untuk mengetahui semua ini. ia tak tahu… kalau hidup Alois begitu mengerikan seperti ini. Memilukan.

"Ah! Saya hampir lupa." Kata Claude tiba-tiba. Ia merogoh saku di dalam jaketnya. Ciel menoleh dengan lambat, masih terus meremat dadanya dan berleleran air mata. Wajahnya sembab. Tak lama, ia menangkap sebuah CD di tangan Claude. Ciel antusias sejenak melihat cd itu.

"Ini… CD album tuan Alois yang terbaru… dan yang terakhir." Claude pun menyondorkan cd itu ke pada Ciel. Ia juga melihat wajah Ciel yang mulai sembab. Membuatnya tak berdaya menatapnya. Ciel menatap CD itu dan Claude secara bergantian. Ia agak ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ciel pun menerima sondoran itu. Ia pun mengusap air matanya agar pandangannya jelas. Ciel menatap sampul CD itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sampul yang simpel untuk album orang terkenal seperti Alois, pikirnya.

"Tuan Alois ingin Anda mendengar single terbarunya… yang ia ciptakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Claude lagi. Ciel melirik ke arah pria serba hitam itu pelan. Claude tersenyum padanya. Melihat itu, Ciel tak terhenyak. Senyumannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ada rasa menyesal dan sedih di dalamnya.

"Tuan Alois juga ingin meminta maaf pada Anda." Claude terus tersenyum. "ia ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang ia perbuat pada Anda. Saya tak tahu apa itu. Saya hanya menyampaikannya… karena Tuan Alois tak sempat menyampaikannya." Katanya. Ciel terasa tersambar petir. 'Jadi… hal yang ingin dikatakannya tadi adalah… permintaan maaf…?' batin Ciel. Mengingat itu, ia benar-benar menyesal. Andai saja tadi dia cepat-cepat masuk. Andai saja!

"Tuan Alois selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya di luar, berbaur dengan orang lain layaknya orang sehat dan seakan ia tak menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sakit. Saya selalu miris bila melihat itu." Claude menatap langit-langit sambil tersenyum miris. Ciel hanya menunduk sambil menatap CD di pangkuannya.

"Saya harap… Anda mau memaafkan Tuan Alois bila memang ia bersalah pada Anda…" Ciel hanya terdiam. Pipinya terasa panas. "Saya hanya ingin Anda tahu bahwa… Tuan Alois sebenarnya ingin sekali… berteman dengan Anda." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Ciel tersentak mendengar hal itu. Ia segera menyentakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Claude.

"Saya permisi dulu, Ciel Phantomhive." Claude pun undur diri. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju pertigaan koridor rumah sakit. Awalnya ia berjalan dengan cepat, tapi sesampainya di pertigaan, langkahnya melambat dan terhenti. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Napasnya putus-putus. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbelok. Ia bersandar di tambok sambil menenangkan diri. Ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan atas meninggalnya tuannya itu yang selama ini ia pendam. Tak tahan dengan gejolak perasannya yang mulai meluap, ia pun memelorotkan tubuhnya di tembok hingga terduduk di lantai. Tak ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Awalnya hanya satu-satu, tapi lama-kelamaan hal itu menderas. Ia mencengkeram kerah bajunya erat-erat. Ia menangis tertahan, meluapkan semua kesedihannya. Diam-diam. Di balik tembok rumah sakit yang dingin. Sendirian.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Claude, Ciel masih terpaku pada sampul CD yang ia terima dari manajer rivalnya itu. Ia menatapnya serba salah. Tangannya memain-mainkan pinggiran CD itu. Pinggiran mata dan pipinya masih basah karena air mata. Ia pun mendesah dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia pun membasuh pipinya yang sembab dengan punggung tangan, dan segera membuka CD tersebut perlahan. Tangannya agak gemetar membuka wadah CD itu. Tanpa disadari, secarik kertas jatuh dengan luwes di atas pangkuannya. Alisnya bertaut melihat itu. Ciel mengambil secarik kertas itu. Di atas kertas yang terlipat menjadi empat bagian itu tertulis namanya. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat.

Sebelum Ciel mulai membaca surat itu, ia pun segera memutar CD Alois yang terakhir itu di dalam CD playernya. Ia pun memakaikan earphone ke telinganya. Lagu pun mulai mengalun lembut. Iramanya yang slow dan lirik-liriknya yang indah membuat hati siapapun tersentuh.

**Maleul kkaewooneun waelowoomae**

**Jicheobolin jamaseo kkaemyun**

**Yeojeonhee utneun geudaega saengkaknaseo**

**Nado mollae miso jitneundae**

**(Ketika aku terbangun dari kesendirian yang membangunkanku**

**Aku teringat tentang wajah senyum mereka**

**Yang mana membuatku tersenyum**

**Tanpa kusadari)**

Ciel tercekat saat mendengarnya. Lagu yang sedih, pikirnya. Ciel pun mulai membuka secarik kertas tadi dan membacanya secara seksama, sambil ditemani lagu single Alois yang terakhir. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah tulisan. Sambil membaca surat di tangannya, Ciel mencoba untuk menghayati lagu yang ia dengar. Entah kenapa… ia ingin menghayatinya.

'_Untuk Ciel_

_Aku menulis surat ini dengan perasaan yang… entah bisa kugambarkan atau tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengar penyakitku ini. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukanmu. Aku tak mau mengungkit-ungkit tentangnya. Itu hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit. _

_Kau tahu? Aku __begitu kecewa dan sedih saat mengetahui aku mengidap penyakit itu. apakah kau bisa membayangkannya? Kurasa itu sulit karena kau sehat. Tidak sepertiku.'_

Ciel tercekat saat membaca bagian awal surat itu. Ia menatap kalimat-kalimat awal itu dengan tatapan serba salah. Ia menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibirnya sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Tapi, ia pun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

**Ileotgae tto salameun gago**

**Aleumdawoon gaejeoli omyun**

**Niganamgin seulpeumae geuliwoomae**

**Naneun tto igeolileul geotneunda**

**(Orang-orang pergi bergitu saja**

**Dan ketika musim-musim berganti bersama**

**Kesedihan yang kau tinggalkan**

**Aku kembali melangkah di jalan yang sama seperti saat ini)**

'_Sejak saat itu… hari-hariku terasa gamang. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang kubisa hanyalah menangis sambil meratapi nasib. Emosiku__ pun beruba-ubah. Kadang stabil, kadang labil, bahkan terkadang tak dapat dibaca apa maksudnya. Tapi apalah dayaku. Aku hanya bisa begitu. Seakan aku hidup tak tentu arah. Mengetahui raut kodratku yang seperti ini, seakan asaku yang dulu menari-nari kini telah terjerat tambang yang kasar. Rasanya sakit sekali._

_Aku juga ingin kau tahu, Ciel. Sejujurnya… aku ingin berteman denganmu. Meluapkan semua isi hatiku padamu, berbaur bersamamu. Tapi… karena penyakitku ini, aku jadi seseorang yang iri. Kau masih mmepunyai harapan hidup dan mimpi yang cerah. Sementara aku…? Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Masa depanku suram.'_

Tak disadari, Ciel menitikkan air matanya dan mulai terisak. Kenapa… ada saja orang yang hidupnya seakan tak berarti seperti ini? Ciel menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia menangis tertahan sambil meremat dadanya. Sementara itu, lagu dari earphone yang ia letakkan ditelinganya pun terus mengalun lembut.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

**Sore hari**

Jenazah Alois akhirnya dikebumikan pada sore hari saat langit berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. Para pelayat berkumpul di gereja yang terletak di daerah dataran tinggi yang tak jauh dari kota Seoul. Semua berbalut busana hitam-hitam dengan wajah yang lesu dan sedih. Ciel terduduk di kursi paling belakang. Ia jengah menatap pemandangan ini. Matanya terasa sakit melihat warna hitam menggerayangi dirinya. Ia benci warna hitam.

He Yi serasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia terlihat terduduk di altar gereja, menemani jenazah adik sepupunya yang kini telah terbalut busana hitam dengan bunga mawar putih di dadanya kirinya. Wajahnya yang tertidur begitu tenang dan damai. Peti berpelitur indahnya sebagian terisi oleh bunga mawar putih yang harum. Bunga kesukaan Alois. di perutnya, tangannya menyatu. Di tengahnya disematkan rosario berwarna putih. He Yi menatap Alois pedih sambil mengelus tangan dan pipinya yang sudah memucat. Bibir ranumnya sudah berubah menjadi kelabu. Bahu He Yi berguncang hebat seketika itu. suara tangisnya terdengar nyaring, tapi tak histeris. Min Nam berusaha menenangkannya bersama nona Wang.

Ciel tak tahan melihat ini semua. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menunduk. Napasnya naik turun. Ciel meremat-remat tangannya di pangkuannya. Pipinya terasa panas. Dari sudut yang tak jauh darinya, Sebastian memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan cemas.

Akhirnya setelah sebentar disemayamkan di gereja, jenazah Alois pun diangkut menuju tanah makam, rumah peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Min Nam berjalan sambil menuntun He Yi yang sedari tadi terus menangis dipundaknya. Di belakangnya diikuti para anggota senior laki-laki A.N JELL, Sebastian, manajer Ma, Pak Ahn, Claude dan pelayat yang juga ikut menyaksikan pemakaman Alois. Beberapa sahabat artis juga ikut melayat. Sementara Ciel berjalan lambat di baris terakhir-terakhir bersama beberapa orang-orang yang tak ia kenal—para pelayat juga tentunya.

Langit yang cerah di atas sana sangat kontras dengan suasana di bawah. Semua orang nampak terisak dan sesunggukkan mengiringi prosesi pemakaman Alois. He Yi akhirnya histeris melihat jenazah adik sepupunya dimasukan ke liang lahat. Ia seakan mencegah agar tubuh adik sepupunya itu tak ditutupi oleh tanah. Semua orang merasa miris melihat adegan realistis tersebut. He Yi keras kepala seakan ingin menemani adik sepupunya itu di bawah sana. Jeremy, Min Nam dan nona Wang yang berada di barisan depan segera mencegahnya walaupun banyak menemui kesulitan karena He Yi kini benar-benar keras kepala.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Ciel dapat melihat mereka dari celah-celah gerumunan orang di depannya. Ia miris melihatnya. Mata dan pipinya basah oleh air mata yang entah kapan menetes. Ia tak sadar. Dadanya sakit dan sesak. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian bawah jas hitamnya erat. Ciel tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya ia berpijak tadi. Melarikan diri dari suasana yang sempat membuatnya hampir gila ini. Sebastian yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya itu menyadari kepergian kekasihnya. Ia pun segera menoleh cepat. Sesaat ia ingin mencegahnya pergi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya sedetik kemudian. Ia hanya menatap punggung Ciel menjauh.

.

.

Ciel melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Udara sejuk perbukitan memeluk tubuhnya yang lesu. Angis berhembus sepoi-sepoi, melambai-lambaikan pita kelabu pekat yang melingkar di lehernya. Bibirnya tak menyimpulkan seulas senyumpun dan kini hanya mengerut sedih. Ia terus berjalan. Tak tentu arah. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan surat yang diberikan Alois kemarin malam.

'_Aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu. Menyentuh hatimu. Tapi… disaat aku ingin mendekatimu, kau seakan sulit untuk kutangkap. __Kau tak menoleh sekalipun ke arahku. Melirikpun tidak. Aku merasa kecewa dan marah. Aku merasa… aku bukan apa-apa bagimu. Tidakkah kau menyadari perasaanku?' _

Ciel terus meremat-remat dadanya yang sakit. Pengakuan rivalnya itu membuat hatinya pedih. Tak sengaja, langkahnya terhenti. Ciel pun menoleh ke arah kiri tangannya. Mata sapphirenya menatap pemandangan bukit-bukit yang berbaris rapi. Ia ingat tempat ini. setidaknya begitu. Ia pernah kemari saat kejadian kejar-kejaran dengan Sebastian menggunakan mobil. Ternyata… makam tempat Alois dikebumikan tak jauh dari sini, pikirnya. Ciel pun mengambil napas panjang dan kembali berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajahnya nampak sembab.

Tak terasa, ia kembali ke danau yang dulu ia temukan. Danau tempat ia meluapkan tangisnya saat dirinya bermasalah dengan Sebastian. Ciel menatap danau indah itu dengan tatapan nanar sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia pun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pinggir danau tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Pinggir danau kini hanya berupa pasir putih. Kemana rumput-rumput yang dulu hijau? Matikah? Ia merasa aneh, tapi tak akan jadi soal. Ciel pun berjalan menuju pinggir danau dengan langkah berat. Kata-kata Alois di surat itu kembali tergambar dalam pikirannya.

'_Sebastian… _

_Aku memang mencintainya, Ciel. Tapi cintanya bukan untukku. Melainkan dirimu. Dan aku sadar. Cintaku terhadapnya bukanlah cinta dari hati yang tulus. Cintaku hanya sekedar ingin memiliki. Memiliki, merebut kasih sayangnya hanya untukku. Egois? Memang. Tapi… hanya ini yang dapat kuperbuat. Aku hanya ingin sisa-sisa hidupku bermakna. Tapi… kini aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa… cinta yang muncul hanya karena ingin memiliki… dan cinta yang datang dari hati yang tulus… itu sangat berbeda._

Di akhir ingatannya tentang surat itu, Ciel perlahan mulai menangis. Isakannya seakan tak dapat ia tahan dan keluar begitu saja. Air matanya jatuh satu demi satu. Kedua tangannya kini bertengger di dadanya. Meremas-remas pita kelabunya hingga kusut. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan di atas pasir putih yang empuk. Angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang halus. Ciel merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk pisau yang lebih tajam. Disayat-sayat sedemikian rupa hingga berdarah. Dibubuhi perasan jeruk nipis hingga rasanya begitu perih. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil terus mendekap dadanya. Ciel menangis tertahan.

_Ciel… aku hanya ingin kau tahu semua tentangku. Diriku yang tak sempurna… agar kau sudi menolehkan kepalamu padaku. Memperhatikanku… walaupun aku tahu caraku untuk merebut perhatianmu itu salah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar kau mau memandangku. Mengerti aku. Dan yang terakhir… aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Meminta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Bahkan mungkin kau serasa tak ingin memaafkanku. Tapi… aku terus berharap… kau mau memaafkanku. Agar bila waktunya tiba nanti… aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Aku mohon… maafkan aku, Ciel.'_

**Haru tto haru na salagaldaga**

**Geudae ileumae tto neunmuli namyun**

**Na chamulsso eopseo**

**Ileotgae uteulsoo eopseo**

**Tto geudae ileum bulleobonda**

**(Hari demi hari kujalani hidup**

**Aku menangis setelah aku mendengar namanya**

**Aku tak dapat mendekapnya**

**Aku tak dapat tertawa**

**Aku pun mencoba utnuk memanggil namanya)**

"Alois…" gumamnya tertahan. Entah kenapa… nama Alois meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sebuah nama yang awalnya tabu untuknya, kini berhasil ia ucapkan. Ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu akan dirinya dan Alois. Ia ingat tatapan mata Alois yang tajam, yang terlihat seperti menghina, tindakannya mencuri ciuman Sebastian yang tak ayal membuat hatinya retak saat itu, dan semua pengakuan-pengakuan yang ia dengar dari Claude semalam. Ia begitu menyesal. Menyesal dengan sikapnya terhadap Alois. Ternyata… Alois begitu karena ia hanya ingin orang memperhatikannya. Menyayanginya di akhir-akhir usianya. Ingin merasakan orang mencintai dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apakah itu tidak diperbolehkan? Walaupun cara yang ia lakukan itu salah? Boleh, kan?

"Alois…" Ciel kini menangis dengan bersuara. Napasnya putus-putus. "Alois…" katanya lagi dengan suara lirih. Tubuhnya berguncang semakin keras. Andai saja ia tahu. Andai saja ia menyadari kepedihan Alois. Ia pasti akan mengizinkannya mengecup manisnya kasih sayang dari orang yang ia cintai… walaupun hal itu menyakitkan. Tapi… demi orang yang usia hidupnya tak lebih dari setengah umurnya itu… tak mengapa. Tak mengapa hatinya sakit demi melihat Alois bahagia dipenghujung hidupnya. Tapi kini…? Hal itu sudah terlanjur. Semua sudah terlambat. Ciel kini hanya bisa merasakan pedihnya sebuah penyesalan. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menangis.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah memperhatikannya. Pria itu menatapnya nanar. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan Ciel. Tapi ia tak bisa melangkahkan kaki barang sejengkalpun. Ia pun hanya memandangi Ciel yang tengah menangis itu dalam diam.

"Aloiiiss…!" Ciel terisak sebelum akhirnya berteriak. Ia akhirnya menumpahkan tangisnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus menyebutkan nama Alois. Berkali-kali sambil terus meremat dadanya yang tak kunjung berkurang rasa sakitnya. Bukannya tak kunjung berkurang, tapi malah terus bertambah dan bertambah.

Hari semakin sore. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Burung-burung camar beterbangan landai di atas danau yang luas ini. Berkoak-koak, memamerkan suara merdunya. Memanggil teman-temannya untuk pulang. Sementara Ciel terus menumpahkan air matanya. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Seperti burung camar, Ciel terus memanggil nama Alois… dan menangis.

'Maafkan aku… Alois.'

.

.

A/N: Chapter 11 owari. Astaga… gak nyangka bakal sampai chapter 11. Banyak banget, yak? *ya ga siy?*

Kenapa ide saia keluar dengan begini jadinya? == entah kenapa cerita-cerita saia kok sedih-sedih, ya? Gak bakat bikin humor! DX

Btw, saia nulis bagian akhir fic ini sambil dengerin ostnya Cinderella's Sister yang judulnya 'Call Out'. Entah kenapa… lirik n lagunya sedih banget. Jadi, saia cantumin aja di sini. Hehe… ^^"a *kenapa bahasa saia jadi gini?* *oke gak penting*

Baiklaahh… sekian dulu cuap-cuap saia. Bila ada yang mau cari lagunya… bagus lho… ^^d *malah promosi*

Akhir kata…

Review? :D


	12. Chapter 12

Akhirnya saia lanjutin. Maaf nunggu lama. Maklum lah…. Kemarin saia vakum dulu buat belajar demi UN. Tapi sekarang…. Saia lagi libur panjang. Jadi bisa ngelanjutin lagi. AYEY! ^^

Sebelumnya saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Moussy Phantomhive**: Ehehehe… *garuk2 kepala* iya deh. Makasih pujiannya. ^^

**Debby-chan Phantomhive**: Makasih untuk reviewnya! ^^

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**: Hai… O, ya? Terharu ya? Yg baca aja terharu. Yang nulis…. Udah mewek2 nuy! DX Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Ayashi Dina**: Haii…. ^^ Ciel baik? *mikir* *kena deathglarenya Ciel* iya jg ya…. ==a hihihihi… makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Fara**: EEHH? I-iya…. Maafkan saia *bungkuk2* ni saia lanjutin. Maaf lama. Akhir2 ini saia memang lagi sibuk. Maaf! DX DX

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana Toboso. You're Beautiful/He's Beautiful punya SBS (Seoul Boardcasting System) dan warga Korea. Saia cuma pinjem mereka. T.T

Summary: Maafkan aku… aku sangat mencintaimu… Menangislah. Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu malam ini saja. Dan besok, kau harus kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Kau harus berjanji, Ciel…

Warning: Typo(s) maybe. OOC banget!

Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 12: **** I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**A.N ****JELL's Basecamp**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kematian Alois. Suasana yang dulu hangat, entah kenapa kini berubah sunyi dan kaku. Para anggota A.N JELL senior memang beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi Sebastian dan Ciel nampaknya lebih suka berdiam diri. Apalagi Ciel. Ia selalu menyendiri dan termenung. Go Min Nam dan Jeremy merasa tak enak dan iba melihatnya. Rasanya ingin mendekat dan menghibur, tapi mereka takut kalau niatnya menghibur malah mengganggu pemuda itu.

Sejak sore itu di danau, Ciel selalu saja berwajah murung. Bahkan sesekali kepergok berwajah sembab. Yoo He Yi pun juga tak terlihat lagi. Wanita yang sering berkunjung ke basecamp ini, membuat kericuhan dan lain-lain, kini tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ciel… ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Kata Min Nam mengajak Ciel makan malam.

Ciel yang kali itu sedang termenung di balkon hanya menggeleng lemah. Anak bermata biru tua itu hanya asyik meletakkan dagunya di atas tumpukan tangannya di pagar pembatas balkon. Matanya sendu menatap ke depan. Mengetahui jawaban juniornya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu, Min Nam hanya mendesah. Ia menatap serbasalah Ciel yang tak juga menoleh ke arahnya. Apa boleh buat, Min Nam pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Malam ini, langit begitu sepi. Tak ada bintang bertaburan. Ciel menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong dan lesu. Angin malam semilir membelai tubuh ringkih Ciel. membuatnya terlena sesaat. Tiba-tiba otaknya berputar, ia teringat kembali saat-saat kematian Alois yang tak ayal membuatnya terguncang, apalagi dengan pernyataan dari Claude, manajer sekaligus butler pemuda pirang itu. Entah kenapa, ingatan itu selalu muncul di benaknya. Membuatnya sesak dan sedih. Membuatnya merasa bersalah dan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Ciel meremat dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Masih dengan meletakkan dagunya di atas tumpukkan lengannya, ia mulai menangis. Ia menangis tertahan. Menahan suaranya agar tak keluar agar tak ada orang yang tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Tapi apa daya. Suaranya sedikit demi sedikit bocor dan terdengar lirih. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Saat itu tak ada yang mengetahui. Kecuali seseorang yang mengintipnya dari balik gorden jendela.

.

.

Sebastian nampak melamun, memperhatikan keluar jendela setelah semuanya selesai makan malam. Tatapannya kosong. Ia terduduk lesu di sofa empuk berwarna putih di ruang televisi. Ia tak peduli kopinya mulai mendingin dan televisi di ruangan itu terus mengoar-koarkan suara-suara tak jelas yang—pastinya—tak akan Sebastian pedulikan. Sementara Min Nam dan Kang Shin Woo tengah sibuk mencuci piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Jeremy nampak sibuk dengan kartu reminya yang ia susun menjadi piramida, dan Hwang Tae Kyung nampaknya sudah masuk ke kamarnya sejak tadi.

Di tengah-tengahnya melamun, ia tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda tengah termenung di sisi pagar balkon. Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan—yang sedari tadi ia sangga dengan tangan. Ia menyipitkan mata. Ia perhatikan benar-benar pemuda itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara rintihan dan ia melihat bahu pemuda itu berguncang. Sebastian terdiam. Ia tertegun melihatnya. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat? Benarkah pemuda berambut kelabu itu menangis? Tau kan, kalau ia tak bisa melihat pemuda itu terus menangis setiap hari? Dengan segenap tekad, ia pun bangun dari sofa menuju balkon. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan pemuda itu setelah sore itu ia membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mengira kalau sudah seperti itu, pemuda itu akan ceria esok harinya. Tapi, ternyata malah kebalikannya. Sebastian tidak mau pemuda itu terus berlarut dalam penyesalan dan kesedihan. Ia tidak sampai hati melihatnya.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Ciel yang tengah tersedu-sedu. Setelah dekat, ia berhenti. Ia memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun duduk di sisi Ciel.

"Kau sedang apa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Mendengar itu, Ciel terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menghentikan tangisnya. Ia lantas menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Yang kemudian memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah dan sembab.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ciel dingin dan sedikit bergetar karena gengsi Sebastian memergokkinya menangis. Sebastian tercekat sedikit, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak baik terus-terusan tenggelam dalam kesedihan, Ciel…" kata Sebastian prihatin. Sementara Ciel hanya terdiam. Karena Ciel terdiam, Sebastian juga ikut terdiam. beberapa saat, tak ada dialog diantara mereka.

"Seandainya aku tahu…" gumam Ciel. Sebastian menoleh. "seandainya aku tahu akan kondisi Alois saat itu… aku pasti akan mengizinkannya menyukaimu, Sebastian." Kata Ciel. Sebastian terhenyak.

"Seandainya aku menyadari perasaannya saat itu… aku rela berbagi cinta dengannya…" lanjut Ciel. Suaranya mulai bergetar lagi. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Sebastian nampak tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Ciel! Itu tidak mungkin…" kata Sebastian. "kumohon, Ciel. Jangan berpikir begitu. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya… aku tidak mungkin…"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu!" potong Ciel seraya berteriak. Ia menoleh dan menatap mata Sebastian. "seandainya saat itu aku tak terbawa emosi… dan mau mencoba untuk mengerti perasaannya… pasti aku tak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini…" kata Ciel tersendat-sendat. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Merasa tak setuju dengan perkataan Ciel, Sebastian lantas meremat kedua pundak Ciel dan menghadapkan pemuda berambut kelabu itu ke arahnya.

"Ciel! Aku tidak bisa mencintainya! Dan aku juga tak mau mencintainya!" gertak Sebastian. Ia mulai merasa kesal.

"Tapi dia mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?" Ciel tak mau kalah. Melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang begitu menderita, Sebastian seketika terdiam. Sementara Ciel kembali meletakkan dagunya di atas tumpukan tangannya, menangis lirih. Sebastian jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena sudah menggertaknya.

"Ciel… aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi… Sungguh. Aku tak bisa mencintainya…" kata Sebastian seraya menenangkan Ciel. Ciel hanya terdiam tak peduli. Ia hanya sibuk menumpahkan air matanya. Sebastian memberi jeda sesaat.

"Kalau kau berpikir ingin membagi orang yang kau cintai kepada orang lain… itu sama saja membohongi dirimu sendiri, Ciel…" kata Sebastian. "itu sama saja dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" Ciel makin menjadi-jadi. Ia sungguh menyesal dan perasaan bersalahnya tak bisa ia lenyapkan dari benaknya. Ia juga merasa ketakutan. Entah kenapa. Nyawa seseorang itu tidak murah. Iya, kan? Kenapa penyesalan harus datang belakangan?

"Jangan terus berkubang dalam kolam penyesalan seperti ini, Ciel…" kata Sebastian lagi. Ia mulai mengelus punggung Ciel yang sedari tadi terus bergetar. "sudah seminggu kau terus seperti ini. Kau terus mengurung diri di kamar, atau berdiam diri di sini sambil terisak-isak. Kau lupa makan dan minum hingga kau terlihat kurus sekarang." Sebastian merasa sedih melihat keadaan orang yang begitu ia sayangi itu menjadi seperti ini. "kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu…" tapi sepertinya, omongannya tak jadi soal di telinga Ciel. Sebastian hanya mendesah.

Akhirnya, dengan perlahan, Sebastian membalikkan tubuh Ciel hingga menghadapnya lagi. Iris merah darahnya menatap lembut iris biru di depannya. Ia menatapnya dalam bola mata sebiru samudera yang kini tergenang air mata. Ciel juga perlahan menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Sebastian. Walaupun dirinya masih terisak. Entah kenapa… ia merasa nyaman dinaungi iris merah tersebut. Tangisnya sedikit demi sedikit terhenti. Walaupun napasnya sedikit terputus-putus.

Sebastian menyentuh lembut pipi Ciel yang merona merah karena menahan tangis. Ciel juga merasa sangat nyaman. Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan lembut seperti ini di pipinya. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sebastian mengelus pipi Ciel dengan jempolnya yang terlihat lebih besar. Menyeka sisa air mata Ciel yang masih tertinggal di pelupuk matanya. Walaupun rindu, Ciel juga merasa sedikit tercengang. Ia merasakan perbedaan dari sikap Sebastian kini. Kasih sayangnya terasa lebih… dalam? Mungkin karena ia juga merasa bersalah pada Ciel. Mungkin saja begitu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa bersalah. Tapi… sekeras apapun kau memaksaku untuk mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tak mau membohongi perasaanku dan menyakiti perasaannya hanya karena cintaku tak tulus untuknya. Itu pasti akan terasa kejam baginya… juga bagimu, Ciel." kata Sebastian lembut, masih sambil mengelus pipi Ciel. Ciel tertegun. Ia terisak satu kali. Lalu menunduk.

Sebastian perlahan mendongakkan kepala Ciel. Ditatapnya lagi mata biru sapphire di hadapannya itu dengan lembut dan dalam, membuat wajah si pemilik mata biru sapphire memerah. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya. Lebih dekat dan lebih dekat. Pria serba hitam itu kemudian mengecup lembut bibir ranum Ciel yang basah. Ciel tercekat sedikit. Walaupun itu hanya kecupan singkat, tapi terasa sangat bermakna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel…" kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Membuat Ciel makin merona merah. Hatinya tersentuh. Tak terasa, air matanya jatuh lagi. Sebastian sedikit merasa panik karena malihat Ciel kembali menangis, tapi…. Ia bisa mengerti. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia pun menarik Ciel dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seperti tak mau kehilangannya.

"Maafkan aku atas kekhilafanku yang lalu. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Tapi…" kata Sebastian menggantung. Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Alois. Dan itu karena dirimu. Aku hanya ingin kau yakin. Bahwa aku…. Hanya mencintaimu." Lanjut Sebastian dengan nada yang tulus.

"Maafkan aku… aku sangat mencintaimu…" kata Sebastian sambil mengecup kepala Ciel. Mendengar itu, Ciel merasa sangat lega dan nyaman. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa… air matanya malah terus bercucuran dan akhirnya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapan Sebastian. Ciel menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sebastian. Tangannya meremat-remat baju bagian belakang Sebastian hingga kusut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengumbar suara tangisnya yang parau dan pilu. Sebastian merasa sedih setiap kali mendengar suara tangis dari orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, kali ini ia biarkan saja. Ia yakin esok harinya Ciel akan kembali ceria dan cerah seperti sedia kala. Ia yakin itu.

"Menangislah. Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu malam ini saja. Dan besok, kau harus kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Kau harus berjanji, Ciel…" Sebastian mendekap Ciel lebih erat sembari mengelus lembut rambut pemuda itu. Ciel hanya diam dan terus menangis. Meluapkan perasaannya yang selama ini membuatnya sesak hingga mungkin sulit untuknya bernapas. Perasaan marah, benci, penyesalan, merasa bersalah, sedih, dan lain-lain. Ia juga sudah muak terus-terusan larut dalam duka. Ia ingin sekali menghirup udara segar keceriaan. Sebastian yakin, diamnya Ciel berarti iya. Ia hanya mendesah sambil terus memeluknya, menenangkannya.

.

.

Ciel menangis hingga terasa lelah. Tak terasa ia pun tertidur dalam pelukan Sebastian. Sebastian awalnya tak sadar walaupun ia tahu tangisan Ciel sudah terhenti. Tak terasa malam makin larut. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Sebastian hendak mengajak Ciel masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Ciel…" panggilnya tanpa membuat Ciel terganggu. Tak ada jawaban dari Ciel, Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya lagi sambil sedikit mengelus punggung Ciel.

"Ciel…" pemuda yang dipanggil hanya diam. Sebastian mengernyit. Ia pun penasaran kenapa Ciel tak menjawab panggilannya. Ia pun menengok ke arah wajah Ciel yang terbenam di pundaknya. Ia mengangkat pundaknya sedikit agar wajah Ciel terlihat. Alangkah tertegun hatinya ketika melihat Ciel sudah tertidur. Dengkuran lembutnya terdengar merdu di telinga Sebastian. Melihat wajah Ciel yang tenang ketika tidur di pelukannya membuat Sebastian tersenyum gemas dan tidak ingin mengganggunya. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, iris merah delima itu masih menyaksikan sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mata Ciel yang tak kunjung menetes.

Sebastian putuskan untuk menggendong Ciel dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia membalikkan tubuh Ciel dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Di dalam gendongannya, Ciel masih tertidur pulas. Masih dalam posisi duduk, Sebastian menyeka sisa-sisa air mata Ciel dengan telunjuknya, lalu menggendongnya masuk. Ia berjalan dari balkon menuju pintu masuk. Tak sengaja, ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri bersedekap di ambang pintu. Sebastian tercekat. Matanya membesar, tapi tak seberapa. Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Sebastian pun menoleh, menatap Sebastian serius, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kak Min Nam?" tanya Sebastian. Orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu—yang tak lain adalah Go Min Nam—hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian." Katanya. Sebastian mengerjap. Tapi kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Tak apa, Kak…" katanya ramah. Min Nam terdiam, matanya memperhatikan pemuda yang ada dalam gendongan Sebastian dengan tatapan simpati.

"Kumohon, Sebastian…" kata Min Nam menggantung. "jangan kau sakiti hati Ciel lagi. ia sudah cukup menderita selama ini…" lanjutnya. Sebastian terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Ciel sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Walaupun dia keras kepala, tapi hatinya sangat lemah. Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak utnuknya. Ia tak mampu merahasiakan hal-hal yang sudah cukup membuatnya sakit dan selalu membagikannya padaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, termasuk soal Alois." jelas Min Nam. Sebastian nampak sedikit tercengang. Lalu ia pun merasa sedikit malu dan bersalah atas tindakannya yang ternyata diketahui orang lain.

Min Nam tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang nampaknya sudah menyadari apa kesalahannya. "Tak apa. Manusia itu tempatnya salah. Tapi… aku harap kedepannya… jangan lagi kau mengulanginya." Nasihat Min Nam seperti seorang kakak.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Min Nam." Sebastian menunduk. Min Nam memaklumi.

"Oke… lebih baik…" Min Nam melirik Ciel yang tengah tertidur. "oh, Sebastian! Cepatlah kau bawa masuk Ciel ke kamar. Nanti dia bisa sakit karena kedinginan!" perintah Min Nam sambil menyuruh Sebastian masuk dan menutup pintu. Astaga! Sebastian sampai lupa!

"Astaga! Baik-baik. Aku akan bawa dia masuk." Sebatsian lantas segera berjalan lagi menaikki tangga. Min Nam hanya memandanginya hingga punggung Sebastian menghilang di balik tembok.

Sebastian dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Min Nam dan Ciel. Untuk sementara ini, Ciel masih terus tidur dengan Min Nam hingga kamarnya selesai dibangun. Suasana kamar masih terang benderang. Sebastian pun berjalan masuk dan membaringkan tubuh Ciel di ranjangnya yang rapi dan siap untuk ditiduri. Setelah mendarat di tempat tidurnya, Ciel sedikit bergerak gelisah demi mencari kenyamanan tubuhnya selama berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebastian pun menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecil Ciel hingga sebatas dada. Tak disadari, Ciel malah berbalik memunggungi Sebastian. Sebastian sedikit melengos. Walaupun tidur, sifat cuek pemuda bermata biru ini masih melekat kuat. Tapi, Sebastian bisa memaklumi dan hanya mendesah heran sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang sudah tertidur itu dalam-dalam. Ia berlutut di sisi tempat tidur sambil bertopang dagu. Tangan satunya mengelus-elus rambut Ciel seperti mengelus-elus bulu kucing yang halus. Ia sangat menikmati ekpresi wajah Ciel ketika tidur. Terlihat tenang dan damai. Walaupun masih sedikit cuek. Tanpa disadari, Sebastian mengulum senyum kagum. Setelah puas menyaksikan wajah tidur Ciel yang begitu menggemaskan, Sebastian pun mulai mengantuk. Ia kecup kepala Ciel dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur juga.

Dari balik pintu, Min Nam diam-diam mengintip. Ia tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Ia berharap, keesokan harinya, Ciel sudah bisa tersenyum lagi seperti sedia kala.

.

.

**Esok harinya…**

**A.N JELL's basecamp**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 tepat. Para anggota A.N JELL kembali menjalani rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Nampak Shin Woo sedang sibuk di dapur, Tae Kyung sedang duduk-duduk di meja makan sambil membaca majalah, Min Nam dan Jeremy sedang asyik-asyiknya memandikan Jolie, anjing peliharaan Jeremy sambil bercanda tawa di halaman, sementara Sebastian sedang asyik menyeruput teh paginya ditemani koran pagi di sofa ruang televisi.

Ciel baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan langkah ringan, ia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas di lantai dua. Matanya mengamati satu per satu teman-temannya yang nampak sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Matanya menangkap gerak-gerik seseorang. Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian. Tiba-tiba, senyum liciknya muncul. Ia pun berlari turun dari tangga. Shin Woo menyadari kehadiran Ciel dan menoleh ke arah Ciel yang nampak sedang berlari seperti anak kecil sambil sedikit meloncat-loncat gembira. Dengan tanpa di sadari oleh Sebastian, tiba-tiba Ciel yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu segera menyambar pipi Sebastian dengan sebuah kecupan. Sebastian tentu saja sangat terkejut hingga dirinya terasa seperti melompat.

"Astaga, Tuhan!" gumamnya. "Ciel?" Sebastian pun menoleh cepat dan satu tangannya memegangi pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Ciel. Sementara Ciel hanya cengar-cengir.

"Selamat pagi… Sebastian?" sapa Ciel sambil tersenyum ceria hingga matanya nyaris tak terlihat. Shin Woo yang melihat adegan manis itu nampak tercekat dan melongo sesaat. Ia tak percaya dengan keadaan Ciel yang tiba-tiba menjadi seceria itu setelah berhari-hari terus-terusan murung hingga membuat semuanya khawatir.

"Ceria sekali kau hari ini, Ciel? Sampai-sampai mencium pipi Sebastian segala." tanya Shin Woo sedikit heran. "padahal… kemarin kau masih murung hingga wajahmu tertekuk-tekuk seperti itu. Membuat kami semua khawatir, kau tahu?"

Ciel nampak berpikir-pikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di bawah bibir. Membuat Shin Woo dan Sebastian—plus Tae Kyung yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Ciel dan mengetahui arah pembicaraan secara tidak langsung—menjadi penasaran akan apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kecilnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Ciel tersenyum. "Tidak ingat, tuh!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidah, lalu berlari ke halaman, menyapa dua rekannya yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Nam dan Jeremy. Shin Woo, Tae Kyung dan Sebastian nampak tak percaya dengan ekspresi Ciel pagi ini. Shin Woo nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Tae Kyung melongo dan Sebastian terheran-heran.

Tae Kyung berbalik ke arah Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian… Ciel… ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya horor. Sebastian yang ditanyai pun menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum smbil memperhatikan Ciel yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Min Nam dan Jeremy di halaman dari jendela.

"Dia tak apa-apa, Kak Tae Kyung. Dia sudah kembali seperti biasanya." Katanya. "bukankah… lebih baik melihatnya seperti itu daripada melihatnya menangis seperti kemarin?" mendengar itu, Shin Woo dan Tae Kyung berpandang-pandangan.

"Tae Kyung!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil. Sontak semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat Yoo He Yi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kalian hanya bengong? Persilahkan aku masuk apa salahnya, sih?" protesnya. Semuanya tertawa minus Tae Kyung. Nampaknya He Yi juga sudah merasa baikan dan kembali mengoceh seperti biasanya.

Dan… pagi ini adalah awal yang baru bagi seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang selama ini telah jatuh tenggelam dalam samudera kesedihan dan sakit hati. Sinar matahari begitu cerah pagi ini. Menyorot permukaan bumi, menghangatkan seluruh isinya. Secerah dan sehangat perasaan Ciel hari ini. Dan semoga saja… hal ini akan terus bertahan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga… entah kenapa, saia suka banget sama bagian akhir fic ini. terasa hangat dan romantis juga. Aku juga mau dikasih ciuman selamat pagi sama Ciel. Cieeell! Aku juga mau diciuuumm! *plak!*

Rasanya capek juga liat Ciel terus-terusan sedih. Belum pas dia sakit hati saat lihat Sebastian nyium Alois sampek dia sendiri menyesali perbuatannya ketika Alois pergi. Huuft… tapi sekarang sudah selesai! Kedepannya… saia bakal bikin yang lebih hangat dan romantis lagi. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaahh… mungkin sebentar lagi fic panjang ini *huft* bakal saia tamatkan. ^^

Mind to review? :D


End file.
